The Brink of it all
by Polaris69
Summary: Crossover of Supernatural and The Originals. Story is about a mysterious blond in an unknown location waiting for 2 powerful families to arrive. The Winchesters and Mikaelson brothers. Born enemies, brought together for one purpose, to avoid extermination. Can these two families work together to save not only themselves but all of creation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt in Fanfiction. I would appreciate any comments, ideas. constructive criticism you guys have to offer. I know this is a cross over to the originals it will take some time to get to them. But they are coming. Thank you for reading!**

Was a foggy morning in the White Mountains of Arizona. The dew that caught the leaves on the foliage seemed to add jewels to the forest floor. Adding beauty to an old town where nothing extravagant took place, a quiet sleepy town population of less than 100. This place was somewhere to nowhere, in fact nowhere had to take three hidden paths to get to this place. The town consisted of a bank, post office, a diner, and oddly a small library on its main street. main street it was, it was the only paved road in this nook in the mountains. The people here were no younger than 50 and enjoyed their dreary, sleepy settings. The only drama they had were in the business of neighbors relatives who lived outside of this hidden hideaway.

In this place that couldn't be found on any map which nothing happened in, was about to host one of the world's most important meetings. So important America wasn't in the balance, the world wasn't in the balance but all of God's creation was being held in the balance. This quaint town was unaware, infact this town was exactly like the rest of the world who went about their lives, and their thoughts, and their mini worlds unaware. Like ants in a colony unaware the exterminator had been called. Everyone was busy about their business and had no sign that the exterminator was on her way. On this planet, the ant hill of life, the exterminator was on her way, and this exterminator was on a path of vengeance.

This foggy morning there was an unusual sight. Across the small post office was the diner. The diner wasn't small, infact was one of the biggest places on main street. It had to host most of the occupants of this sleepy town, for their three square meals a day. On this particular dreary day sat a young blonde in one of the old diner red booths. She was a pretty little thing, though she was dressed ordinary her unordinary beautiful features shown through her disguise. Her wavy blond hair cascaded down the hood of the plain grey hoodie. Her crystal eyes scanning the menu, her face was contorted in thought. She tried to ignore the stares she was receiving from the town folks, particularly the men who had eyed her the moment her new grey Dodge Challenger parked in front of the slow neighborhood food joint.

She tried to concentrate on the menu, but she knew she was in no mood to eat anything. Her stomach was in knots of the meeting that was about to take place in this geriatric town. This meeting was by her own design, didn't help. Was her idea for this meeting so if everything didn't go as planned it would all come crashing down on her.

She sighed in exasperation, and folded her slender body over the the table and pinched the bridge of her nose. She said a silent prayer in her head for strength. She was annoyed at herself for being this nervous. She once, a lifetime ago lead armies into battle, defeated giants, and here she was quaking to have meeting with two families, strong families, her being the mediator between a pair of brother who were born enemies.

"You al'right sweetheart?" Said a sweet country accent.

The blonde peeked up at the salt and pepper hair women. She was around 60, her aged features giving away her age. Her hair was neatly in a bun, where it seems she started a collection of pens throughout her shift. She had a pink and white checkered apron on. Her smile was genuine, her deep brown shown her concern, and the blonde immediately like this old waitress.

"Yes I am, thank you. Just was a long day on the road." The blonde tried her best to smile sweetly at the aged women.

"Well hon, are you lost? Cause this place is a good place to nuting." She gestured the room with her pen when she referred to 'this place'.

"Oh yes I am pretty sure I am in the right place. The directions were two left turns after getting completely lost. And yep I am here all right."

The old lady smiled, and eyed the menu that sat in front of the blonde.

"Oh! I will just have a coffee, till the rest of my group gets here." The blonde handed the waitress her menu, when an idea struck her. "Oh wait, one of the guys who will join me loves pie, how is the pie here?"

"It better be the best! I make it myself!" Waitressed beamed with pride, "hope your friend likes apple."

"Apple is fantastic thank you." The blonde smiled, this time the smile wasn't forced.

She watched as the country accented lady disappeared in the back. She couldn't help but liked the old gal. Infact, she scanned the street from the window, she quite enjoyed the sweet little town of nothing. She bite her lip as her fears came crashing down on top of her. Mankind was in the fight for existence and didn't even know it. The blonde will give her life to make sure this dreamy town stayed exactly how it was, dreamy. Her eyes scanned the forest behind the odd old buildings, she had lived two lifetimes and she was tired, she was old and tired though she didn't look it. She had fought many battles, but this would be the biggest one yet. The blonde watched some leaves rustle on the pavement, her mind was taken back to almost 3 months ago. To the time she joined the war that no one but her knew they were in.


	2. Chapter 2

***3 Months before***

Lebanon Kansas, was August and a particular warm morning. Lebanon was unlike any other town one would find dotting across America's forgotten highways. Nothing of importance but to the towns folks that lived here. Though there was on spot in the forgotten town that everyone from 50 miles knew about. And that was Jenny's Cafe, made famous for its special coffee, so sweet it never needed to be sweeten and their homemade pies. The pies alone who make your mouth water just at the sight of them. No one knew Old Jenny's recipe but all they knew was it was dang good eatin.

This is where we find the blonde. She had ridden for miles on top of her Harley V-Rod. He legs ached, and every muscle was stiff. She looked around at her surroundings. Was exactly as HE had described, and exactly where HE said it would be.

Despite the warm weather the blonde wore a black leather biker jacket that shown off her curves. Under the jacket she had a plain v neck white tee, light blue jeans that hugged every inch of her slender long legs, and black motorcycle boots. She took off her mirror aviator and scanned the parking lot. There was no sign of her targets car. She sighed and prayed she wouldn't have to wait long.

She swung her long slender legs over her bike. Scanned the abandoned roads for her targets car one last time and entered the cafe.

She was greeted by the intense smell of baking goods and the sound of coffee beans being ground.

'Well I could be having a stake out at a more uninviting place.' She tough as she took a seat near the back window, where she could see the whole parking lot, and the cafe. She scanned her surroundings. Was a little place, wooden floors, and small square tables with white clean tablecloths, coffee mugs over turn in front of every chair. It was a comfortable space lightly furnished with pictures of celebrities with Jenny the owner.

"Hiya! Never seen your face around these parts you must be a newbie!" A short round woman with red curly hair, who was also the women in the pictures around the joint, so the Blonde could only just guess was Jenny. Approached the blondes small table. "Well if I can make a suggestion for your order, our brazilian blend coffee goes great with our fresh apple pie, and a little thing like you I also suggest two slices put some meat on those bones."

"You know after my drive that sounds lovely Jenny. But I'll just take one slice, got to watch the blood sugar I'm afraid" The blonde smiled at her cheerful and loud hostess, knowing she wouldn't see through her lie.

"Sure thing cupcake!" She scribbled down the order, "one more thing love, I never forget a face, can I get a name for the order I prefer knowing all my customers." The big women smiled widely.

"Jessica, my name is Jessica. So you know all your customers?" Asked Jessica.

"Sure do! Honey, I never forget a face." Waitress bopped Jessica on the nose with her pen.

"Oh maybe you can help me. I was wondering if you knew a man who lives around here. Medium build, green eyes, scruffy face, in his 30's drives a old black Chevy Impala?""

"Oh heavens yes!" Jenny boomed, "Dean! He is one of my regulars! If he doesn't get it himself he sends his tall brother Sam, or his friend that always wears a trench coat Cass. Odd one that feller is, icey blue eyes, not very good people skills. But all good boys!" She half smiled as she stared out the window in almost a daydream.

"You know if you could expect them today? Old friend, just passing through town was hoping to catch them before I have to hit the road again." Jessica asked, bringing Jenny back to reality.

"Don't rightly know sugar. They haven't been in awhile so I would expect them today but you never know with them. But if you do have to leave and they don't show I will be happy to pass along a cell number."

"Thank you Jenny." Jessica smiled after the waitress who was on her way to greet her new customers who had walked in.

3 hours had passed, after much prescience Jessica had eaten two slices of the delicious pie and had 3 cups of coffee. Jenny had made her way to Jessica's small table to refill for the 4th cup when a man about 6 feet tall walked into the cafe. He was wearing a light brown over coat, dark suit underneath. Scruff had taken over his face, looked to Jessica to be couple day's worth of hair build up. He stopped at the entrance and scanned the cafe, he looked unsure of himself.

Jessica did a double take of the parking lot. There had been no new cars that had driven up. Trench coat man seem to just appeared. Jessica watched the man carefully, this is the exact person she needed. There was something strangely familiar about him. She watched as Jenny spoke to him, and then pointed Jessica out. The man looked at Jessica, all she could sense was eyes, she could clearly see his icy blue eyes from a restaurant away. He spoke to Jenny again, then turned and walked toward Jessica's direction.

"Excuse me, the owner told me you were asking about my friends. You are old friends of Dean and Sam?" The man stopped in front of Jessica's table, hands at his sides and was completely rigid.

Jessica smiled. Yes she knew who this was and what he was. No one was born and grew up on earth that could be this out of tune on "people skills" and just plain awkward.

"Yes and no. I lied to the owner when I said I was old friends with Dean and Sam. It's actually you. I am old friends with, Castiel."


	3. Chapter 3

To Jessica's amusement Castiel's head cock to one side. He reminded her of a puppy cocking his head at a new sound. His eyes danced all across her face in confusion.

"Please have a seat Castiel," Jessica gestured to the empty chair at her table. "My story is long and I have much to share."

Castiel sat. His eyes still scanning her, it felt like every inch of Jessica's body was being scanned by those intense blue eyes.

"You're an angel?" He finally said in a hush tone.

"No Castiel, I am a human. Though I am not an ordinary human. My name is Jessica and I have traveled very far to find you and the Winchesters." Jessica paused, Castiel was still staring. "You won't know who I am till I tell you I look very different then from when we first met. But then again you look very different also, you chose well in your vessel. Though I am not sensing any other occupants in there with you. This is completely you"

Castiel gestured his suit as he spoke, "Yes this vessel has been destroyed on a molecular level and reassembled. Well it's happened quite often I must say." He frowned, "so who are you Jessica? Other than a human. I can see your soul is very old."

"Yes I am old, not as old as you are Castiel. But I have walked this earth before and served your father well. So well I was considered a man after his own heart. But I say we were just good friends." Jessica scanned the cafe making sure no one was paying them any attention.

"David!" Castiel said sharply, he quickly bowed his head, stood to kneel before her, "my king!"

Jessica caught him before he could get to the floor. "No! no! Enough of that! I am not a king right now. Or your general! I'm just Jessica right now, with a old man's memories, nothing more." Jessica observed no one in the cafe had noticed Castiel's attempt at groveling.

Castiel looked closer at her face, "how, how is this possible? You're a… well you're a…"

"A girl?" She said cutting him off, "yes I came back as a woman, was my choice not your father's. He suggested a body builder of a man like Samson. But I knew I would be able to go unnoticed as the 'weaker sex'. The conditions I gave your father was this body, and I was to be born, have a normal childhood till 18." Jessica leaned back in her chair. "And that's what happened, I was sent to the exact time the Winchesters would need me. I had a lovely childhood growing up in Tucson Arizona, with a loving family. I even had a dog. But when I turned 18 my memories of being David came back to me."

Jenny started walking toward their direction. Coffee pot in one hand, and brown box in the other. Jessica guessed the box was for Castiel.

"Oh good I am so happy you could meet up you two. This is for you, tell Dean I want to see his pretty little butt here next time." She handed Castiel the box.

"Ah yes I will be sure to tell him how you physically described his behind." Castiel gave Jenny a double take.

Jenny straighten her back from pouring Jessica's coffee, she paused and held a serious face at Castiel for a second before she erupted into laughter. "Cass you are an odd one, but God knows I love you!"

"Ah Jenny I will take the check." Jessica piped in as soon as Jenny composed herself from her laughter.

"Sure sweetie." With that she was off again.

"Where was I?" Jessica tried to continue, "ya so um, I turned 18. I continued life normally or as normal as I could. My parents died in a car crash when I turned 24. I went to live in a monastery, having conversations with God and training till the Winchesters needed me. And we both know they need me right now."

"Yes," Castiel leaned forwarded, "with the darkness."

"Yeah I know, and before you ask God does know. In fact he knew before anyone did, before I did. I didn't know why God was sending me back, I just trusted him, but this is the exact reason why I am back. It wasn't a surprise to God that Dean, Sam, and well, yourself released the darkness, he knew it was going to happen. We, including myself, we are not plan B, we are still on God's plan A."

"So the darkness returns and God knew so he sent the heavenly host general before hand." Castiel leaned back in though, "He knew it would all happened, he never abandoned us?"

Castiel's eyes fell to the table, his eyes dancing across the table top like the answer he needed could be found somewhere on the tablecloth. Jessica's heart went out the the heavenly warrior. She reached across the table and grabbed the hand that was resting on the box.

"Yes Castiel. God knew it would happen, he knew you would fall, that you would go dark." His shoulders lowered in shame, "but he also knew how strong you would be. That you would not only pick yourself up, but you would continue to fight, and fight his cause. Was only you who had heaven's best interest when it came to man. You knew man's life was great, and his creation should be respected, not slandered with the title of mud monkeys. You had the purest heart out of all heaven you were the only one who knew your father's heart."

Castiel lifted his eyes to Jessica's. She didn't have to say it, it went without being said. But she knew that it would mean everything to this angels existence. "Your father is proud of you Castiel." A single tear fell from his icy eyes, Jessica watched as the tired and weariness from the warrior's eyes lifted and he beamed with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean twirled an old sword around in the big conference room of the men of letters hideout. He had been studying and reading everything he could on the 'darkness'. Cass had brought all the materials he could find from the middle east. But nothing was giving them more information that they already knew.

The darkness was the sister of God. She was seeking revenge on her brother. She ate souls, and the more she ate the bigger she grew. She was also extremely dangerous with just about infinite amount of power.

"So the studying is going well?"

Dean twirled the sword so it pointed towards the voice. Sam didn't even flinch, as he sat a sandwich down for Dean next to the artifacts.

Dean frowned, "no there is nothing new. We know all this already Re reading everything won't magically make something new appear to us." Dean was irritated, he didn't like having an enemy they knew nothing about, specially an enemy that some kind of power over him.

Sam sat at the table and scrunched his lips, eyes scanning the table. They just needed something, anything to give them an edge or some kind of hope. They had looked everywhere and the answers had to be here. They couldn't give up, was their fault they were in this mess, was their obligation to clean it up. First rule to hunting anything is to know what you're hunting, then find its weakness.

"Ah, I have a female outside." The brothers turned there head to the top of the stairs. Cass stood uneasy at the entrance, more rigid than usual.

"Look Sam, our Angel is all grown and is finally bringing girls home." Dean sat the sword back in its display case, and was now standing with his arms across his chest. "Just make sure to hang your tie outside the door when you're getting to business." He paused looked at Cass' empty hands, " Dude where's the pie."

"Pie is out with Jessica." Cass face expressed his confusion. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. "I don't understand, why would I hang my tie on my door? Why would I take her to a room, she's here to help us with the darkness."

Sam stood up. He knew Dean wouldn't be happy about this.

"Wait a second, I send you out for pie. You go out, tell a girl all about God's sister share about the darkness. _Our_ problems are _not_ a pick up line!" Dean's face contorted in frustration.

"I did not go out looking for a girl _Dean._ She ah, she's an old ally." Castiel's voice sounded unsure of his words, like how a person would sound to describe a color.

"This is not a good idea." Sam exchanged looks with Dean. "Any women who get close to either of us, they…. It doesn't end well for them."

"We don't know this person Cass. How does she know all about _us_?" Dean asked trying to think about all the ones they have lost. "and why did you leave the pie with her?"

"Just let me bring her in. If you don't like what she has to say or offer she will leave. And I trust her, that should be enough for you to at least hear her out." Cass looked at both brothers.

"Send her in," Dean looked to Sam, before he remembered one important thing, "don't forget the pie!"

They all sat around the conference table. Sam had put away all the precious artifacts, no need to display to strangers what little knowledge they had on the darkness. Dean sat with a nice helping his pie. Both Dean and Sam decided to take places on one side of the table, Jessica and Cass on the other side.

Dean was shocked at Jessica's appearance. She didn't look to be more than 25, stood about 5'5', athletic build, voluptuous curves, crystal eyes that held a piercing gaze. She wore tight fitting jeans, leather jacket, and a plain white tee the hung in all the right places. When Jessica walked in he had exchanged glances with Sam, "Oh momma," He mouthed as his back was turned. Sam just stared mouth opened. Once all were seated they fell into awkward silence, unsure of what to say. Sam was first to break the silence.

"So Cass says you can help us. What do you think we need help with?"

Jessica looked carefully at Sam, then Dean. Her eyes scanned them up and down. Her stare was so intense both brothers squirmed under her gaze. Her mind raced with so many thoughts and emotions. This was the Winchester brothers, this is why she was sent back to this planet. She looked at Dean, his smile told the story of a man who used his charm to get him out of trouble but little did he know, it was his charm that got him into so much more than out. But his eyes told the story of how tired how worn out he truly was. The older brother was a worn man, but he was a strong man he got up every morning and faced his life's monsters with wit, sarcasm, and charm. She looked at Sam, the younger of the Winchester's, his face shone with intelligence a man who like to study, showed loyalty to his brother and his friends, His face show a gentleness and kindness. Now one question raced in Jessica's mind, how much of her story should she tell?

"Yes, I believe I can help. Cass has caught me up on what you guys know about the darkness." Jessica spoke in a monotone voice, she knew these men were trained on how to read people, and she wasn't going to give them clues on her story. She would only include them in her story when and if she wanted to.

Dean shot a glance at Castiel. He was clearly annoyed of how much Castiel had shared with Jessica decided to get the upper hand of the conversation. She stood and walked towards Dean. She stood to his left, she raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. She recalled when she turned 18 picking up Angel radio for the first time…

"Dean Winchester has been saved." She mumbled under her breath. She hadn't meant to speak the words out loud as she relived the memory. His breath quickened, she watched her face closely. "Dean Winchester man gripped and torn out of Hell. A Man touched by heaven..." She then ran a hand across his body as she stepped behind him, then slid her hand down his right arm, she stopped at his forearm. "...and touched by hell." she gently stroked the spot the Mark of Cain once was placed.

She then turned her attention to Sam. "Sam Winchester, boy who had demon blood…" She touched his right cheek, then placed her other hand on the left cheek gently cupping his face. She looked deeply into his eyes. "...But also the man who once hosted an Angel."

She reveled in their stunned silence. She walked slowly back to her seat. There eyes watched her every move like she was a rare bird they didn't want to spook.

"What," Dean cleared his throat, "are you an Angel? Demon? How do you know all of this?"

Jessica leaned back in her seat, she looked at Dean as she spoke. "No I am human, all human. But I speak to and hear God." She paused and looked at Sam, "though I see I am not the only one he has been talking to, right Sam?"


	5. Chapter 5

The room fell silent, as everyone around the table exchanged looks.

"You're saying Sam's funked up dreams is actually God... The God talking to him?" Dean leaned forward and lower his voice. "No, I can't believe that. No offense blonde but we don't know you from any another wack job."

"Dean..." Sam tried to calm his brother.

"No! You're buying into this?" Deans frustration was surfacing.

"This isn't some wack job Dean, I know Jessica from a very long time ago..." Castiel was cut off by Jessica placing a hand on Cass hand.

"Dean what were you looking for? Before I came in? You were searching for what?" Jessica kept her voice soft showing no emotion.

"I was researching, was looking for..." Dean let his voice fall.

"You were looking for hope, a clue, an edge. I am all of these things Dean. I was sent here with one purpose and that is to aide you in your fight against the darkness."

Jessica paused, scanned the men for an interruption. They were silent, so she continued.

"Cass and I have known each other from ages ago. Though I didn't know him personally I know of his garrison, he was yet to make it as a garrison leader. My time before, is of little consquence and does not help you in your present need, but I will give you the cliff notes of who I am. I was once a leader, a ruler, I fought giants, I lead armies. I had one best friend and that was God. I was always after his heart..."

" No you can't be, you're..." Sam leaned forward and studied Jessica.

"Yes she is Sam, she is. I knew her then and she has the same soul in her, though she's different it is still... him." Castiel spoke up, looking hard at Jessica.

"Someone help me out who is she?!" Dean's face looked back and forth looking for his answer.

"Dean, what they're saying is she, ah, she's King David." Sam's eyes never left Jessica's.

"Wait, she's a dude," Dean looked at Sam, then to Jessica pointing at her. "You're a dude." His eyes went up and down Jessica.

"No Dean. I was born in this world as Jessica. I had a childhood, family, but when I turned 18 my memories of my old life came to me. God also presented himself to help my transition." Jessica's gaze fell to her hand which rested on the table. "Was hard for him, he sent his best friend back to the world and kept his distance for 20 years. It was the conditions I gave him. I wanted to live a normal life, I wanted to be of this world, this age. I didn't want to beam down in smoke and fire, and be a stranger to this age. If I am to be of help to any of you, I would have to already know what the hell a cell phone is, or who Nirvana!"

One of Dean's eyebrows shot up as he nodded his head. "But why a girl?"

"Disguise myself further. There are still demons who would have recognized me if they looked hard enough. But as a women they wouldn't even think to look." Jessica looked at Dean. "Before you ask Dean I am straight, I'm not a transvestite, or lesbian... I spent two thirds of my life a woman."

Deans bottom lip popped out as he nodded his head. He then looked Jessica up and down once more, raising his eyebrows as he did. Before he realized the girl had read his mind.

"Did you?"

"No I can't read your mind Dean. I just spent 10 years studying the supernatural books. I would have to know who I am working with." Jessica smiled.

"Hate those books man!" Dean mumbled.

"So what do you know about the darkness? Or my visions?" Sam asked ignoring his older brother.

"This is nothing you or I have ever encountered. This infact is nothing like this world has ever seen. But what God is trying to show you Sam is the few creatures who have gone up against this enemy and has won." Jessica paused for effect. "Lucifer, and the archangels we need them."

"No out of the question. We spent a year caging up that prick were not letting them out." Dean raised his voice.

"Why did you cage him in the first place?" Jessica asked looking at the brothers.

"Ah, cause he's satan!" Dean said sarcastically.

"We couldn't control him." Sam said leaning forward

Jessica looked at Castiel, looked deeply into his eyes before turning back to Dean. "What if I told you I have a weapon, that not only can control him. But all of heaven?"

The entire room felt 12 degrees colder. Castiel shifted in his seat but remained silent. She knew of what weapon she was speaking of. She knew the mention of it would make any heavenly host feel uneasy.

"I say show me before I believe it's true." Said Dean leaning in closer.

Jessica looked in Deans green eyes. "One problem, we need Crowley."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their support and views. Once again it is taking sometime to bring in the Mikaelson's but they will be coming shortly, they are worth the wait. Also I will try to produce couple of chapters before Thanksgiving as I will be busy with family business, as I hope you all of you will be too. From my family to yours dear read, Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading. And as always please leave a review, comment, concern I will be happy to address them all. Happy reading!**

Dean paced his room. This is a stupid idea, he thought. They are choosing to believe in a young blonde girl claiming to be a royal dead guy! Their lives weren't normal and they had their share of crazy, but sometimes there has to be a line that gets drawn in the sand on what is ridiculous and what isn't.

"Thing about drawing lines in the sand Dean is just a small puff of air and the line is gone. Those kind of lines don't last and can be changed." Dean jumped startled by the soft voice that came from his door way.

Jessica leaned against the door jam eyeing him and the small room. The room was small but was of big significance to Dean. A small desk where he studied or watched porn. On the far wall sat odd bits that had no meaning but only to their owner, his bed was simple and plain but made military style. He took pride in his room, Jessica knew if was his first room that he could call his own since Sam was born.

"Get out of my room, stay out of my head." Dean began to pace again. He looked older than his years, worn lines on his face told of the countless beatings he had withstand. His face was serious in thought, he looked stern. Jessica couldn't but help but see how much his Dad he looked like. Though she knew better than to verbal acknowledge the statement she might be put thru a window. But everything from the military style boots, jeans, and red and blue button up flannel shirt. His strong for arms coming out of the disheveled rolled up sleeves, everything yelled John Winchester, even the attitude.

"The door was opened, and I'm technically not in your room, Just leaning in. I wasn't in your head, HE told me what you were thinking." Jessica said with a smirk.

Dean grunted furiously, and rushed toward her. Quickly he pushed her against the far wall into the hallway, pinning her against cold concrete. Jessica's face never flinched, she kept her crystal eyes trained on Dean's forest green. She saw deep down, pain.

"Cut the shit, I know there is no God in heaven, he isn't watching out for us. He left his creation." Dean snarled.

"Where would he go Dean?" Jessica stood her ground,she held his gaze. "Besides this isn't a theological debate, you and I both know there is a God and he has brought you back number of times. This all comes down to your guilt.".

"What do I have to be guilty of? My brother and I have fought our entire lives, we fought monsters, dealt with heaven's shit, dick angels!" He leaned closer into Jessica's face. "We have been cleaning up your God's messes, he did the minimum of saving our butts, he didn't even try to help."

Jessica lifted her arms in the middle of his chest, in one swift motion she fanned her arms apart knocking Dean's arm away from the wall. The loss of his support he pitched forward on Jessica. Using her momentum she took his shirt by the collar rotating her body around to slam Dean against the wall. Dean caught his breath halfway in a gulp, eyes wide of the unexpectant turn of events.

"He isn't _my_ God, he's yours too." Jessica leaned forward, "and HE was there more times than you can count, he was beside you fighting, and you didn't even see him!" She let go of his shirt and stepped back putting space between their bodies.

Dean still looking shocked, his face slowly growing stern in thought. "Because you read some books doesn't make you an expert on our lives, I lived it! It's messy, bloody, dirty, there was no lightning throwing son of bitch helping us! Sam, Cass, and I fought ourselves. God wasn't even there when Cass went looking for him!"

Jessica turned again on him in frustration. "And what did Cass try to use to find God?"

"He use my necklace that Sammy gave me…" Dean tried to begin.

"Yes! He used the medallion on your necklace that was given to you out of love. Cause God was there, when you were kids that christmas, he was there!" Jessica leaned close to Dean again finger raised in his face. "And how many times Dean did you look at that Medallion remember the love of your brother and it gave you the hope and strength to push forward?! You had more God moments than anyone on this ganked up planet right now! And you choose not to see it!"

"A necklace is hardly a God moment, Sammy gave me that. I also left it in some motel trash can." Dean tried to hold his ground on his argument, but there was something in the calm crystal waters in her eyes. He was trying his best not to lose himself in those pools.

"Dean, you and I both know it's not lost. When you both were lost and tired you came across it again." Jessica lowered her voice to a calm octave, she was looking at the ground, then her eyes slowly came back up to his, tears welling. "I was there Dean, I was with God, he and I sat in the crowd, we saw the supernatural play. We also knew when one of the actresses gave you back the medallion, wasn't the same but it was still the same love and support."

Jessica shook off the feeling of tears. She would not let her girly emotions show, she would not show weakness in front of a Winchester. She took a step down the hallway towards the exit that her head screamed she needed, her emotions were getting the best of her. But she remembered one more thing to add to her story.

"Think about it Dean, you weren't suppose to be there. You happened to be in the right place the right time and with little clue of it actually being a case. Was all orchestrated by HIM. HE wanted you there, HE knew you needed to be there. You both needed to be there to give you the strength and courage to face the next stages in your lives. You left with that hope and strength you lost so long ago. Don't tell me again HE doesn't care, or that HE just sat back. HE has always been a player, just because you don't see the puppet master doesn't mean he isn't pulling the strings."

Jessica started down the hallway. But stopped when Dean's voice called out to her gently.

"Jessica, you said that I'm not really angry at God I'm more angry at my guilt. What do I have to be guilty of?" Dean's voice was genuine.

Jessica turned back to him. He was still leaning against the wall where she had pinned him. Shocked face, and breathing hard at his new revelation of God. Was hard to tell if he was trying to hold up the wall, like it was the base of his anger and he needed to pin it up, or if the wall was just supporting him.

"Your guilt of having letting go of the darkness, not just once but three times you were powerless before her." Jessica voice was soft and gentle like a mother to a child, "you have nothing to feel guilty of, or ashamed. Everyone hesitates before plunging in the dark unknown. I don't hold it against you, God doesn't either, neither should you. Lets just go get that Bitch." Jessica about faced and headed back to the conference room.

Dean scanned the floor as if his answers were scattered out across the tile he would just have to piece it back together. He felt hollow and the anger being released. How could he have missed the signs of God. He did have a grudge against HIM to why he had to grow up the way he did, more angry at how Sam missed out on his college normal life. But he couldn't just write God off anymore. God was in, and always in play. About time Dean let God move his pieces in place for the war. For the time being, he will hear God out, then make his decision, because he would never let his free will be in jeopardy.

Dean pushed himself from the wall, right now he was still on team Free Will, But he will use God's plays to 'Get that bitch.' He followed Jessica to the conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica entered the conference room, Castiel was still seated, Sam was rummaging ground the room collecting material for their new present course of action.

When Castiel noticed Jessica's return he stood from his chair with a smile on his face. He had heard the entire conversation between her and Dean. He looked very proud of her. "Just like the great commander I remember." His deep voice expressed awe, as his smile brought light to his eyes.

"Don't be too please yet Castiel I still have to give my plan." Jessica walked to the middle of the table as Dean emerged from the hall. She tried to ignore Dean's glances as he walked back to his pie. Jessica scanned the blueprint in front of her. Was the only blueprint the boys had of the asylum Crowley was holding the darkness. Her eyes captured everything, like a master chess player scanning the board she began to run plays on the paper. "Where again was Amara's room?" She asked Sam who was approaching.

"Her room was here, and Crowley's I guess throne room is here." Sam marked the two places with his fingers. Dean with a mouth filled with the last bits of pie, leaned over and nodded in agreement. "There are awardments on these walls here, as well as hidden once here and here." Sam pointed to the east entrance and north entrance.

"Not to mention the 'Do Not Enter' signs all over that creepy place." Dean remarked, then pitched over the table, "there's also a hoard of demons between the entrance's here and here." Dean mapped out all the hallway s leading to the center of the building.

"So I'm going in alone." Jessica said stealing a glance at Castiel.

"No!" Castiel boomed in a deep voice, he looked at the brothers. "You can't let her go by herself."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Jessica cut him off, "Dean and Sam will have other pressing manners to take care of. Besides it's not the first suicide mission I ever encountered Castiel." Jessica tried to smirk at the Angel.

"Fighting Goliath is hardly the same thing your honor this is bigger." Castiel stepped closer to Jessica.

"I don't know Castiel, Goliath was pretty big, hence the name." Jessica replied sarcastially, "and don't call me that."

"He is right Jessica, Amara is growing in power everyday. She now controls Crowley. Also what is your answer to that douchebag? He isn't going to just take a stroll with you." Sam crossed his arms.

"I won't give him a choice." Jessica narrowed her eyes at the old paper.

She felt the tension in the room rose. She sensed Sam back away from the table and Dean cross the room to stand next to Jessica. Her focus was on the imaginary chess peices that were moving in her mind's eyes across the paper. But subconsciously she was aware of the movement in the room. She briefly saw Dean raise his hands in a quick movement.

She reacted in the brief movement as Dean's right fist came up to meet her cheek. His fist missed his mark by her quick reflex to dodge to the left. She pulled her own arm up to deflect the counter blow of his other fist. She grabbed is left arm as it was deflected, with both hands. She then crouched down with his arm to give his body momentum to be maneuvered up and over her back in a flip. Dean anticipated the maneuver and landed on his feet on the other side. What he didn't see was as Jessica was in the crouching position she pulled a small glock out of her boot and now held it firmly and trained on his face.

The attack was over before it happened. Was so quick no one else in the room had time to react but stood where they were in silence.

Dean raised his arms in surrender, Jessica kept the gun trained on the point between his eyes. She wasn't even out of breath, her stance, her facial focus all looked deadly. Dean noticed her crystal eyes flashed like lightning.

"She's good to go on her own. Okay Kung fu, you can put the gun away." Dean said lowering his arms. He then scanned her boots and legs, eyebrows raised, "where was that thing, how many do you have on you?"

"That wasn't Kung Fu, was Krav Maga." She uncocked her weapon, placed it on the table. "And I have 5 of them, hidden."

Dean lifted his left eyebrow in thought as he continued to scan her slender form. Then he looked to his younger brother in confusement, "Kapa mega?"

"Krav Maga, contact combat training from Israeli forces." Sam looked irritated at Dean, then looked to Jessica in wonder. "Where were you trained?"

"I lived in a monastery for 4 years after my parents died. There I was hidden from anything Supernatural, other than God. My instructor's name was Haim Gidon, the best in the technique. The coming war need weapons and soldiers and well I didn't want to just bring a slingshot to this giant, besides I'm quite fond of these weapons." She picked up glock and admired the weapon.

"Those won't work on demons, or Amara." Sam pointed out.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "guns always come with me, which is why I don't fly much. Besides my body is as lethal as any weapon, I proved that."

"I still want to go with your hon…. I mean Jessica." Castiel stepped forward.

"You can't Cass, place is warded…"

"IWhat about Crowley?" Cass interrupted Jessica.

"He isn't going to be the problem. We need him to get the cage open, and he may be the devil at the moment, the devil may be the devil, but he is still God's devil. I'll be on my way. You guys are too go about your lives like you're not attacking Amara, go find a ghost so no demon can tip off Crowley that I am coming."

She turned grinning at Dean. Dean didn't like the grin. "I need a lift to get my bike, i've been dying to meet baby."

Dean watched Jessica cross the parking lot to her bike, She looked so sexy swinging her leg over the motor. Girl on a bike is always hot. The drive to the small cafe had always been a quiet one, she asked couple of questions about Baby, and Castiel. She remarked Castiel was different almost had a haunting look in his eyes. All Dean could respond was they had been to hell and back couple of times. Dean watched her go, hoping she was truly an answer to their prayers, or they just sent an innocent psycho girl on a suicide mission.

Dean got out of the car and crossed the parking lot to the small newspaper dispenser. He fed the machine a quarter.

"Act normal, we have to get a case." He mumbled as he scanned the papers headlines. Lottery winner meets untimely death in Tulsa, could be a crossroads demon. Perfect! He folded the newspaper and walked back to the Impala.

He turned to the direction Jessica and her Harley had driven off in, whispered "Good Lluck." With that he got in Baby and headed in the opposite direction.

She had driven hard for two days but finally made it to Amedum Asylum. The sun was shining, the day looked nothing like the forces within this abandoned place held. Jessica got off her bike, and scanned her surroundings. Like she told Dean back at the Men of Letters hideout, everyone hesitates before diving into the darkness.

She closed her eyes, "God hear me, I'm about to enter the dark. I know you wont leave me without any weapons. I just wish I knew what you were up to. Here I go…" She opened one eye, nothing around her moved, everything was still. "...I'm going in now." She opened both eyes and sighed. It was time her faith was all she had. She took her first steps to the building.


	8. Chapter 8

The old door creaked open as it swung freely open on its own weight. The entrance led to the quiet and dark hallway. Jessica had chosen the east entrance closest to "The throne room," and the bedrooms. She was planning for it to be quick, but she also knew this entrance would be heavily guarded. The dark hallway opened to her looked abandoned, the smell of sulfur was overpowering, she was in the right place. She took her angel blade out of her jacket, and took her first steps inside.

"Idcirco praecipio tibi ut daemonum exeunt," Jessica spoke with authority.

An eerie stillness fell over the dark corridor, the temperature immediately dropped, and the air became stale with sulfur. Jessica gripped her blade tightly, every muscle tense prepared for any attack. Two figures turned the corner, men, average in height wearing dark suits, one looked middle eastern and the other was a caucasian. They both looked stunned and frustrated. Upon seeing Jessica they both shown their demon black eyes.

"Who the heck are you, and to speak with such authority?" The caucasian replied with a snarl.

"Why don't you come here and find out," Jessica crouched with a taunting smile.

Immediately the demons ran down the corridor. When they were just feet away, Jessica ran taking steps close the the right wall, she leapt pitching her right foot on the wall. The momentum sent her high into the air, her left foot extended and making contact with the middle eastern demon in the face. The demon fell under her weight, she plunged her blade into the caucasian. Then expertly she sung her blade around her body, it then landing in the second demon's chest as the body hit the floor. Both demons sparked and fizzed with the deadly blows.

Jessica looked up just in time to see three more demons, two males one female, charging down the hallway. She side stepped from the two fallen bodies, she charged forward. She threw her blade at the bigger of the males, the blade sunk deep into the body on impact, he fell crackling. The female was the first to reach Jessica, Jumping Jessica lunging her legs first. The demon's head fell in between her legs, one swift motion Jessica spung her body, till she felt the demon's neck crack. They both fell to the ground, Jessica flat on her back. Kicking the wall she swung her butt on the ground, legs extended knocking the last demon on the ground. He tried desperately to stand back up quickly But Jessica was up first. She kicked her right foot into the demons supporting leg, it cracked. Jessica twirled over the shoulders of the demon so she was now standing behind him she took a small bottle from her belt and crammed the holy water into the demon's face. He shrieked in pain and fell to the floor.

Jessica calmly walked to the first demon that had her blade fully in his chest, she tore the weapon his body. The holy water demon shrieking cries were loud and would draw attention. Jessica stood over him, took a deep breath then swung the blade down cutting off his head ending his cries. Blood spurting from the neck speckling Jessica's face. She could hear feet storming to her location. Jessica took her blade and drove it into the female's face, couldn't have a demon gaining consciousness and attacking her from behind.

Jessica took off down the hallway, it turned left. She knew from the blueprint it would open to a larger room most likely where it was a nurses station when it was an asylum. There she was met with a giant male demon who had an angel blade drawn. He stood in an expert swordsman stance.

"Finally someone that might be a challenge." Jessica breathed.

"I will be more of a challenge, I will be your doom blondie." His voice was low and deep, he held up to fingers and motion for her to come.

At the invitation Jessica crossed the room, slowly she look another small bottle from her belt. Just as a demon came charging from the hallway to the right. Without looking she threw the bottle at the demon who immediately fell to the ground in cries. She brought her blade up to meet her competitors stance. She swung her entire body to make contact with his lung attack. Before their bodies made contact she used her momentum to kick into the air. In a walking motion her left foot made contact to the demon's throat. He dropped his blade and caught her foot causing her body to spin in the air, she felt a ligament tear in her ankle. Her body crashed down on the floor hard, her back landing hard on his blade causing a cry to escape her lips. Her own blade had fallen from her hand when she fell.

"I will choke the life from you." Demon grunted, as he straddled her body. His heavy weight pinning her to the ground, and driving the blade's handle into her spin. His heavy and big hands wrapped around her thin throat cutting off her air. Her body tried to gasp, but no air came into her lungs. He pressed harder and she could feel her trachea being crushed under his strength. Her lungs burned, her vision went blurry. Her mind raced finding a solution to her situation. Her arms and legs kicked and clawed, anything to fight this heavy big body on top. "Gun" finally her brain found a temporary solution. She reached to her back and struggled to pull the gun from under her weight, it finally broke free. She quickly brought the gun and shot three times into her competitors face. He pitched backwards, his grip releasing from her throat, she gasped for the much needed air.

Grabbing the blade that was digging into her spine she stabbed it into the big demon's chest ending any chance of recovery.

"I always bring a gun to a knife fight," Jessica said spitting blood from her mouth. Her voice was raspy from the trauma.

Turning to the right hallway to where the demon she had burned, he sat stunned in silence. He started crawling backwards begging for mercy. She gave him none, her blade fell into his chest, ceasing his cries.

Looking around the room she picked up both blades. Her ankle was tender causing her a slight limp, nothing was broken but her back and leg ached. Her mind pushed through the pain, she was almost to the "Throne room." She gulped down air to regulate her breathing, she stood listening, she heard no steps. Everything was silent expect her breathing.

With a slight limp she continued forward. The Throne Room was just down the hallway that led straight from the nurses station. She followed it to the right, she could now see the door to the room. It was abandoned, no guard. They would then all be inside. Jessica swallowed, her throat burned, and she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Her breathing was to normal, she had come all this way, she couldn't leave empty handed, God needed Crowley and she wouldn't leave here without him.

"I know you're still with me, I still need your strength," she silently prayed as she pushed open the door


	9. Chapter 9

The "Throne Room" was big room, torches were lit and hung on the wall. On the far end of the room was a huge high back throne, made from dark wood. The wall behind the throne, held beautiful stained glass windows filling the room with colors of yellow, red, and green. On the throne sat a very beautiful brunette, who looked to be mid 20's. She sat with perfect posture in a blood red silk dress, her legs were neatly tucked underneath the chair as a queen would. Speaking of queen on her beautiful chocolate hair held a gold crown, lined with diamonds that caught the riveting colors that cascaded from the stain glass.

A carpet ran down the stairs and up the middle of the room to where Jessica stood with both angel blades drawn. On either side of the carpet stood 20 demons all dressed in the same dark suits, all staring at Jessica. Demons stood unmoving, they were all awaiting orders, with their hands folded in front of them. Jessica's eyes scanned looking for her target. She found Crowley chained to the right wall. A huge collar of steel marked with a devil's trap was chained to the wall along with his hands and feet. He wore a dark and expensive suit that was stained with blood and blotches of dirt. His once finely trimmed beard, was now matted with blood and who else knew. He looked broken, and pathetic, was hard to believe this pathetic creature was key to God's plan. He stared at Jessica his eyes silently gave the question, "who the frigging hell was this women intruder?"

Giggling from the high back chair tore Jessica's attention away from her target. The brunette, Jessica's guess was Amara giggled. Was not a sinister giggle, but more was like a rude teenager giggling with girlfriends. Jessica just stared at the young beauty.

"You? You're the one creating all that racket in my hell palace?" Amar's voice was just like the giggling teenager attitude, "You are the one who spoke with authority? Who the heck are you? And why do you disturb me and my subjects."

"My name is Jessica, and I am here for that thing chained to the wall." Jessica pointed to Crowley with her angel blade. Crowley shot an eyebrow high on his forehead. His heavy chains clanged when he turned to see Amara's response.

"And why do you want with my Uncle, Jessica? Jessica? I'm sorry do you have a Surname? I'm not placing you?" Amara voice sounded genuine.

"Jessica James, we have not met. I was sent to retrieve your uncle by some of his friends." Jessica raised her head to make an emphasise on her next statement. "The Winchesters."

"Oh Dean!" Amara squealed clapping her hands in delight. She looked at Crowley and frowned. "I'm afraid Jessica James, Dean cannot have my uncle, he is after all family." She sneered, Crowley said nothing but dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Well worth a shot in asking. I can take him with force." Jessica held her blades in a crouching tiger stance, eye's narrowed for combat.

"Oh," Amara giggled again. "I will make you my dinner brave warrior, but I could do with an entertaining show to build my appetite." She looked at the first two demons in line, "you two attack."

Upon request the two demons dropped angle blades from their sleeves. Both strode towards Jessica, who maintained her stance.

Jessica allowed the demon's to approach within inches of her before she attacked. She threw her first blade into the demon on the right, demon immediately fell upon impact of the blade. The second demon had watched the blade fly past, now turned in time to face Jessica swing her other blade to cut his head off. Body fell to the ground.

Amara signaled the next attack. Jessica backed up, creating distance,to rush the next pair. She bolted towards the demons, just before she reached the pair Jessica dropped to the floor, skidding across the throne room floor she slide easily underneath the approaching demons legs. Jessica stopped next to the demon that held her first blade. Quickly like a cat she jumped to her feet tearing the blade out of the deceased body, and plunged both blades into the demons who were not fast enough to turn around and face her.

Amara this time sent four demons to attack. Jessica with precision swung her blades out of her last two victims and sung them behind her, the angelic metal went directly into the two approaching demon's stomachs. Just as quick as the attack was she had her blades out of the bodies and twirled to be in front of her. She wasn't fast enough the last two demon's were on top of her, one lunged at her, Jessica tried to sidestep but wasn't quick enough the blade sliced open her cheek. The second demon's blade tore a gash in her leg.

Adrenaline pumping Jessica barely felt the wounds but it fueled her as a rage. She swung both blades on the demon that attacked first. One swift motion his head was missing. Blades flashing she lunged after her second victim, war cry escaped from her lungs as her blades plunged deep into his chest cavity.

"Enough!" Amar's voice boomed! She held up two fingers at Jessica and swung them forward.

An invisible force caught Jessica and flung her towards the entrance. The force hit her so hard it caused both blades to fall from her hands. She hit the wall with such force her head swam in pain. Jessica collapsed against the wall panting.

Amara walked across the carpet toward her. Couple feet away Amara motioned with her fingers for Jessica to stand. Jessica was paralysed and felt like she was floating miles above the ground, when in fact she was just an inch.

"You are a fine warrior, and very beautiful." Amara looked Jessica up and down, then started circling her prey, "Too bad you're also stupid. What were you thinking? Surely the Winchesters told you about my powers, and they told you this was a suicide mission."

Jessica said nothing, she just watched Crowley whose chains jangled when he hung his head in defeat. Amara ran her little fingers down Jessica's back admiring the muscles she saw on the warrior.

"Oh well girls gotta eat." Amara said in a mocking tone. She then faced Jessica, placed a hand on Jessica's throat and opened her mouth.

Jessica could feel pressure inside her chest. It wasn't painful but a deep throbbing pressure. Jessica watched as Amara's eyes widened, her mouth shut in frustration. Apparently wasn't suppose to happen, and has never not happen. Jessica couldn't help but smile, the self pronounced brat of a queen finally didn't get what she wanted.

"What the hell are you?!" Amara hissed in frustration. "I can feel your soul, you are human, I can feel you have one! But its latched on, its protected!" Amara looked deeply in Jessica's eyes searching. "Your soul, it's old. But you don't look old." Amara was certainly confused, all Jessica could do was smile.

"Arggghhh!" Amara screamed in frustration. "Answer me!"

Jessica turned and looked at the woman's face. "I'm here to collect Crowley."

Amara stormed towards Crowley in chains. "This guy? Really? He's more trouble than he's worth, I use to think I needed him for his protection before I became too powerful for even him." She looked at him and then back at Jessica. "Tell me Uncle, do you know this person? And I'll know if you're lying!"

Crowley stared at Jessica. "No your highness I don't know who she is, I've never seen her before in my life," Crowley's voice was deep and raw, Jessica could see a flash of bitterness in his eyes when he said 'your highness.'

"Hmmm…" Amara turned to walk back to Jessica. She flipped her wrist that sent Jessica flying against the wall.

"I can't eat your soul, but I can still hurt you, till you tell me who you really are." She stepped close to Jessica and smelled her neck. "I believe souls are like wine, better with age and your soul is ancient and smells delicious with knowledge and power,,, " Her eyes became bright in revelation, she took another sniff. "In fact, you smell like my brother." She narrowed her eyes in hate.

She about faced in stormed to her chair. She collapsed on the dark wood in thought. Strumming her fingers on the armrest impatiently. She looked at Jessica, then at Crowley, then back to Jessica. FInally her eyes fell on to the 8 bodies that littered her floor, then back to the remaining 12 standing at attention, a smile grew on her face.

"Men turn and look at me," all the demons turned and fanned out to see her. "I want revenge on the men she killed in here and the ones outside. Go have fun each of you take turns beating her, but don't kill her. I want that pleasure."

Jessica watched without fear in her eyes, as the men lined up in front of her. Each one took there time in punching, kicking, slapping and spitting on her. They also tore at her clothes, one had taken her jacket and had given it to Amara as a gift. Jessica had lost count at 12 hits in the face. She tried her best to not cry out, but after what seemed like ages, every blow was met with a grunt or gasp. After what felt like an eternity the last kick to her stomach ended the ordeal.

Jessica opened her now swollen eyes, she watch as drool and blood fell to the floor where her gaze fell. Her whole body was on fire and broken. Tears welled in her eyes, never in either of her lifetimes had she withstand such a beating. Her vision was blurry and she was teetering on the edge of consciousness. A prayer came to her, it came from everything in her soul to silently cry out to God. "Please you would never abandon me in a time of need. You would never send me into battle without a weapon, please I need you now."

Minutes of silence. Amara had gotten off her throne to gloat over Jessica's brokenness. Crowley refused to look at the gruesome scene. He had been off of human blood but there was something about the warrior an old familiarity he couldn't place, Crowley knew she was on his side. Everything in the room was put into slow motion as Jessica hung by the darknesses invisible force.

A shock electrified Jessica's body, was like million of adrenaline shots coursing through her veins. Jessica's vision cleared, muscles began to strengthen with the electricity that flowed there her..Jessica's head snapped up in time to see every demon backing away from her. She felt the darkness loose her grip on her body. Jessica slid down to the floor landing on her feet in a catlike movement. She felt a numbness across her forearm, Jessica watched as a blue flame crawled across her arms. The flame did not burn, but tingled across her skin. Jessica watched in wonder as the blue flame danced across her arms it left a tattoo behind. The blue flame died down leaving the design of a leaping lion was etched into each of her arms.

Jessica looked at Amara who had stepped back in amazement as everyone in the room. Her mouth wide open, eyes as big as plates. Jessica had to smile. Her body still was broken but it was given a new strength, poor little Amara didn't know what she was in for.

"leo impetum!" Jessica called out as she stuck her arms forward towards the host of demons.

Immediately the blue flame shot out of Jessica's new tattoos into two masses in front of her. The flames danced and raced to form a mass, suddenly it was clear what the flames were creating. Two, five feet tall ghost like lions appeared illuminated by the flames blue hue. Two mighty roars came from each of the creatures. They leapt on the stunted demons, they thrashed, attacked, and growled. The onslaught was over quickly leaving the lions to pace the room for another command.

Amara had rushed to her throne and stood in silence behind the chair eyeing the lions. Crowley stood mouth opened in wondering and shock. Jessica watched the lions, and looked at the slaughter of demons that had given her a beating. "Thank you" she breathed in the prayer. Upon hearing her voice the Lion walked back to her nuzzling her, she pat on behind the ear amazed at how soft their fur was.

"I knew exactly who I was up against Amara, but you have no idea who you were against!" To Jessica's irritation, she limped towards Amara, one Lion walked with her for support, she accepted by leaning on the beast. "Now I am taking what I came here for and you can't stop me."

Amara's face grew stern, she let go of the safety of her chair to rush Jessica. At the sametime the other Lion roared. The roar was so loud Jessica felt like the concrete below shook. Amara stopped in her tracks, and froze.

"Venit, Judah and Leo" Jessica called to the Lions. The Lions mass faded back into blue flame and travelled back to Jessica's arms and sizzled back into frozen tattoos.

With that she picked up two angel blades, broke Crowley's chains and headed out of the asylum. Amara didn't move from her hiding spot.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What the sodden hell was that?" Crowley's deep voice was set in panic.

"My name is Jessica James, that was God. I am to take you to the Winchesters hideout." Jessica responded in a monotoned voice.

Jessica walked towards her bike. She groaned in realization she couldn't ride due to the injuries she withstood. She scanned the streets, they needed a vehicle.

"Ya sorry sweetheart but I don't think the Harley is going to cut it for the journey."

Crowley was growing on Jessica's nerves, but she refused to show any emotion. Right now she needed to concentrate at the next task. First thing, acquiring a ride, then getting to the Winchesters hide out. Jessica limped to the street, they would have to walk down to the Piggly Wiggly she saw at the end of the street.

Luckily they didn't have to walk long. Parked on the side of the street was a grey Dodge Challenger. Engine running and the keys were left inside of the vehicle.

"Thank you," she whispered to God.

Chances of a brand new car like this, abandoned in the middle of nowhere, were zero, this was left on purpose. Besides God always knew what she liked, this was a beautiful car. Jessica opened the door to lower herself in the driver seat when she noticed Crowley still standing on the sidewalk.

"What?" Jessica asked trying to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry love, last time I saw Dean Winchester I tried to kill him. I think it best we went our separate ways."

"No! You're coming Crowley. I didn't almost die in that shit hole just to have you walk now. Don't make me get the lions to drag your ass there." Jessica pounded her fist on the roof.

"If you can promise me that Dean Winchester doesn't lay a finger on me, and I get better answers to my questions. I'll get in." Crowley paused, "oh and I get a new suit."

"Yes I agree. Now if you will we have a long drive and I would like to get there, get a shower, and pass out as soon as possible." Jessica lowered herself in the car.

The car ride was quiet for most of the way. Jessica's body went from numb to pure agony. She couldn't trust Crowley in driving so Jessica did the entire journey herself. The compound was a sight for sore eyes when they reached it the second day. Jessica pulled the Dodge into the garage, lucky for her Dean was there washing the Impala, first he drew his weapon at the unfamiliar car, when he noticed Jessica he rushed forward. Tiredness and in pain caught up to Jessica, and the next thing Jessica knew was blackness overcoming her, and slumping in the car seat


	10. Chapter 10

When Jessica woke up she was in a unfamiliar room. She had no memory of how she got in the room, or even where she was. She saw movement to her left and saw Castiel sitting up in a chair next to the tiny bed. Seeing Castiel all her memories came flooding back.

"How long was I out?" Jessica groaned

"Just a day, you were exhausted, you were beaten badly. I healed you but your body still needed to rest, you went through quite a trauma." Castiel's voice was deep but smooth, Jessica was lost in his magnificent blue eyes, she truly felt safe. A name then popped into her head.

"Crowley, where is he?"

"The boys have a place they call a dungeon. They have kept Crowley there before, it's filled with devil traps so he is secure. He won't escape." Castiel looked Jessica up and down his eyes were sad, "I should have gone with you. Next time I go!" His voice was stern, this was not debatable.

Jessica sat up. Her head was swimming and her arms ached were the fresh Lion tattoos were. She absent mindedly stroked her left arm tracing the Lion. "I wasn't alone, HE saw everything. And as to the next step I don't have one yet, waiting on the boss." She smiled, her friend hadn't abandoned her, and gave her the best gift of all. Heaven's Lions.

"May I?" Castiel was also staring at the tattoo.

"Of course. Must be like seeing an old pet. These once guarded heaven like Hounds guard Hell." She stretched out her left arm so Castiel could inspect them, "Castiel this is Leo." She then stretched out her right arm, "This is Judah."

Tears fell from his eyes, "yes I remember them well. I thought they were gone forever. was a terrible day when they left, was when all the Angel's realised God left Heaven. There was mass confusion in heaven. Heaven has never felt the same, which is why I lead a garrison on earth I couldn't be in heaven without our father. Didn't seem like home." His fingers gently stroked each cat silhouette. "Home…" Castiel's voice was distant, his mind was somewhere else.

Jessica allowed the Angel warrior to reminisce his home. It must have been devastating to the Angels when the Lions were found missing. Then God was found gone. They must have been so lost, chaotic, confused, abandoned. Jessica knew why he left, but it wasn't her place to share, God would reveal his plan to those he choose. Her heart went out to Castiel, he tried so hard to follow his father's wishes,and plan. He also stumbled and fell, he murdered, and allowed heaven to fall into the wrong hands. He had been alone, homeless, hungry, tired, lost, he felt loss, and he felt loved by the brothers. Wasn't her place to reveal God's secrets but it was her place to try an heal this broken warrior.

Jessica sat up more, and draped her long legs over the bedside. That was when she realised she was in a change of clothes. She sat in mens boxers and a man's tank top. By the size she was judging they were Dean's, they hung loosely on Jessica's tiny frame.

"You clothes were torn, and bloody. I can heal you but not materials, so you had to borrow Dean's things till then. I'm sorry I changed you while you slept." Castiel replied reading her mind.

Jessica was slightly embarrassed Castiel had seen her naked, and in such a state. She knew she shouldn't be but this was an angel that looked up to her ina former life. She sent him and his brothers into battle. She was a legend and here she was, he had seen her not only weak and bleeding but also naked, and broken.

"Are you alright?" Castiel was by her side. She looked at him, concern flooding his eyes. She remembered what she wanted to do to this loyal servant.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jessica said shaking off her embarrassment she had been feeling, "Come closer please. She patted to the bed next to her."

Castiel obeyed. She took his hands looked at them very carefully. They were warm against hers, which felt like ice. She stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs. Castiel sat quietly watching her hands in his, unsure of what to do. Slowly he withdrew his gaze to meet hers, her crystal eyes were enchanting he never wanted to look at anything else in his life. Hours ago he had wiped blood and dirt from her naked body, gently clothed her, and waited for hours for her to wake to see those crystal eyes. Her blond hair was messy but fell around her hand framing her small face in a sexy way. She had no makeup on, she was sitting in borrowed mens closed but to Cass he never seen a woman look more sexy than she did right now with her small hands in his.

Jessica felt warmth building inside her chest as she held Castiel's gaze. Slowly she let the warmth trickle down her arms and into the angel's hands. The moment the warmth left her, Castiel jumped. They both held their gaze frozen in the moment. She was lost in his blue ey's, she could feel all his pain, worry, and strength. What seemed like moments lasted minutes. When Jessica felt all the warmth leave her body, she finally tore her eye's away from Castiela and let her eye's fall. It was complete.

"What was that?" His voice was rough.

"You healed me I healed you. I repaired your wings and status with HES mercy. You have fought so hard Castiel, but you have been so lost. It's about time you knew GOd was on your side." Jessica felt strange, she could feel HIM close.

Castiel stood, a new strength flowing through him. He felt renewed, restored, hopeful for the first time in a long time. He stretched out his wings, they felt strong and powerful. He was his true form a strong seraphim, leader of a garrison in the heavenly army. His grace was renewed and strong, he could feel his father's strength not just in him but in the room.

Jessica caught Castiel's hand, as he inspected his new strength. and held it for a second. He tore his eyes away and looked into Jessica's eyes. While looking into Castiel's eyes her mind blanked, and flashed back to her dreams she had while she slept.

"Jessica?" Castiel could sense something was wrong. "Jessica?!"

Jessica's eyes dilated, and she pitched back onto the bed in a seizure. He tried to calm her with his grace, but he was locked out. Something had a hold of her body and it wasn't letting go. .

"SAM! DEAN!" Castiel yelled for help. Moments later Sam burst through the door followed by Dean.

"What happened?" Sam rushed forward.

"I don't know she was awake now she is seizing, I can't help her I'm locked out."


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica woke, she cracked opened her eyes. She still was in the same room she woke up with Castiel the first time. Looking around the room she found Sam in the small chair to her left. He was reading an ancient looking book. Jessica didn't make a noise she just sat watching his face. His eyes were narrowed, which made little worn lines between his eyebrows. He was scanning the page like someone looking for a piece of a puzzle. He was the younger of the Winchesters, just like his brother he too was both touched by Heaven and Hell. 11 years ago this man was finding his way through college, had a stable social life, even a girl he deeply loved. Now here he sat researching to stop the up and coming doom. He was an excellent killer but he was on a mission to save as many people as he could. Unlike Dean whose quick wit and hard ass sarcasm, Sam wore his heart on his sleeve.

Jessica tried to sit up, Sam was immediately by her side.

"Oh no no, need to take it slow." Sam gently pushed her back down on her soft pillow.

"Castiel, it worked right?" Jessica's voice came out in a grunt.

"Yes Jessica Cass has his wings back. Dean made him leave and put them to use. He didn't leave your side, and his pacing was making all of us nervous. Can you tell me what happened? Cass said you just collapsed in a seizure. He said you were fine then the next you were convulsing." Sam big brown eyes shone with his sympathy and worry... Heart on his sleeve.

"I'm fine. Sometimes God's visions can knock me on my butt. But I'm fine." Jessica motioned for the cup of water that was sitting across the room. Sam took the hint and brought it to her. The water was cool and crisp, it immediately quenched her thirst. She handed it back to Sam with a smile.

"Who are the Mikaelson's?" Sam asked in a gentle voice, "you mentioned the name while you were unconscious."

"They are the next pieces to come into play. We have Crowley, who will speak for Hell, Castiel who will speak for Heaven. You and your brother speak for humanity, and hunters. We need someone to speak for the monsters. The Mikaelson's are a very powerful family, but their world is filled with Magic, not spiritualism that we all are use to."

"Magic? And Spiritualism are two different things?" Sam searched her eyes in curiosity.

"Yes, think of it like a parallel world that runs alongside this one. But you both occupy the same world. You are like two countries who have never known of each other, but you both feel the effects of each other," Jessica could see Sam's face grow in confusion. "Look it's hard to grasp which is why God took me away for a second so he could explain it better. I don't fully understand it either but they are key to help us end the darkness. We need Dean, Cass, and Crowley together so I can explain it to everyone."

Sam nodded in agreement. Took out his cell phone.

The boys refused to have Crowley upstairs at the conference room. They prefer the king of hell sitting in the "dungeon." Getting to the dungeon one had to wind their way through a series of hallways before finding the correct door. The walk made Jessica appreciate the men of letters even more. The secret society was stabbing in the dark and poking dangerous monsters, but they knew how to build a fortress, and all their resources went into this place.

They entered a tiny room, it looked like a store room, Jessica's immediate thought was the brothers had chosen the wrong room. Sam went to the wall to left and opened the two shelves that were split in two. They were hinged to the wall, and swung freely like a two door system. This revealed the other half of the room that was hidden. Crowley sat at a metal table chained by his neck, feet, and arms. His eyes were wide in alert. The room was cold and Jessica was deeply grateful for the zip up hoodie Sam had given her earlier. But she was still in the too big boxer shorts, her legs shivered at their exposure, Jessica wished she had some jeans on, or any type of pants.

"Well lovelies, it's about time we all had a sit down." Crowley's voice was deep, and more authoritative than it was back in Amara's company. Crowley eyed Dean who crossed the room, to pull out a chair for Jessica, who gratefully sat down. "I hope we have no hard feelings squirrel, it's seems I was only trying to kill you to impress the wrong girl."

"You know what, can it," Dean crossed his arms. "It seems we have a plan to kill that bitch, and you're apart of it. But once that is done, you're fair game and I will run a knife through your british accented ass."

The threat made no effect on the demon, he just smiled looking at the brothers. Then his smile dropped when his gaze fell on Jessica. "Well what's the plan? How can I be of service?"

"Were still missing one." Jessica looked to Sam.

"He'll be here…"

Sam was cut off when the angel appeared next to Jessica. Castiel looked at everyone in the room. "I haven't missed anything have I?" He said unsure of himself.

"Ah got your wings back I see." Crowley eyed Jessica, "probably a gift from blondie."

No one said anything. Jessica stood and walked around the table toward Crowley's seat. His brown eyes watched every movement she did, like how one watches a threat approach. He backed away a little when Jessica stood to the left of his chair.

"Do you know who I am?" Jessica's voice was deep.

"No." Was all the demon could speak.

"No? Oh come Crowley we both have changed so much. But I recognized you the moment I saw you chained to Amar's wall…" Jessica paused and Crowley remained silent. " Ah! Well maybe I have changed more, but you have built a really good illusion. Even now the Winchesters, or a garrison leader have yet to recognized you. But you couldn't hide from me, or God."

Crowley gulped his eye's wide. "You're speaking about a long time ago. It's history I am no more that man than you are King David."

"There you go! You're losing your edge Hiram." Jessica turned to look at Castiel who's eye's opened wide in amazement.

"No this is not…. no." Castiel's deep voice came out rough.

"Wait a minute, catch the whole class up on this." Dean unfolded his arms, and Sam who had been leaning on the far wall came closer.

"Hiram was an Angel who was the exalted brother. He helped build King David's palace. But after David died Hiram went missing." Castiel looked to Jessica for the rest of the story.

Jessica sat on the metal table in front of Crowley, "Yes, his friendship and loyalty were of great comfort to me. But Hiram always wanted one thing, that was to become human. He always envied humanity's free will. So Miram the angel chose to fall and become a man," the demon hung his head in shame. "Took some time but Hiram was born in Scotland. Unfortunately just like a human he had no say in what kind of family he was born to. He grew up with an abusive father, and even more abusive mother who practiced in Wicca, and dark abuse caused a fallen angel to fall even further, to a murder. And well murder's go to hell isn't that right Crowley?" Still silence, Jessica continued. "He was always good at climbing the ranks, which is why he is in the position he is in now."

"I'm still confused here, "Dean raised one of his hands. "Angel's can do that? They can become human."

"I was once human Dean. If an angel gives up his grace he can fall, and be born on earth." Castiel's voice was quiet in thought. "But surely someone in heaven had to know."

"Naomi knew, they were once lovers." Jessica's stated, eye's never leaving Crowley's form in front of her.

"Makes sense. It is why he has no soul, even though we have tried to find it. He didn't want us to have his bones and find out the true story." Sam stated.

"It is also the reason why he couldn't kill any of you. Winchester Brothers are known to every angel even before you were born. Also why he has saved your lives, even your's Castiel." Jessica watched Crowley closely, there was another reason why he couldn't let Castiel die but enough of this man's secrets have come to light today. Jessica would let that secret come to light on its own time." Its why he strived to be close to you Dean, brothers love, family love is what he has always wanted. What he craved as a human but never got. It is also why we unlike other monsters never underestimated you."

"Head cannon!" Dean exclaimed..

"HIram…" Jessica spoke softly to Crowley. The demon lifted his head slightly barely looking at Jessica. Jessica took pity on the creature. She reached out and stroked his bearded cheek, at first he flinched at her touch but then embraced it. "Hiram, old friend we need your help. We were once friends, you are not completely gone."

"What do you need?" Crowley's voice was low and soft.

"Demons we need hell and it's demons. Including access to the cage." Jessica leaned back.

"Okay here is the plan. You all represents God's creation." Jessica motioned to the four of them.

"Demons," pointing to Crowley.

"Angel's," pointing to Castiel.

"Humanity," pointing to Sam.

"And hunters," pointing to Dean. "Now out of God's creation what are we missing?"

Everyone exchanged glances, Sam sighed. "Monsters were missing monsters."

"Yes! Good!" Jessica exclaimed.

"No wait why do we need monster's. This is just a God fight, heaven and hell. Light and dark, why do we need humanity, and monsters in the mix?" Dean stated.

"Because that's where you are wrong. The darkness is here to destroy God's creation. Everything that exist here is because of God's betrayal of his sister. He had to lock her away to create everything we know. It's not just heaven and hell's existence that is held in the balance. But everything! Monsters, Hunters, even disney land is in the balance. Her revenge on God is to destroy everything!" Jessica paused, but their were not more questions. "That's why I crashed upstairs. God needs all of us to set the board in this chess game."

"Okay so we go grab a couple of monsters explain the situation then what all monsters will do what we say?" Dean's voice sounded sarcastic.

"Not you. Me. You guys are monster killers. You give nightmares to the nightmares. Myself and Castiel will go." Jessica pointed to the angel.

"Mikaelson's, those are the monsters you are looking into bringing in this war?" Sam spoke.

"Yes the Mikaelson's are a powerful family. Monsters will listen and follow them." Jessica said.

"But wait, how do you know they will just listen? And more importantly why would they even help?" Dean was getting sarcastic. "I don't know about you but monster's aren't a very lets sit down and discuss this kind of group."

"Because like most monsters they were human. Being a monster was forced on them. Their family alone represents vampires, werewolves, and witches. If anyone can get monsters to follow them it's this ruthless bunch. One of them the oldest, Elijah is diplomatic to say the least. He won't just kill on the spot, he will listen and will reason. If I can get him to listen then the rest of the family will have no choice but to listen."

"Okay so what do we need to do while you and Cass are gathering this family?" Sam asked.

"I need Crowley to gather forces in hell, I need both of you to gather hunters. But quietly, I will also need you two to continue taking cases. Don't let Amara see that we are sitting up the chess board, we need her to be caught unaware. Once I have Elijah on our side I will contact you with a meeting place. It will be the first of its kind, where monsters and hunters will meet to join forces against a common enemy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments. I do admit that I am not a terribly good writer or speller. Just someone who has some good ideas and trying to make a story out of it all. If anyone knows anyone willing to edit my story I would be ecstatic, But I do hope my penmanship isn't that bad that it takes away from the story. :)**

 **Were getting so close to the Mikaelson's! I have to say it was so hard not rushing to get to that part of the story, but like painting a masterpiece it takes time to build the colors to get to the bigger pictures. Hope you all enjoy the next chapters :)**

Castiel, Dean, Sam left to discuss the new change of events. They all walked slowly into the conference room trying to digest everything that was just revealed.

"Where does Lucifer fit into all this?" Sam sat at the table.

"I don't know, but I know one thing you are not going to be the one who goes back into the cage." Dean started to pace beside the table. When he noticed the angel, "you have been there, you and this fearless blonde can go get satan."

Castiel scanned the table in deep thought. "I have been there before I pulled Sam out. But we don't need to worry about Lucifer just yet. Jessica never said anything about the cage, just that we needed Crowley to access the cage. The plan doesn't involve Lucifer just now."

"That son of a bitch he was an angel, how could we have not known this entire time?!" Dean said clearly upset.

"What do you know about Hiram?" Sam looked to the angel for answers.

"I don't know much about him. I wasn't a garrison leader at the time, I was trying to work up the ranks. In fact that whole era is a bit hazy to me." Castiel rubbed his head, "I do believe Jessica and Crowley are not sharing the whole story. Doesn't add up how a Angel in his position just decides to become Human. There is more to the story."

"Ya I get that too," Dean stopped his pacing. "Freakin Angel man! How could we not have seen it. He had so many times to kill us, but instead he didn't."

"Right now we need to concentrate on the task at hand." Castiel stood up straight and began to fidget with his hands. "I will go with Jessica, and help with the Mikaelson's, Sam can you find anything on them?"

Sam went to his laptop, "See what I can find, she didn't give us much except the family is full of witches, vampires, and werewolves."

"I don't like it, were the hunters we should be the one's going. Not staying behind and pretend everything is hunky dory, but were on the brink of war." Dan collapsed in a chair next to Sam.

"Right away I found a old folk lore of a family whose mother turned her entire family into the first vampires for their protection…." Sam paused as he scrolled through the website he had pulled up. "Apparently they are immortal, say's only a stake made from the white oak they were created under can kill them. Then goes on saying that the oak tree was burned."

"Wait a minute. So if they were the first vampires, than all the vampires we have ever hunted were created from them, meaning they kill, they turned innocent people into who they are. These are not the good guys. They're killers." Dean said looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Thank you for not telling the entire story." Crowley watched Jessica very carefully.

"It isn't something that needs to be revealed right now. Besides would probably just hurt someone I am growing very fond of." Jessica shivered in the oversize hoodie.

"Ah so you and feathers are growing fond of each other." Crowley's eyebrows shot upwards in amusement. When Jessica didn't speak or move he continued. "Doesn't matter. This plan of your's is suicidal. There is a reason no hunters, demons, or angels mess with the Mikaelson's so much they are never heard of. They are murders, ruthless killers, so much so their own parents and even couple of their own have fought and fallen by the ones that have survived. These are not nightmares, these are the forgotten nightmares, the ones we repress because they are to dark to look at. And this is coming from the king of hell!"

"It's sweet you're worried about me Crowley" Jessica smirked

"I'm not looking out for you, I am looking out for myself blondie. I am not the adoring angel you remember I am only after saving my own ass no one else's." Crowley adjusted the chains on his wrist. "I do believe our only chance at surviving Amara is you and HIM. So hearing your going to try and team up with the most powerful family, who has no problem killing their own least of all strangers who try and infiltrate their family. Has me a bit worried that we are sacrificing our queen so early in the game."

"The board isn't setup yet Crowley, no one is sacrificing anything. But that's why I am taking feathers, as you called him. He has grown a lot since when I was King. He is more sure of himself and making his own choices. He is a fighter, and has survived without heaven, and at a time he survived without the Winchesters."Jessica stood and walked towards the door. "Besides they have never seen anything like him."

"I hope your right." Crowley said softly, as Jessica left the room.

Jessica walked in as Castiel, Sam, and Dean were huddled around the computer. When she entered Castiel was the first to notice. Jessica made a mental note that he was always aware when she was close. Would come in handy.

"So reading up on the family and finding out they are a bunch of psychopathic killers, who are immortal, vampires, the youngest brother is a hybrid of a werewolf/vampire, and their older sister is one of the most powerful witches." As Jessica spoke they all turned to look at her in amazement. "Yes I know exactly who I am up against."

"So how are you going to explain to them you need them to fight in a war against the most powerful evil thing, who may or may not be able to kill them. Oh and by the way your fellow soldiers want you dead as soon as it's over." Dean's voice dripping with sarcasm. "Invite yourself to dinner?"

"Easy I need Castiel to go and pick up our leverage," Castiel stepped forward looking confused. "You see they are in a power struggle right now. Not by their own design but what was created by them. Who would like nothing more than to get each others sire lines out of the picture."

"Wait a minute, aren't these guys kings to their kind?" Dean asked

"Well no. Just like the family, their sire lines have fought and even have made enemies. So in order to remove the competition cut the head off of the snake…"

"Kill a sire, you kill their line." Sam said interrupting Jessica.

"Exactly! So you have 3 sire lines fighting for control, and power struggle. So they are picking fights with their sires and trying to pit each other against each other. So the first sire's have created a fake prophecy to set the family against each other. It is our job Castiel to stop this bickering and unite the family and unite the sire lines."

"I don't believe in getting into other family fights. But I still don't see your angel, how are you even going to get any of these blood thirsty angry family members to slow down and listen to you?" Dean asked making a good point.

"Well right now one sire line had the bright idea of hiding their sire. The Original named Rebekah is lost and her vampire brothers and witch of a sister are doing all they can to find her, but this tangle of lies, and misdirection are slowing them down." Jessica turned to Castiel, "So Castiel, be a dear and go to these coordinates and pick up a coffin. Oh! Might want to wear something waterproof. It's on the bottom of the Ocean floor. Take it to this storage center in New Orleans."

Castiel took the piece of paper that Jessica held out for him. He read the numbers quickly and with a quick nod to Sam and Dean he disappeared.

Dean smiled, "poor guy I don't think he own's a swimsuit."

Jessica ignored the comment, and turned to Sam. "Sam I need a credit card. The Original family is use to a certain type of living style and hoodie and boxer shorts are not appropriate."


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later Jessica drove her Challenger near the Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana.. Castiel had done as instructed and didn't have any problems finding Rebekah's coffin. So far everything was falling into place. They had their peace offering, Dean and Sam were finding cases, and Crowley was locked away for future use. Jessica groaned no parking, or course, when she was wearing heels. She was wearing a skin tight red cocktail dress, Stilettos, and her hair was curled, she pulled every trick in the book to make herself more appetizing for any vampires in the neighborhood.

Just as she was squeezing her car in between two spots, Castiel appeared on the sidewalk in front of her. She sighed, finally! He had gone to help Dean and Sam on a case that required Angelic Muscle so she had driven the last day by herself. Having him there made her feel more at ease on the task at hand. She was going to enter the French Quarter a sector of Vampire territory. She felt confident with her knowledge of Krav Maga against demons, but these vampires were trained by Marcel Gerard himself, a vampire who understood discipline and wasn't afraid of the original family.

Jessica took a breath, then got out of the car to join her Angel on the sidewalk. As she stepped out, she watched as Castiel quickly looked away and scanned the streets. She smiled, her outfit was working was even making an Angel uncomfortable with desire.

"Thank goodness, you're a sight. I thought I was going to have to kick this hornet's nest by myself." Jessica flashed her perfect smile, and took him by the hand.

"I, uh, Dean and Sam required some more holy oil, and needed help to build a trap." He kept his face down the street but his eyes were on her trying to steal glances. "Uh, you changed."

Jessica started to lead them down the street towards Jackson Square. "Ya I'm the bait, Castiel. Vampires are very sexualized, hence the sexy look and cleavage. Red to make them thirsty and remind them of blood. Shove me into any bar and I'll be able to draw out all the vampire in the Quarter."

Castiel stopped and looked at their joined hands. "I don't like it…"

"You don't like what? You don't like my dress? You don't think I'm pretty enough?" Jessica tried to catch his eye contact.

"No… I just…." Castiel was looking everywhere but her eyes. He didn't like being this uncomfortable, Jessica made him very uncomfortable and now seeing her in the tiny sexy dress he was under her spell. He was frustrated with the sexual desire that was building in him. She once was the King of Israel, his father's best friend, he couldn't have these feelings.

"Castiel," Jessica spoke softly and placed a cool hand on his scruffy cheek. "Please look at me."

Castiel slowly brought his eyes up to where they were staring at her heels. Her tanned and long legs looked soft and smooth in the sunlight. The dress hugged her every curve of her hips, flat stomach, and cleavage. From his height he could see her cleavage was gently poking through the v neckline of the dress. Her crystal eyes pierced his core, her hair curled down her shoulders like strings of pure gold. She was breathtaking and his desire made his mouth water.

"Castiel you don't need to worry. I am a fighter, I am deadly, and I am confident we can do this. If I falter I have you watching out for me. I trust you, and I trust your strength. I need you Castiel, I need you to watch my back." Jessica's eyes flashed worry, "I don't want to be bait no more than you want me to be. But I'm not worried, I have you... my guardian Angel." She smiled.

Castiel's chest burned with pride. She needed him and he wouldn't let her down, no harm would ever come to her under his watch. He couldn't hold her piercing gaze he lowered his head, and gently pushed his face into her cool hand. That's when Jessica did something so unexpected it almost knocked the Angel into another time line.

Jessica leaned in closer to her guardian's body and lifted his head. She leaned in close and placed her soft lips on his. It was a whisper of a kiss but the explosion it set off in Castiel was powerful. He tried to push deeper into the gentle kiss but Jessica's lips were gone. Castiel opened his eyes at the loss and found she was staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"We can do this, they have never seen anything like you. But remember I need to get close, so that means letting me get close you cannot come to my aid till I request it." Jessica's voice was in a hush tone.

."I will be whatever you need me to be." Castiel then let her go and watched her enter the Square alone.

Jessica entered the square confident the Angel would do whatever was necessary to help her in completing her task at finding the Mikaelson's. The square was starting to get busy with tourist and party goers, the deeper the sun sat the more people mingled out of their hiding spots to join the party. Jessica could feel her disguise was drawing attention, but she didn't find what she was looking for. A Vampire dressed in a suit, handsome, and he carried himself like royalty.

She turned down towards Bourbon Street. Jazz music filled the air, creating an atmosphere Jessica had never experienced in this lifetime. Her mind's eye flashed to her previous life. Middle Eastern street, filled with people, song, and cheer. As King David he danced in the street after he had found the Ark of the Covenant, much to his wife's embarrassment. He couldn't help it the joyfulness he felt, mixed with the music had a profound hold on him and he had to dance.

This Jazz environment felt the sameway. The atmosphere was a joyous one, there had to be a celebration. Jessica crossed the street towards the festive music. That's when she saw the happy couple stand amongst the crowd, it was a wedding. Jessica smiled grateful for the celebration that was taking place during her most dreadful. She decided to stick around the atmosphere and choose a close by bar to get a drink.

"Keep your angel ears on Castiel." With that she opened the door.

The bar was very dark, pairs dotted in random tables, all looking for a romantic drink with their partners. Jessica sensed few wandering eyes as some men watched her walk in and cross to the bar.

"Hello Beauty, what can I get you?" The Bartender eye'd her as he dried some glasses. He was tall with a light blue dress shirt, wrinkly. He had a face of a bodybuilder, and arms like one to. He must also be the peacekeeper in this joint.

"Umm, Cosmopolitan please." Jessica spoke in her best girly voice.

"Right away." He took one last at Jessica before turning around to fix her drink.

Jessica took a seat at the bar where she could view the entire place. Music of the festivities were trickling in making the dark place comfortable. Wasn't the classiest place, but it certainly was a nice dark place for people to be unseen. Was a perfect Vampire hunting ground.

"I have never seen your pretty smile around here before," The Bartender said return with her drink.

"No I am the poor sucker who is a friend of a friend who needed a date to a wedding. Ugh weddings so much pomp and circumstance for a party that well statistically end in divorce lawyers." She smiled her ruby lips revealing her perfect teeth. "How much is that?"

"I got this one George." said a british sinister voice from behind her.

Jessica turned to find a good looking dark hair man in a business suit. He carried himself like royalty, and distinguishment. He certainly fit the bill for Elijah, so Jessica smiled and raised her glass in a thank you. The man took the next seat beside her.

"My my, you are very beautiful. Where is this date of yours, still attending the wedding?" The man looked around the bar.

"Nah, he wont come looking for me, he was just using me to make someone jealous. I'm pretty sure he is off buying her a drink."

"A beauty like yours is not appreciated." Charming Englishman smiled.

"Oh no no it worked the girl got jealous so someone noticed." Jessica let out a giggle.

The Englishman looked deeply into her eyes. She could sense an old soul, but slippery. Something wasn't right this couldn't be the one they call honorable. This man was just like any creepy man good looking girls had to beat down with a stick. But his charm and English accent seem to get him whatever he wanted. Not many people have said no to this man, which is why he carried himself higher than everyone in the bar, including Jessica.

"Name is Angelina, you from around here?" Jessica lied.

"Angelina I am Lucien, no I am here for some dysfunctional family business." He smiled and looked Jessica up and down. All Jessica thought was creep. But maintained a smile.

Lucien then leaned forward really close to Jessica's face, his eyes were concentrated on Jessica's. Quickly Jessica watched his eyes dilate. "You're going to come with me."

At first Jessica was confused, why on earth would she go anywhere with this creep? That's when she remembered the fun fact of compulsion. He was complaining her to follow him. Jessica quickly recovered and stood up with a smile. Well that answered the question if he was a vampire. Lucien smiled and jumped off his stool and headed for the back door.

The back door lead to an alley, the evening had grown darker into a crisp twilight. Couple of street lights were flickering on. The Jazz music was still being played in the quarter. Jessica followed Lucien to the furthest wall that had no light streaming to it.

"You know I haven't killed a while in this town. Can't be having the police for get about the serial killer on the loose. You are going to be my finest meal yet. Now don't move, and don't make a sound." Lucien did the trick with his eyes. When Jessica didn't move his face contorted and he smiled now bearing his fangs.

Jessica jumped backwards. Yep vampire, she found one, didn't take long, she thought. Lucien looked confused.

"Oh no you're on vervain? Oh well this will just make things a tiny bit more messier."

"Try a whole lot more messier." Jessica pulled a gun from clutch bag and pointed it straight at the vampire's face.

Lucien begun to laugh. "What is wrong with your species? A gun really? I'm stronger, faster…" with lightning speed he knocked Jessica's gun to the gun, the other hand backhanded her. He hit with such force it caused Jessica to stumble backwards.

"Tell me Angelina. There is nothing you can do against me. I am far more superior."

Jessica spit blood from her mouth. "Well there is one thing us humans have that your species doesn't."

Lucien grinned sinisterly bearing his fangs once again. "And what is that?"

"Guardian Angels." Jessica raised her voice praying Castiel could still hear her.

Lucien laughed, "Angels are no match for devils."

Before he could lunge Castiel was behind him. Castiel twirled the vampire to his fist. The impact was so hard Jessica could hear the vampires nose break. The vampire cried in pain, as he grabbed his face. Then as quick as a bullet the vampire tried to dodge to the right and escape, but Castiel was again in front of him, with another blow to the face. Lucien fell to the ground. The angel grabbed the vampire and held him with one hand against the wall.

"What the fuck are you?" Lucien managed to say

"I am an Angel of the Lord, and you will give us answers." Castiel's voice was low and eyes were narrowed showing his blue grace.

Jessica stepped closer to the men. "Where can I find Elijah Mikaelson?"

Lucien's face contorted back into human form, with blood dripped from his face. "Look you're new here I get it, but you don't want to go anywhere near the Mikaelson's. Beside if I send you and your attack dog to their doorstep I am the one with his head on a pike!"

Castiel hit the vampire's face again. "You're going to tell us."

"They're going to kill me!" Lucien cried.

"He'll kill you now if I let him. Now tell us what we need to know and we'll make sure who sent us stays a secret." Jessica promised,

Lucien hung his head in defeat, "You can find him at a bar called Rousseau's. I saw him there earlier, which is why I was here at this shit hole."

Jessica smiled, she nodded to Castiel who let the vampire slide against the wall to the ground. Jessica bent to look at his beaten face. "Tell anyone about us and we will kill you, and if I hear of any of my ' _species'_ being killed by anything that smells vampire my friend here is coming for you and he will kill you. Good?" Jessica paused, "Good."

Rousseau's was close by in a more sophisticated joint, This time Castiel did not leave her side. They had found what they wanted and she wanted him by her side while they spoke with the original. The crisp night now turned chilly due to the sun's abandonment completely. Jessica shivered wishing she was in her own attire and not this hooker dress. Jessica licked her lips and tasted blood.

"Wait I smell like blood, you have to heal my lip before we go in there. Otherwise he might be set off." Jessica turned to Castiel.

Castiel without showing any emotion placed two fingers to her forehead. Jessica could feel the warmth of his grace flood into her body and repair her wound. Jessica took out her clutch that contained a compact. Satisfied her appearance was adequate she nodded to Castiel who opened the door for her.

Soft Jazz music was playing through the speakers. Soft light barely pierced the darkness of the place. Jessica looked around. Compared to the business of the streets this place should be packed. But there was only one patron who sat at the bar with his back to them, and the bartender who gave them little notice. The man at the bar was dressed in a fine suit, Jessica could see the fine material shine even in the dark.

"Leave now!" Shouted the well dressed man in a refined british accent.

Castiel and Jessica exchanged glances unsure of what to do.

"We are looking for Elijah Mikaelson." Jessica said uneasy. There was a beat of silence as the man sipped his drink. "We come to help his family in exchange for their help."

The man stood and about faced toward their direction. His brown eyes looked Jessica over, his eyes did not show want or desire but annoyance. He looked over Castiel with the same emotion. He walked towards Jessica.

"Pray tell who are you? Because if you think I am this Elijah person you are very brave." He stopped within feet of them and placed a hand in his pants pocket.

"My name is Jessica.."

"So Jessica do I really scare you so bad, telling me your name causes your heart beat to skip?" He said the word skip with a pause and articulating the p sound.

"Yes."

Why?" Elijah looked at Castiel who showed no emotion.

"Because I know what and who you are, I also know how powerful your family is, as well as you." Jessica spoke in a monotoned voice

:Hmmmm," Elijah kept his eyes on Castiel. "Your friend does not share your worries or admiration."

"No I don't think he would." Jessica tried to change the subject. "We are here about Rebekah and the Prophecy."

Elijah stepped closer to Jessica, leaning to look her in the eye's, "Tell me everything and be honest what do you know about Rebekah." He spoke a low hush tone, and tried compelling Jessica to cooperate.

"Elijah I am here to share everything, you don't have to compel the truth from me. Besides it doesn't work on me."

Elijah looked shocked, "Vervain," he said quietly.

"No I don't even know what that is..."

Elijah jumped towards her hands around her neck, "what the hell are you then? Witch? I have no time or patience for this!"

Before Jessica could answer Castiel had Elijah by the shoulder and threw him across the empty room. The Vampire landed on his feet. He looked astonished, not many people could throw him with such ease. But the Orginal quickly recovered and lightning speed lunged towards Castiel. Hand held toward the mans chest to rip out his heart. But something happened again the vampire did not expect. Castiel caught his hand when it was mere inches away from his torso.

Castiel still holding the original's hand brought his grace forward. The entire room light a brilliant white. Castiel's eyes begun to glow a vibrant blue. Elijah watched in horror as shadows appeared behind the man in the coat, the shadows stretched from one side of the bar to the other, the silhouette of wings. Big powerful wings!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I want to thank everyone for your reviews! I really enjoy that you are all enjoying my story. Please keep them coming! :) This chapter is kinda short but I had to do some studying for it, because we all know how brilliant Elijah is and I wanted to make sure this scene with him and my OC was just right. If you have any Questions, Concerns, or Suggestions please leave a review or contact me. Happy reading!**

Jessica watched in awe as Castiel's grace came forward. Even to her his wings looked magnificent, full and strong. If a blind man walked in at that moment he would feel the power as well. Castiel didn't just look powerful but he radiated the power. He was terrifying and beautiful at the sametime. For a moment all Jessica and the vampire could do was just stare in awe. But after what seemed like hours but was mere seconds Jessica regained her composure.

She reached out and touched the Angels arm that was still clutching the Vampire's. "Okay Castiel, it's okay now, he won't try and hurt us anymore." Jessica turned to Elijah who was trying his best to hold his composure. "Remember we are all on the same side this time. We need him and his family."

Castiel lowered his grace, the light of his grace died down into the angel's eyes. When the light in Castiel's eyes faded, he lowered the Vampire's arm. Castiel kept his face stoic, ready for another attack but he otherwise looked himself.

"Okay, so introductions. My name is Jessica James, this is Castiel an Angel." She watched Elijah smooth his suit jacket. She waited till his eye's looked calmer. "Yes they are real and well my friend has demonstrated they are a quite powerful species. We are here to solve your sire lines crisis, and bring Rebekah back to her family."

Elijah blinked, "You know where Rebekah is?"

"Yes, infact Castiel has already picked her up from her watery grave. Her casket is safe, and is in a safe location." Jessica turned to Castiel, "I'm okay now Cass, can you please go get Rebekah. I will call you when we are ready and where to take her."

Castiel tore his eyes away from the suited vampire. "Are you sure? I don't think leaving you with this abomination would be a good idea."

"Calling him an abomination wouldn't be a good idea." Jessica corrected Castiel. "We need him and his family that is according to your father. Now I'm fine I have the lions incase."

Castiel's stoic face turned softer as he looked at her. Of course Elijah wouldn't hurt her now that he knew she was key into getting his sister back. Though Castiel really didn't want to leave her with this creature created by dark magic. But he knew he must obey Jessica, he would be whatever she needed him to be. He looked deep into her crystal eyes as he remembered the flutter of her lips on his, his heart and his head was torn.

"I'm okay, go now." Jessica's voice was soft as she creased his hands.

Castiel nodded, then turned and narrowed his eyes at the creature. Then with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Hmm," Elijah pondered in thought. His eye's giving away the fact he was calculating something in his mind. Causing Jessica to shiver, there was a huge difference from a serial killer who killed on a whim like Klaus. But there was something more frightening by a calculated killer, which perfectly described Elijah.

"You are called honorable. But I see your patience and aggression are on edge right now." Jessica observed.

"Many things have happened in the last few years that have made me rethink on being the honorable one in my family." He lead her to the bar.

Jessica knew exactly what he meant. She knew about the red door, and the trick his mother had played on him, hiding the murderous side of her son was the best thing Esther knew how to handle her son's atrocities. But then to come back and open that door to show him how much of a monster him and his siblings were was unreal. Jessica watched Elijah closely. His handsome features were contorted with years of stress. He looked tired, and overstretched but he looked very dangerous, like a man who is on the ledge threatening if he is pushed he is talking someone down with him. Jessica couldn't help but pity the creature in front of her. He never asked to be a monster it was forced on him by his parents, then those same parents despised him for it. All he had was family, he didn't even really have himself anymore, but family was everything.

"Elijah," Jessica spoke in a very light voice. "It is not fair what has been done to you in life, to you and to your family I will do everything in my power to make sure this all ends right. For both you and your loved ones."

Elijah turned to her, his face was stoic and emotionless, but his eyes questioned her. He tried to look into her mind, he felt his vampire skill knocking against the door in her mind's eye, but she wouldn't open to him. She held too many secrets, most of them weren't even hers. She felt Elijah release her mind and returned to his quiet manner contemplating the conundrum that stood before him. His analyzing made her uncomfortable again.

"Castiel will return Rebekah as soon as I have your attention." Jessica turned towards the bar, and waved the bartender over.

"As I said before I am not myself lately. I also find my patience running little thin these days." His voice was cool, and he spoke slowly.

"Jack and coke please." She asked the bartender trying to play it cool even though she felt a shiver run down her spine. She never liked feeling exposed and Elijah's stare was too intense. "You only need to hear me out. I know the prophecy and I know about your sire line feuds." She turned to emphasis her next statement. " I'm here to tell you to knock it off."

"I apologise... what?" Elijah looked kinda shocked.

"Your family and this "Prophecy," " She used her fingers as quotations. "You're all being played. You and your family. Take it from someone who has personal experience Prophecies specially from a soothseer are tricky things. They are misinterpreted all the time. Time is always changing always fluctuating, so how can one accurately tell the future when future is not set in stone, because the future you saw could have already changed because you saw it."

Elijah blinked but she could see him calculating what she just said. He remained silent so she went another step.

"Do you know of McTaggarts argument about time?

"You're talking about the A theory, and the B theory." Elijah replied.

"Yes! The A theory tells us time flows, and B theory says that it is a stand still timeline."

"Yes yes but McTaggarts disqualified both theories." Elijah pointed out.

"He did yes but what he didn't understand was dimensions. That the concept of time, the one that the A theory explains is actually in our dimension. But then there is God, who is the only one outside of our dimension and can see the timeline that the B theory sees. So McTaggart's argument is invalid when we say that they are both correct."

Jessica paused she could see Elijah still calculating. She grabbed the napkins on the bartop.

"Okay I am going to lay down these napkins one by one next to each other…. can you hand me that pen?" Elijah reached over the bar counter and took the bartenders pen. "Thanks... Okay I am going to number these napkins 1-5. Okay now I want you to imagine yourself tiny, you're standing on this first napkin, you can see you are on napkin number 1 but because of the size of the napkins you can't see the next one, you must walk across the napkins to see what's the next number. That is theory A that time flows, you were on napkin 1, that's in the past, now you are on napkin 2 that's your present, unknown to you, napkin 3 is in your future. This is our reality of time, we keep walking across the events and it's not really till the present we know what event we are at."

Jessica paused for any questions, Elijah remained silent, his eyes seem to have understood, so she continued.

"Okay, but now bring yourself up here where we are looking down on the napkins, we can see exactly where the tiny person is headed to, we can see the timeline. This is how God views time." Jessica looked at the napkins and furrowed her brow, "actually it's little more complex because he actually sees all the possibilities of our choices, but he can see the major result... But that's another debate."

"Okay I understand your A and B theory is one in the same, because there is both possibilities, God is B, and we are A walking or flowing through time. But what does this have to do with the prophecy?" Elijah kept his eyes on the napkins.

"Well a soothsayer or who ever gave you this prophecy is accurate. The events they saw are true. But when a soothsayer see's the future they see it as the perspective on the napkin would but in God's eye's. They think they are seeing the future napkins when in reality they are seeing the whole freaking timeline. The events they showed you are not just the future they are jumbled all up into past present and future."

Elijah's eyes widened at the revelation. "One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. Your saying these things have already happened?"

"Yes! And the prophecy is about your family, I am certain these things have already happened. And if they have happened then who is to say it doesn't happened tomorrow, it could happened 100 years from now!"

Elijah banged his hand against the bartop, "Argh! We were made to be fools!"

Jessica laid her hand on top of his hand, "I know I know, but that is why I am here to help you, both me and my Angel."


	15. Chapter 15

Jessica sat in a comfortable chair in the Mikaelson's home. Elijah and her had walked in silence back to his home in the Quarter. She wanted so much to share more to Elijah, during the walk, but she knew his mind was already planning strategies and calculations she would have to wait. What he needed right now was silence as they walked and to see his sister.

When entering the Vampires home, Jessica immediately called Castiel and gave him the address to bring the casket. She glanced at Elijah who was hunched over a big table in deep thought. "Cass, she has been on the bottom of the Ocean for who knows how long can you clean her up a bit, brush her hair that sort of thing before you bring her. I know I would hate waking up with who knows what growing on me. Also please bring me my pack with my change of clothes. " With that she ended the call and sat in the chair. She watched the Ancient Vampire make calculations, unsure of what to say next, or if she should say anything at all. The silence was unbearable.

"Castiel is bringing Rebekah." She said quietly.

Elijah stood up and walked over to Jessica in the chair. He smoothed his jacket and adjusted his cuffs. "Thank you," he said quietly still fidgeting with his suit.

"You know you have to Unite your family Elijah. You still have a fight on your hands and this will take your family working as a team to put down this rebellion in the sire lines. Also you will need to find a way of uniting them." Jessica's voice was monotoned.

"Yes," his voice was gravely, he narrowed his eye's. "Unite them, that will help you with your little problem. Tell me why fixing my family and the vampire's is to your best interest?"

"Hmm," Jessica smiled and turned away from his gaze. "That is a long story…"

"I am a very patient man." Elijah interrupted her.

"Thought your patience was wearing thin, and you changed." Jessica looked at him, he just smiled. "It's a long story and one I don't want to repeat, I rather speak in front of your entire family."

"My family is not accustomed to listening to strangers." Elijah sat across from her and folded his hands.

"No I don't doubt it. But they must if they are to survive." Jessica's face fell, "I don't have much time. The little problem I have is growing to be a huge threat. If we are to survive any of our threats we need to work together."

"Forgive me it is hard for me to trust a stranger who knows everything about me, and I know so little about them." He brought his hands to his face and rested his fingers against his mouth. His eye's narrowed he was studying her, his eyes danced all across Jessica's body taking in every detail. Oddly this didn't affect Jessica, she sat holding her composer quite well, even though the predator in front of her was studying her like a fat guy studies a doughnut display case.

"Those are interesting tattoos." He finally said breaking his intense stare.

"Like em'?" Jessica held out her arms. "Friend gave them to me."

Elijah uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair. He took Jessica's hands to better study the Lions on her arm. "Truly Biblical."

Was now Jessica's turn to narrow her eyes. Elijah's gaze drifted to her eye's. Their faces were so close she could feel the vampire's breath. His eyes were a deep brown, wisdom and pain were behind them. What was really going on inside that head of his? Jessica wondered holding the vampires eye contact. Just then an image appeared from just behind Elijah.

"He's here," Jessica sprang up. "Thank you Castiel."

She walked over to where the Angel stood with a backpack flung over his right shoulder, his other hand was draped across a black coffin. He smiled when he saw she was okay, and handed her the pack.

"I did the best I could." He said in a deep whisper in her ear.

She nodded, and turned to Elijah who had followed her across the room. Elijah's eyes were on the casket, he stepped close and opened the lid.

Inside laid a beautiful blond corpse with a large dagger in her chest. Her skin was a blueish grey, hair was brushed and neatly spread across the pillow. Elijah could see her body was taken care of, the linings inside were changed to try and remove any evidence of the oceans trauma. Though Elijah's heightened sense of smell he could still smell the salt water. Great care was taken in cleaning her body, to make her ready for awakening. Elijah turned to the man in the overcoat and nodded in appreciation for the detail he had done for his sister. He turned to his sister's body, took the dagger easily from her chest.

"Let me," Jessica's soft voice spoke behind Elijah.

Elijah turned to see Jessica with a pocket knife. She made a cut on her hand releasing her blood into her palm. Elijah moved over to allow her access to Rebekah's body. She held her hand out and hesitated waiting for the blood to create a larger pool in her hand. The second she hesitated Elijah could smell Jessica's blood, it was an overpowering sweet aroma. Elijah tried his best to maintain composure but he could feel the veins in his eyes turn. His body craved her.

Slowly and carefully Jessica put her hand to the corpse's lips and allowed the rich red liquid to drip into her lips. Immediately the color returned to Rebekah's body, but she remained asleep.

"She should wake in a while, her body has to repair the injury." Elijah stated his composure returned. He watched as Jessica carefully step away from the coffin and stood next to her friend. He watched in wonder as the man held two fingers to Jessica's head releasing a blue hue of light. Elijah could no longer smell blood on Jessica, the angel had healed her completely.

Jessica smiled a thank you to her friend, then looked to Elijah. "I need a place to change."

"Upstairs first door you can use that room."He pointed to the iron staircase. Then watched as Jessica disappeared from his view. He was left with his sister's body and the angel.

"Would you care for a drink?" Elijah offered.

"I don't drink, unless it's beer I have grown accustomed to the taste." The Angel's blue eyes looked all around the room.

"I believe Hailey has left a couple in the kitchen. It is just this way."

Elijah led the way to the modern kitchen. He found a beer in the fridge and opened it for his guest. Who accepted the offer without a smile. He was a very serious creature Elijah noted. He took in every inch of the man. Everything about him seemed ordinary, he looked to be a tax accountant. No wonder Angels had escaped his radar this man looked positively ordinary! He stood unsure of himself in the kitchen, his eyes darting and looking at every detail in the room. Was hard to believe that this was an Angel that had thrown an Original across the room so easily.

"I do apologise for my outburst at the bar. I have not been myself as of late." Elijah held out his hand, " I am Elijah Mikaelson."

"I know," said the angel without looking at him, he was still looking at the ceilings molding.

Elijah slowly lowered his unaccepted handshake. Clearly this angel was not accustomed in greetings.

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel." The man was now looking out the window, "Thank you for not harming Jessica while I went to get your sister's body.

Elijah smiled this creature was truly delightfully awkward. "Killing Jessica would serve no purpose, I am curious to see what she has to say to my family." The Angel was still scanning out the window,"Tell me Castiel how old are you?"

"It is hard for me to say in your time, but I am several thousand years old." Castiel stopped and turned to Elijah.

"I do beg your pardon for such an intrusive question, it is not everyday I meet someone older than myself and my family."

"Yes, there are things in this world older than you. But has been out of your view till now." Castiel took a sip of his beer.

"Is Jessica older than me?"

"I do now know how to define her age. I also know few things about human females and one is to never ask their age." Castiel's voice was serious and stoic.

Elijah smiled well he did know a few things about humans. Elijah pondered on Castiel's response. If Jessica was truly human knowing her age would not be complicated to "define." Elijah dropped his gaze in thought, her age was unknown, she carried herself like a fighter, she was smart, and she had two ancient tattoo's of Lions on her arm. Elijah sighed he had so many puzzle pieces but still had no clear picture of this person claiming to be his friend.

"She is coming down." Castiel headed back to the foyer. Elijah followed.

Jessica was coming down the stairs. Elijah observed Jessica, she had washed her face. And changed into a open dark canvas jacket, sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, exposing her lion tattoos.. Light grey tank underneath, skinny blue jeans, and black combat boots. No longer wearing her tight red dress did not make her any less attractive, this attire just made her seem more deadly.

"Hope you got another beer for me!" She called out to them when she reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Yes of course," Elijah smiled. "There is another one in the kitchen let me…"

"Its gonna have to be for the road." Jessica interrupted. "I have to go to the Bayou and get the rest of your family. Jackson, he and Hailey have been having a difficult time, he's retreated to the wolves home. He and Hailey are apart of your family, they need to be here as well."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay in writing, the holiday season has me busy with family events. I have also been fighting a cold for the last week. But I manage to get some writing done, since I made you wait I made this chapter extra long for your enjoyment. once again thank you for your reviews and views they are much appreciated. :) Happy Reading!**

Riding as a passenger upon angels wings is a thrilling experience. You experience the flight, rush of the wind, the ground flying past, you feel weightless like in a dream. But before you know it you are at your destination, somewhere in your mind you remember the trip but because it doesn't make sense so your brain logs it as make believe. So when you land you forget the ride and for a time you forget where you are, like when you swear you just had your keys in your hand, then aha! Here we are.

Jessica let go of Castiel's embrace, and looked before her at the bayou. Was not a hot day, but here at the edge of New Orleans Bayou was humid, everything was wet, the ground felt like a sponge, even your breath was like breathing water. Frogs sang their song in the distance, and the overture of hissing, chirping, and cracklings of the million of bugs that filled the region filled the atmosphere. Cypress Tree grew within the watery bog, they seemed tall silent giants of the land. Where Castiel had landed was next to the water, on the bank of the water was a small and quaint shack. Was the shack Elijah told them they could find the pack Crescent wolves.

Castiel tapped her on her shoulder and pointed to the left, within the tree clearing was a beautiful brunette, she sat on a log watching the still water. Jessica could only guess this gorgeous girl was Hailey, but Jackson wasn't in sight. She hated to interrupt such a tranquil view, but she needed to make her presence known.

"Hello?" Jessica called out. Immediately the girl jumped and twirled around to face them. Her eye's flashed a bright yellow, and Jessica could swear she heard a growl.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear a car approach?" The mystery girl hissed.

"I'm sorry if we startled you, my friend and I here are looking for someone who may be in the area." Jessica decided to move closer to the women.

"Sorry, i'm just jumpy." The brunette recovered. She looked at Castiel then back at Jessica. "I've never seen you around here before. Who are you looking for?"

"Yes we are new to the area. Were looking for Hailey and Jackson Alpha's of the Crescent pack."

The women shot an eyebrow up across her forehead. "I'm Hailey who are you?" Hailey crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm Jessica James, this is Castiel." Jessica had pointed towards Castiel who stood emotionless, then turned back to Hailey and narrowed her eye's "We just came from the Mikaelson's, and we're here to tell you an important meeting is about to take place. We request you and your husband to attend."

"Elijah sent you?" Hailey's bright almond eye's looked worried.

That evening Elijah sat in the foyer, he was waiting on his younger brothers return. Klaus had gone to get Camille from Aurora. Because of today's events Elijah hadn't been able to help his brother find the fragile Camille. Klaus had kept him up to date, he found Aurora and her hostage at the church. Having full confidence that Aurora would not kill her hostage, and confident in his brothers abilities, he let Klaus fight his own battles. Cami was his brother's responsibility, not to say Elijah was fond of Camille, she was a beauty who used her brain, her help was greatly appreciated when he was trying to come to terms of his nasty deeds behind the red door. She was fearless and strong, and smart, Klaus for the first time in years choice wisely to trust this beauty.

Elijah looked at his watch, he should be home any minute. He looked around the foyer, the coffin was exactly where that Angel had put it in the, minus the contents. Rebekah had woken, Elijah gave her a brief rundown of events, and she was right now sitting comfortably with Freya and a blood bag in the sitting room.

Elijah ran through the events through his head for the millionth time. Strange beauty named Jessica, and a odd man in a overcoat, with an even more stranger name, Castiel. Came in town sought him out to help him end the dispute within the sire lines, in exchange for help with their problem. They freely gave their only bargaining chip, Rebekah, to help unite his family against the rebellion. It takes someone desperate to just hand over any attempt at bargaining. Which means the problem Jessica and Castiel, face is a problem that will soon be his family's problem if they didn't act. What kind of problem would an Angel and a blond with no age have?

Elijah ran his fingers along the bridge of his nose. He and his family were about to jump from one problem to the next. There was so much he had to go through. First he hadn't been able to ponder knowing Angels were real and the complications it could have on his entire view of the world. He knew the devil was real, the revelation of the atrocities behind red door had made that apparent. But Angels, God, heaven, that was something he hadn't dare to be true. All he knew was hell and nightmare's, the concept of good and peace were always out of reach for him and his family.

"Elijah!" the yell from the front door broke him from his thoughts. Elijah stood from his seat to see Klaus standing in the doorway staring at the coffin, Camille was standing unsure behind him.

"What is this…" Klaus let his words fade. Should he dare hope while he was gone, by some miracle Elijah had found their sister.

"Yes brother. Our sister is home. She is in the sitting room with Freya as we speak." Elijah strode over to his brother and the human. "But her return has brought us more problems." Elijah eyed Camille who starred at him.

"Camille is staying with us so I can ensure her protection." Klaus looked inside the casket to make sure it was empty. They had been searching in desperation for their sister ever since it was apparent she had been kidnapped by Aurora. "How were you able to get our sister home?" Klaus asked annoyed Elijah hadn't included him in that particular plan.

"It wasn't I who brought our sister home, brother. But someone who said they have a common interest in uniting the sire lines and crushing the rebellion within the lines."

"Pray do tell, who is this stranger?" Klaus said with a sinister smile.

Elijah opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a word out he was interrupted by the front door opening. Jackson followed by Hailey stormed in the building.

"What the hell Elijah?" Hailey rushed toward them. "Who the hell was that?"

Elijah turned, smiled and blinked for his response. His heart always leaped when he saw her. Her big almond eyes that pierced his soul now looked irritated. Even irritated she looked gorgeous.

"A man in a trench coat, and some blond girl show up in the Bayou on wolf territory. They somehow slip past every one of our defenses. They said they were sent by you and that our presence was needed tonight for some kind of meeting or gathering. Then they disappear! Right in front of us!" Hailey looked to Elijah and Klaus. The same cloud of confusion was on Klaus' face. Together they both looked to Elijah.

"Yes that was our new friend to our current problem." Elijah motioned toward the coffin, "they also have returned Rebekah…"

"Rebekah is home?!" Hailey interrupted.

"Yes, she still smells like the bottom of a bloody fish tank but she is here." Rebekah called out from the upstairs landing.

Rebekah and Freya stood on the landing. Elijah, Jackson, and Hailey all watched as they stepped down the stairs and walked to join them.

Immediately Hailey embraced Rebekah in a hug. "We were so worried. Don't do that again!" Hailey stood back to examine the vampire.

"Well this is a happy reunion." Marcel strode in the front door with Vincent Griffith and Davina Claire. The witches looked uncomfortable, in the vampire's lair, but they did their best not to show it. They smiled a greeting to Camille as Marcel went to greet Rebekah with a genuine hug.

"A serious guy in a trench coat and warrior looking beauty told me to come and bring some witches that are leaders among the witches in the quarter. They said Elijah requested us all to be present tonight." Marcel smiled at Hailey and Jackson. "I'm more figuring was the girl how wanted us and not you Elijah, but I am intrigued so we came.

"Are we to host the entire population of New Orleans!?" Klaus spoke in annoyance.

"Yes brother looks like we are. This has been orchestrated by our new, lack of a better word, friends." Elijah said in his most eloquent voice. "If everyone please have a seat at the table, Freya can you please get us some refreshments for our guest. I will catch you all up on how much I know about our new friends who I have no doubt visited you all today, except you Niklaus and Camille they knew you would be here."

After a short while they were all seated at the long table. Klaus with a double scotch at the head of the table, Camille sat to Klaus right she had accepted a glass of water, followed by Davinia, Vincent, who accepted no beverage, to nervous being inside the Lion's Den. Next to Vincent sat Marcel who had a Whiskey. Elijah was at the end who also had a whiskey. To Elijah's right was an empty chair, followed by Freya who had a chai tea, Rebekah who was now on her third blood bag, but to be more proper she had emptied into a wine glass. Next was Hayley and Jackson both had beers.

Everyone looked to Elijah at the foot of the table as he ran down the list of events. He looked at each of them. Jessica had been smart with her selection, everyone here was in control of some part of New Orleans, and every sanction was being represented. Human, Witches, Vampires, and Crescent wolf pack. He admired the orchestrated brilliance the Angel and the blond had pieced together.

"So you're saying the prophecy is farse?" Klaus asked at the head of the table.

"Yes brother in attempt to break us apart. Divide and Conquer if you will." Elijah replied.

"But that doesn't account to why we are all here?" Camille looked around the table.

"Doesn't tell us who the girl and guy in the trench coat are?" Jackson spoke out.

Elijah nodded and was about to reply when a voice spoke out next to him.

"It's technically an overcoat and not a trench coat." Castiel spoke appearing out of nowhere with Jessica at his arm.

Silence fell over the table everyone was clearly startled by the intrusion. Elijah blinked the blond was wearing the same clothes as the last time he had seen her. He watched in awe when she took of her coat and hung it on the back of the empty chair next to Freya.

"Ah, everyone may I introduce the designer of our meeting tonight. Jessica James, and Castiel." Elijah held a hand out inviting Jessica to speak as he sat in his chair.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight." Jessica flashed a brilliant smile.

"I do beg your pardon, but some of us had no choice in the matter since we live here and weren't told or asked of this meeting." Klaus said defiantly.

"Yes I am sorry Niklaus. I thank you for your time, and home to host this meeting. It is of urgency, and I am sorry I couldn't do this more proper." Jessica spoke a pleasant voice.

Elijah made a mental note on how strong Jessica's heart beat. There was no sign of nervousness, infact there was absolutely no sign of fear in her manner. Was an extreme difference to how she spoke now to when she first spoke to him at the bar.

"Enough of the niceties why are we here?" Hailey spoke up.

"I will get to that," Jessica flashed her smile again first I want to address the elephant in the room. Who am I and why am I here, your question, your Highness of the Crescent Pack will be answered after." Jessica scanned the room and her eyes fell on Camille. "Camille I am so happy you could join us as we do need an official to represent humanity thank you."

An eerie silence fell over everyone. Everyone had a question on the tip of their tongues, that they wanted, or demanded a answer. But by some imaginary force they all kept their mouth shut and kept them all in their seats. Castiel who stood in between Elijah and Jessica walked to the front of the door. He took a marker out of his jacket pocket and begun to draw a symbol on the door.

"My friend is making sure no one on the outside of this meeting can eavesdrop on our conversation." Jessica looked back to the table. "My name is Jessica James, I have been selected by a powerful friend to gather this meeting and help you with the rebellion you now face. My friend is Castiel, he is an Angel of the Lord." Jessica paused.

Many occupants at the table looked surprised. None spoke due to the heavenly influence on their tongues. Jessica would not be matter how crazy she sounded everyone would remain silent till she lifted the influence.

"We have been sent by God to gather an army. A battle is brewing between the darkness and all of God's creation. Everyone in this room, everything you know and love is threatened. The darkness as we call it has come to claim all creation hers and is going to destroy everything just to spite God." Jessica walked around the table, "why you may ask? Because the darkness is God's sister. In order to create he had to lock up his sister, and begun to steal her power while she was locked up to create everything we know today. Months ago she was released thus threatening creation. Two men, brothers named the Winchesters are leading this army, and they have heaven hell, and other hunters corporation. That is all of creation except you, creation that lurk in the shadows, of magic. You are all apart of this fight as well, and you are the most powerful and Castiel and I have come to you for help. In exchange we guarantee no hunter would ever harm you or your families, and we will help crush the rebellion in your sire lines."

Jessica walked full circle back to her seat. She gave the cliff notes to the new rising threat. Now was time for the tedious questions. She withdrew the heavenly influence, everyone's mouth was released from her hold. But everyone sat in silence and looked at each other. Klaus looked at Elijah and narrowed his eyes, he was annoyed.

"So you come and invite potential enemies to my home. Tell us about this mysterious threat, that has nothing to do with us. Tell us to fight God's battles. What has God done to deserve us to fight his war. He is God let him take care of it." Klaus stood up, perceiving this as a threat Elijah stood up as well. "You, you are nothing I can smell and hear your human heart. Which beats without hesitation, you clearly don't know whose table you stand at."

"Brother don't.." Elijah tried to calm his brother.

Jessica raised her hand to stop the approaching Castiel. The Angel stopped and watched with wide eyes clearly seeing the threat in the room. While Jessica kept her eyes even with the hybrids. Her face showed no fear, she stood strong.

"It's time you know who you are dealing with!" With that Klaus lept forward rushing towards with vampire speed towards Jessica.

Jessica remained calm, she didn't prepare for the attack she remained frozen. The Original hybrid reached her and picked her up by the throat, he held her in the air.

"Niklaus she is a friend. she is the one who united us with Rebekah. She also was the one who told us the prophecy was false. We should hear her out!" Elijah tried.

"I'm not fighting in this lunacy heaven and hell war. It was only a matter of time we would have found Rebekah ourselves. And in Mikaelson fashion we would have seen through our foe's lies. We don't and didn't need her. She is weak without her so called Angel. I don't know what or who you are but I am done hearing you and your lunacy!" Klaus voice a\came out like a snake's all sinister.

"Know your enemy…" Jessica managed to choke out under the hybrids grasp. Klaus narrowed his gaze at her brave words. He growled deep from his chest, his left hand and reached behind him to form a claw to thrash into her chest.

He paused, Jessica smiled, why was she smiling? Her eyes flashed like lightning a deep blue light. Klaus eyes widen in amazement. Her smile turned into a sinister smirk. "Leones Defendere" she yelled.

Klaus released his grip in fear. Jessica's body was lite in a bue hue, like flames feathered out of her body. A deep roar rose from the flames, quickly they formed mass of two huge Lions. The Lions growl deeply and hunched back on their paws getting ready to pounce on Klaus whose eye's turned to a hybrid yellow in a meek attempt at a defense. Everyone at the table had gotten and move to the far wall in horror. Only ones who did not move were Elijah who hung his mouth open and and Castiel who just crossed his arms in pride. It had been ages since he had seen those Lions and they were every bit fearsome as he remembered.

Jessica gathered her strength and stood. Coughing she caught her breath. The Two Lions hunched further back to pounce on the Hybrid. "non tam adpetimus" Jessica managed in time before the time begun their attack. Both Lions perked up their ears, but remained at the ready their eye's fixed on Klaus. Klaus fangs drawn eyes fierce but filled with fear kept his eyes on both Lions.

"Like I said you must know your enemy before you attack, but Niklaus I am far from your enemy." Jessica responded


	17. Chapter 17

The room froze, everyone at the table had gotten up in shock at the events that had occurred, and stood frozen mouths open and eye's wide. The Lions stood still as well, their tails twitched leaving little feathers of flames behind their movement. The room was silent except the Lions breathing. Klaus stood paralyzed, except his eye's which shifted back and forth to Jessica and back to the Lions. Jessica finally recovered from the hybrid's invasion of her throat and now stood eyes narrowed at Klaus.

"I am not your enemy." Jessica repeated firmer this time. "I can see how you think that this war is not your doing so therefor it shouldn't be your problem. But what do you not understand when I say _all of creation!_ That is you, your family, me, that angel, demons you have yet to meet, even this damn building! Think about Hope your daughter, she too will perish because her father was too stupid to see the threat against him!"

With each word Jessica's voice raised. Lightning flashed in her eye's again causing the Lions to roar. The roar was so mighty and so horrible the vampires all clutched their ears, their super hearing had consequences. Everyone shuttered in awe of the magnificent beasts. Everyone but Castiel who made his way slowly towards Jessica, he could feel her anger seethering off her in heat waves. He calmly gripped her elbow to help calm her.

She turned toward her angel, lightning still in her eye's. She looked deeply into his, deep calm waters. Jessica sighed and let go of the force that was built inside her. Lightning died in her eye's, and she Lions, sensing the threat over relaxed too, they leaned back on their paws into a sitting position. The entire room sighed with relief.

"Shalom, Jessica. Like you said we have no enemies here. Gather yourself." Castiel's deep voice said calmly still looking into her eye's he tried to smile but failed. He turned to the sitting Lions. They truly were terrifying, and beautiful. The cats bowed their heads to allow the angel to stroke their manes. "I'm sorry everyone." He addressed the rest of the rooms scared occupants, "there really is nothing to fear. We have come to help you, and in return ask you to help save the world, or if you perfer all of creation."

"What are those?" Marcel asked in a meek voice.

"They are heaven's Lions," Castiel answered still stroking one of the Lions. His mind was elsewhere, to when heaven was in its glory and functioned like how it was suppose to. The Lions guarded the gate, till that day…."This is Leo, and the other one is Judah. Their job was to guard heaven's gates, until they were entrusted to someone special to God." Castiel turned back to Jessica who looked like she could barely stand just stood watching Castiel.

"Who is she?" Elijah asked licking his lips. The adrenaline that was released from Jessica was making the air intoxicating, he use all his control to remain indifferent. Everything inside him was yearning for a taste of her skin. He needed to know who she really was, maybe the answer to this question could answer why she held this power over him.

Jessica nodded to Castiel. Castiel did about face to face the others. Klaus had recovered and stood near Elijah in anticipation. Slowly Castiel looked over everyone in the room, as if to examine if they were worthy to know the secert. His eyes lastly landed on Klaus, he narrowed his eyes and lifted his head,

"You stand before one of the Nine Worthies, Slayer of Giants, A shepherd, Conquer, Builder of a Nation, Warrior, One who God himself said was a person after his own heart, best friend of my father, you stand before Son of Jesse, King David." As if on cue the Lions lept to their feet with another awesome roar.

Everyone again stood shock for the second time that night. Million questions flooded everyone's mind. Specially Klaus who looked at Jessica with shock. A king? She looked nothing like what the man with the overcoat had described. She was strong and had authority, he'd give her that, but a king? He looked at the might beast, they looked to be from heaven, they carried the word majesty all over them. But this girl? Her clothes looked to be from a military warehouse, sprinkles of mud dotted her boots, her hair could use a brushing, she didn't look magnificent. Yes she was very good looking, Klaus himself had looked once or twice at her curves, but everything he saw looked more ordinary, more hunter than royalty. Overcoat man was mistaken… Then an unexpectant thought crossed his mind, she was hiding.

"You mean like reincarnation?" Camille spoke up and took a step forward to get a better look at Jessica. But remembering the Lions she stepped back to where she had been.

"My dearest Camille, there is nothing to fear. Please come forward." Jessica walked gently towards the frightened woman. It broke Jessica's heart that she was scared of her. Hearing all the stories from HIM she expected to be fast friends with the psych major. She was gentle, but fierce when she needed to be, she was brave, and most importantly deep down she felt defenseless. Yes defenseless against the monsters that occupied within her life, but defenseless against the darkness inside of herself.

Camille hesitated but there was something about this bold blond beauty that had her captiviated, everyone in the room felt the same way. Cami reached a hand out to Jessica to grab. When Jessica took her hand Klaus jumped to aide her.

"Cami no!" Worry lept into his throat, he couldn't let her get near the terrifying beast.

"Klaus it is okay. They will not harm anyone in this room." Jessica spoke gently to the hybrid. She then turned to Camille, "please come and see them," she looked at everyone, "everyone please come, let them get to know your scent. They won't harm you."

"I'm not a big cat person being a wolf, but what the heck." Hailey spoke up.

"Well I know I am a cat person." Rebekah said jokingly. She stepped closer,

Jessica led Cami to Leo who sat down and looked to Jessica. "Leo amicorum." The Lion's ears perked up and he yawned. Camille bravely reached out and stroked his might mane. Oddly the main wasn't like hairs, but tickled her flesh like feathers. She watched in amazement as what was suppose to be hair were actually flames dancing about across her skin.

Elijah approached Judah, the Lion turned to Jessica for instructions. "Judah amicorum" the Lion sat down to let the vampire inspect him.

Jessica watched as the Honorable Vampire gently stroked the big cats head. Elijah turned towards Jessica as she approached, he smiled. "They understand Latin I see."

"Why yes. I shouldn't be amazed that you have studied the language."

Elijah turned back to the beast and smiled, "I have had many years to study many languages."

Jessica stood back to allow Davina closer to the spiritual animals. Everyone took turns stroking and inspecting the beast. Jackson didn't seem to keen but allowed Leo to sniff his hand. The Lion twitched his tail indifferently. Even Klaus approached Judah to stroke the cat head, the giant cat leaned into the friendly touch.

Castiel and Jessica drifted away from the group to allow everyone a closer look. "Do you think they will help?" Castiel asked worry in his eye's.

"After introducing me like that, do they really have a choice?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Maybe I did go over board. I was... I think its called, caught up in the moment." Castiel smiled.

"You didn't answer my question." Camille approached the pair stopping to put a hand on her hip. "Were you reincarnated?"

"I wouldn't put it that way no." Jessica replied. "God knew the darkness would eventually get released and he needed someone he trusted to be on the ground." Slowly everyone left the lions to hear the conversation. "Was my idea to come as a women. Heaven and Hell are still enemies even if we do have a common threat a prize like me would be a great victory for them. So I came back to this world with my identity unknown, was even unknown to me till I became of age. Greatest way to hide something is to make the thing you're hiding know it's actually hiding."

Klaus approached the front of the group. "I beg your pardon for my sudden outburst earlier. I am more than cooperative to sit and listen to the rest of you and your companions demands." Klaus forced a smile.

"They are not demands. I am just asking for your cooperation in general." Jessica stated flatly.

"Well," Klaus held a hand out to user everyone back in their seats. "By all means your highness."

Everyone was returning to their seat, Jessica looked at Klaus, she knew he was sizing up her for a competition of strength. He was self proclaimed king of New Orleans since he and his family founded the city. It didn't matter that Jessica had been a king in a different life he still sensed with two powers in the room something had to be undone. Jessica looked into his blue green eyes, she spoke softly so only he could hear her. "I am no longer a king Niklaus, I have no authority but what was given to me. I am not here to undermine you or trick your family in anyway."

Klaus scrunched his lips as he thought, he then leaned close to Jessica. She could feel his hot breath on her bare neck, "that will remain to be seen _Jessica_." Her name rolled off his tongue slowly and disquieting. He then turned and walked slowly back to his seat.

Everyone was settled and Jessica took her place next to Elijah. The lions yawned and sat, they looked indifferent but looks were deceiving they remained on high alert for any danger. Jessica watched them, could they sense the dangerous animals in the room like she could. Klaus tone of voice was still ringing in her head, ' _Jessica._ ' It would be a uphill battle to gain the hybrid's trust. She knew he would be hard to convince, but it seems she misjudged him, he would be nearly impossible. She lowered her head, somewhere, she wasn't quite sure who, but someone cleared their throat as a polite "get on with it."

Jessica raised her head, all eyes were on her, waiting. "I know everyone has a billion questions about myself. Yes I am King David. Yes I have been sent by God. Yes I need your help, every single one of you, I need you. Am I helping you in your crisis to gain trust? Yes." Jessica looked to Klaus who sat at the head of the table, he looked indifferent to her words. "I would like to bypass all the questions and get to my plan and ask you to talk about it and see if what I say is worth a shot at trusting."

No one moved. No one spoke. The Lions also remained still. Jessica paused. She was tired, her body and mind were beginning to feel fuzzy and weak. She tried to remain resolved but she new the baggy's under her eyes and the tone of her voice carried her worry and her exhaustion. All she wanted to do was be far away from this group, and sleep… ' _Jessica_ ' his voice rang in her head again. She looked to Elijah on her right, he's posture said he was absorbing every word she spoke and every detail she was giving away in her body language, she felt like an exotic creature when he gazed at her, he was examining, making notes, enthralled by. He smiled at her, it was a gentle encouraging smile, it gave her little hope.

"We face a big threat, each and everyone of us. This is not about heaven and hell, this is about existing and not. This is about everything we see, let alone everything we love existing. Its called the darkness, she is amongst us right now on the earth, she is going by Amara, right now she is not her full strength but very soon she will be. Her one goal is to destroy us all…"

"I am sorry I know you said no questions, but I believe the question, why does she want to destroy us is a very valid one." Vincent the witch spoke up.

Jessica bowed her head in thank you, "yes it is valid one. If you all remember back to genesis in your bible it talks about the darkness. It says that God spoke light and defeated the darkness. But what we are missing is the behind the scene's to that battle. Not only did God lock up the darkness, he had to to create us. He took her power, to form souls, and right now she is stealing souls here and there to regain her power. Think of souls as little tiny nuclear factories, they are tiny balls of energy. She is stealing back all that energy soon when she is stronger she will try and take all of our souls. With all of her power back she can finally have revenge on God."

Jessica decided to change subjects. "But right now your problem. You right now don't face a prophecy, it isn't yourselves. It is the Strix, as you might have already thought Elijah it is your sire line behind this master scheme. They have used the hate from all the sire lines to full hatred towards each other. They now see a way of wiping out all their competition, and in their eye's producing the master race of vampires."

"It is true. They have always had their own little secret club and thought everyone on the outside beneath them." Klaus interjected.

"Yes, so what your first moves should be is first make them unaware that you all know they are the puppet master. When they aren't looking cut their strings." Jessica looked to Klaus.

"Clever clever girl indeed. You know maybe I am going to like this one Elijah." Klaus said with a wink to his older brother.

Jessica looked to Elijah, there was an inside joke that she knew she wasn't privy to. Elijah's face remained stoic as he tried to ignore his brothers comment. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was time Elijah took the reigns from Jessica.

"Thank you Ms. James, as you may have guessed we will need sometime to talk over the events of this evening. Is there a way of contacting you to let you know our decision?" Elijah rose and stood in a formal manner.

"Yes," Castiel said in his usual deep voice. "Prayer, just send me a prayer and I will hear it and come to you."

"Prayer?" Elijah questioned. "Forgive me but it has been sometime since I have prayed."

"I understand it is an awkward way to communicate, believe me I know." Castiel smirked, "Long story I don't understand how humans do it, but it will be an effective way in reaching us."

Jessica walked over to Leo and Judah she stroked their manes. They stood when she approached looking to her for instructions. "Venit," she softly spoke the command. Immediately they turned from solid mass, to the wisp of flame, the flames crawled up her arm and turned back their tattoo form. She stroked the tattoos on her arms, she already missed the safety they created. With that sad thought Castiel took her hand and they disappeared from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well that was interesting." Marcel spoke first.

"There was a lot of information passed along tonight but Jessica skimmed over one important fact." Davina's voice was meek tone. "How are we all suppose to just work together? Were all considered enemies here."

"I think the fact an Angel and a biblical character asking help from us is a sign we all must unite under this threat?" Camille stated.

"But are we all expected to help solve your problem with the strix?" Vincent interjected.

"I don't remember asking any of you for your help." Klaus growled.

Elijah held up a hand to his brother's anger. "We are not asking for your help but we all need to be united in our decision here. Jessica and Castiel have told us a threat that will render everyone of us nonexistent." He paused as he gather the right words, "I do ask we be united and stay united, maybe we should practice fighting together before we are all put to the test against a bigger adversary. If what Jessica says is correct this new threat is growing as we speak, if we all work together in eliminating the threat before us quicker it would give us the advantage against this darkness."

"Are we really talking about becoming the world's saviors?" Klaus asked.

"If not for the world, for ourselves Klaus." Cami spoke glaring at Klaus selfishness. Klaus stared at her pondering her words.

Everyone sat insilence. She was right, this wasn't a saving the world moment it was just eliminating the next threat. Forget the world, it was saving themselves their right to exist. Elijah took a look at everyone around the table, if they were all united they could accomplish anything, but could they really fight a foe who was bent on taking down God, The God. He would keep his fears to himself but it was something he needed to think about quietly.

"Well," Marcel stood, "I am in and that's all the vampires in the french quarter. We are use to working with all of you so there is no difference to us. But I need to return to my place before my presence is noted missing. I do have the Strix watching my every move." He headed for the door.

"That is a yes from our pack." Jackson spoke.

"Just like Marcel we are used to working for the Mikaelson's and the witches. Working together wouldn't make much of a difference." Hayley added..

"It already looks like humans are already in this, I don't know much about hunters but I know they are human. I can't speak for all of humanity, but I am willing to fight." Camille replied.

"That leaves my family and the witches." Elijah looked to Freya, Rebekah and Klaus.

"I'm always in when there is threat to my family." She took her necklace in her hand, "I also believe Finn will cooperate if I can find a way to get him out of this necklace."

"I am down to fight a bitch that thinks she can take my family on." Rebekah spoke with an eyebrow raised. "As for the Strix I want all of their blood,"

"Sister I couldn't have said it better," Klaus added a sinister grin. "But as for this biblical threat I cannot decide, we don't know much of our enemy, we need to go in this with more knowledge. I say I am up for any fight but I think caution is greatly required,"

"I agree," Elijah dropped his gaze in thought.A moment passed before he picked his head up and looked to Davina and Vincent. "And the witches?"

"We will need to speak to the ancestors. As regent I can speak for the Nine Convents, but not for all the witches. If we are to be united we would have to cooperate with the Gemini Coven, and the Bennett witch in Mystic Falls." Vincent spoke. "This is something bigger than myself and Davina, I would say we will help with your threat as best we can, but it will take time to discuss all this to the other factions."

Elijah nodded, he hadn't thought of the repercussions this would have on all the witches. Witches as a species was a grand one, it didn't come down to one coven or faction. They would have to unite all of them to fight. Also unlike the vampires they didn't have a head, they were families, communities all spread out. That would be a lot of communication, a lot of word of mouth passing along the news. If Jessica was planning on building a army without her enemies knowledge then what was her answer to uniting all the witches. It would have to be a matter he would have to bring to her himself.

"Before we go uniting all of the witches, which would be powerful indeed. I would keep it local at first. It is such an enormous task we would have to see Jessica's thoughts before we go announcing the army we are creating." Elijah replied, each witch nodded they would keep it in house only.

"Well that settles it then, we will go slowly in this new threat." Klaus smiled, "this biblical threat will never know what hit her."

Castiel brought Jessica to car outside the quarter. He seemed light herted to finally be out of the Mikaelson home. But when he looked at Jessica he noticed she didn't share in his relief.

"What is it?" His asked lifting her head upwards towards his.

"I hope it worked. God's plan won't work without their help. .Everything is in the balance at that table."

"You did just fine. The plan will work." He brushed a blond tendril out of her face.

He closed the gap between their bodies, and she enjoyed the warmth his body gave her. She leaned into him for a hug, he awkwardly placed his hands around her. She placed her head against his chest and delighted in the small comfort to be able to lean on something so strong. She groaned when she heard his cell phone vibrate. She pulled away and took her keys out as he answered his phone.

"Dean," Castiel spoke roughly, "Yes we just finished with the meeting, they are deciding right now…. No I believe we are done for the night…. Yes she does need to sleep… yes I know she is human Dean!" He sounded irritated, "okay I will make sure she is safe and I will join you." He hung up.

"Boyfriend jealous?" Jessica smiled.

"He isn't my… Oh you were being sarcastic." He shuffled his feet, "they need my help in requiring Metatron. They believe he can shed more light on Amara."

Jessica nodded her head, it would be an advantage of having the scribe of God in play. She maybe God's best friend, but even God kept some secrets from his friends. "Okay well play it like the Winchesters, I'll be at the first hotel in the local yellow pages. I'm going straight there to freshen up and sleep. I might sleep till July." Jessica joked.

"No I think couple hours would be more aduquate." Castiel spoke seriously.

"Another joke Cass." Jessica opened her door, when she lifted her head he was gone.

Jessica had drove down Baronne Street to Aloft Hotel. Was not the classiest hotel bu it was definitely the better hotel she had ever checked into. She didn't have to drive long it was located in Central New Orleans and was a nice high rise over the city. Inside Jessica's hotel room she found to be very colorful of green and blue carpet and abstract painting to match. The gentlemen at the lobby desk must of found her attractive because he gave her a upgrade free of charge, and a room with a breathtaking view. She looked over the balcony at the glittery city lights, jazz music could be heard from the quater. This was truly an amazing city. She stretched her back that ached. A hot shower would do her wonders. She turned to pull her guns and knifes out of their hiding spots all around her body. She put her favorite Browning Hi-Power under her pillow before stripping and climbing into the shower.

She showered as quickly as she could, but paid attention to her aching muscles. Once she was out, she put on a tank top and simple yoga shorts to sleep in and climbed into the covers. Every inch of her relaxed into the soft mattress. She opened her eyes and groaned realizing she lefted the balcony window open. She weighed if it was worth leaving the comfort of her bed. That's when a saxophone started playing in the street somewhere below. That decided it, she would leave the window open, she was on the 10th floor, and music was so seductively attractive she drifted asleep in its song.

She had been asleep for couple of hours when she woke. She kept her eye's closed confused as to why she was awake. The Saxophone had stopped playing and she heard no sound. But something was wrong, somewhere in her mind alarm bells were ringing in her head. Someone was watching her, and she needed to react. She waited with eye's closed to hear any indication where the intruder was, but everything was silent. She kept her breathing steady, and her concentration on high alert. She was just about to drift asleep again she she heard it, a small noise like leather in shoes rubbing together. Didn't matter what sound it was or how small it was she now knew without opening her eyes were her intruder was. It could have been castiel but she didn't sense his grace. This was no angel.

One quick movement she grabbed her Browning from under her pillow, and flung the covers over her body to distract the stranger. She brought the weapon up directly into the intruders face. The stranger made no attempt in defending himself but stood indifferent to her weapon or her. The figure was leaning against the jam of the open balcony door.

"What are you planning on using a gun on a vampire? About as smart as the idea to leave your balcony door opened with a city of vampires." The figure spoke, it was a familiar voice.

"Christ Elijah!" Jessica breathed out and lowered her gun. "Don't you guys have to be invited in?"

"Most cases," Elijah smiled and took a step inside, "but this is hotel therefore part of the public."

Jessica sighed in annoyance, "okay so no more open windows or doors, got it."

"I don't see a piece of glass a deterrent either. Staying in a public place is probably not the smartest thing." Elijah looked at her bare slender legs. Damn did she have to be this sexy sleeping? He shook the thought out of his head. "We have plenty of room, to ensure your safety,I insist while you are in New Orleans you will stay with us."

Jessica leaned over the bed and flipped on the lamp. She leaned against the headboard and brought her knees up, and rubbed her eyes in a yawn. "she was to tired to argue and too tired even talk. "What did you want?" she asked grumpy.

Elijah looked around the room, "no angel?"

"No he had to go and help the battle front." Jessica rested her chin on her knees. "Did you come to a decision?"

"Yes I believe we did. Right now everyone is willing to corroborate under the notion we will be privy to all knowledge and pans. We are coming into this war cautiously, we still don't understand who we are fighting and what even the plan is. But if the threat is how you describe it we will fight." Elijah sat at the armchair in the corner.

Jessica looked at him sitting in the chair. She was slightly annoyed, was he really sitting down? Was he really expecting her to stay awake and talk? She didn't want to talk, she needed to sleep, she was no use to anyone tired and clumsy as she was. Her reflexes where still spot on when she pulled her gun, but her thinking it was okay to sleep with an open door was a big mistake and one she wouldn't have made if she was running on all cylinders. Before he could speak again she reached over and shut off the light.

"I do have some questions." Elijah spoke in the darkness from his seat.

"I'm tired Elijah, I haven't slept in three days I need some sleep.".Jessica maneuvered under the covers to find a comfy spot to lay.

"You need to…"

"Ya ya, if you think I need protecting then stay, if it makes you feel better. I payed for this room and I tend to get my money's worth of sleep in it." She layed on her side facing away him.

After a couple of moments she heard movement come from his side of the room. She half expected him to leave. She knew that playing with the vampire's emotions was wrong, but was something she needed to do, to win the eldest surviving son of the MIkaelson's. Elijah Mikaelson had one weakness and that was he couldn't resist a damsel in distress. When God allowed her to peek into their lives she noted one thing in particular. Anytime he walked in a room with a vampire feeding off a women he would always check the woman's vital signs. Was something he did and she believed he didn't know he did. But never failed, a woman in the room bleeding the Mikaelson couldn't let it go unnoticed.

Here she was without a Angel as a companion to guard her. And like he stated she was in the middle of a city filled with vampires, could he really leave her unattended and vulnerable as she slept? She heard him creep to her side of the bed the soles of his leather shoes giving away his location. A sick feeling hit her deep within, what if he did leave? Somewhere deep down she wanted the vampires protection.

Elijah was shocked how dismissive she had been. He truly had many questions that he rather not leave unanswered. He looked at the open balcony door. He couldn't just leave her defenseless, she would be asleep and despite her best reflexes she would be no match for the slowest vampire. He would have to stay and be on guard. With his vampire vision he could plainly see the beauty in the bed, but he decided to get a closer look.

He knew she ws still awake due to her breathing. But she didn't move as he approached her. She laid on her side, both hand tucked under her pillow, probably clutching her weapon. Her face looked peaceful, and her blond hair draped across her pillow. Nothing about the women in front of his suggested she was of biblical royalty. But if he learned nothing of his long time on the earth is things are never as they appeared.

Upon meeting Jessica she approached him like a timid lamb before a lion, she was shy and awkward. Her heart fluttered and skipped when he made any sudden movements. He thought it was because she was just a plain human. but the events of this evening taught him she was everything but that. She was a warrior, and a powerful one at that. She knew who his brother Niklaus was and stood before him with a strong will and heartbeat, there was no shyness in her eyes only strength. Something was odd in her demeanor towards him and her demeanor towards the rest of the group. He couldn't help but feel singled out. .

Tonight he would let her sleep, and he would watch her. But in the morning she would answer some questions. He covered her bare shoulder with her comforter, and made his way back to his seat in the corner.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you are all well this Holiday Season. I pray you all made some terrific memories over the Holidays! From my family to yours, Happy Holidays! Thank you all for favoriting my story, and your comments amd reviews! If you have any questions or concerns please feel free in contacting me! As always happy reading!**

Elijah woke to a start, his dream had been plagued by the barbarisms of the red door. He opened his eye's in unfamiliar territory, which caused another shock. As he lifted his head to scan his surroundings his neck screamed a tinge of numbness, he groaned. Closing his eye's he quickly snapped his neck to relieve the pinched nerve, he then moved his neck freely. When he opened his eyes memories of last night flooded in his mind's eye. He looked at the disheveled bed where the blonde beauty laid peacefully. What would she dream about? If she truly was King David, would she dream of the past? Or would she dream about the horrors of the future?

He scanned the room, her clothes she wore yesterday were scattered where she had disrobed last night. A small backpack was tossed on the bed next to her. He saw array of weapons on the hotel's small desk. He quickly counted 7 guns, and 4 blades. One blade struck him curious, was a single solid silver Stiletto blade, last night its metal caught the moon light brilliantly glistening the moon light acrossed the room. It was a weapon he was unfamiliar with, it was both deadly looking and beautiful. He didn't know much about guns, he did remember when he heard of the explosive powder the chinese had discovered, and was soon followed by a weapon that could harness the explosion. Even then in the 13th century he thought they were unnecessary and repugnant. But the guns that were laid out with care looked to be efficient and deadly, specially the nasty piece he knew she was clutching under her pillow.

He looked at the ancient royal. She laid on her stomach, arms were still under the pillow, her long tanned legs were tangled under the sheets, one stuck right out from under the covers. He couldn't help but smile, she was unlike anything he had ever seen. She reminded him of Hailey before she had Hope, free, wild, untamed, and unbridled sense of authority. He had never seen anyone outside of his family handle Niklaus with such vigorous passion and resolve. He frowned, it was again something questionable about her character. How she could go from timid, humble, and febel creature to one with such power. Elijah leaned back in his arm chair and rubbed his daylight ring on his chin absent mindly. Truly if this was King David she was one of the most tactical minds of the bible. Conquered Jerusalem, from the Canaanite tribe. Who united a broken country that was shattered to bits, creating a mass super power to be reckoned with. Was truly a napoleonic mind and accomplishment. There was a reason he was nine worthies, which was an impressive list to be on. Alongside with Hector, Alexander the Great, King Arthur, and Julius Caesar. If he truly was in the presence of this kind of greatness, then he wouldn't put it past her in knowing exactly how to handle any situation, including the original vampire family members.

He tore his gaze away from the woman. He would need to do some studying on this so called friend. He didn't like not having the strategic advantage. He stood up, stretched his cramped muscles, and made his way to the desk. He slowly pulled the drawer to take out the room service menu, and the Bible.

Jessica woke slowly to soft knocks on her hotel door. She heard movement in her room, her heart skipped a beat with adrenaline, till her memories calmed her, was just Elijah Mikaelson. She stretched catlike as she heard the door softly opened. She kept her eyes closed, undecided if she truly wanted to be awake, till she smelt the delicious aroma of coffee.

She groaned, "oh coffee!"

"Good morning to you too." Elijah pushed a cart into the room. He smiled a greeting when she sat up, he handed her one of the mugs from the tray. "I don't know how you like it…"

She sat crossed legged on the bed. "Black is fine, thank you." She smiled into the mug. "Thank you for staying here last night, I wasn't in my right mind leaving the door open like that."

He payed the thank you no mind, and pretended to be preoccupied on gathering some bacon, eggs, and toast on a plate. He knew it would be rude of him to jump right into his questions but the questions were nagging at him in his mind. All he could think of was getting the enigma of Jessica aka King David solved. He handed her the plate with a pseudo smile. He settled in the arm chair with his cup of coffee.

"Doing some homework?" She nodded to the Bible that was draped over one of the chair arms. "You have some questions you said last night." She took a bite of eggs.

Elijah sat in silence watching Jessica carefully, his vampire senses were on high alert. Listening to her heart beat zoomed focus on her pupils for any detection of dilation, he would become the best human lie detector. "Yes," he said simply, "the witches, it came up last night for their cooperation, that they couldn't speak for the entire community of witches. Unlike vampires, they do not have sire lines that could persuade cooperation, they are vast communities."

Jessica took a bite of toast and blinked at Elijah. He noticed a slight fluctuation of her pupils as she did a quick glance at the bible by his arm. "Hmmm," she chewed slowly staring at him, he waited patiently as she finished chewing. "No, I don't think that is at the top of your list of question. Might as well direct attention to the white elephant in the room. What is the question that is truly bothering you."

Elijah leaned further back in his chair, this was like an intense game of chess. Each player making calculated moves in order to suss out each other tactics. "Well I do have little precautions in knowing who my enemies are, and I want to know even more information about people who call themselves friends of my family.".

Jessica ripped into a piece of bacon and pushed the plate off her lap to concentrate on her coffee. "Well that quite isn't it though, you're still not sure if I am who I say I am. You've seen my angel's power, and the lions from my arms. But it still doesn't prove I am King David." She narrowed her eyes over her mug at him, "but that's still not it, you are wondering why I have such a power on you. You feel I am manipulating your family in some way."

Forget chess, this was now a game of high stakes poker, she just read all his cards, and called his bluff. He couldn't help when his eyebrows rose in reaction. He also couldn't help the sick feeling that she was somehow inside his head feeling around in his thoughts and emotions. No one could read him like how she just did, not even his family could read him. He was an open book to her and he grew agitated in his sudden vulnerability.

Just like being in his head Jessica tried to calm him. "No I cannot read your mind Elijah. I don't have any power over you. Yes maybe I have manipulated circumstances in our meeting to allow me to penetrate your thick shell you have placed around you… since…." She stopped, she looked at the mug and plate in front of her, she put the dishware on the nightstand next to the bed. She knew she crossed a line, and immediately regretted the words.

"Since when?"

"Since... the revelation of the red door was revealed to you." Jessica spoke hesitantly.

A deluge of emotions crashed through him. Guilt that she knew of the red door, shame, confusion, but mostly anger that enraged him. He used his vampire speed to crash into her on the bed. She fell backwards on her back, he straddled her abdomen, and held her hands tightly by the wrist above her head. Furry in his eyes, the veins in his eyes rippled, making him look more beast than man. His incisors protruded from his mouth anticipated blood in this fit of anger. But he held back from biting her, she put up no fight, she remained calm looking at him in his beast mode.

"If you have any idea of the horrors I found and keep finding behind the door you wouldn't bring it to my attention." He hissed, in anger. "I could tear your throat out right now, before you could even utter one Latin symbols for your pets on your arms!"

Jessica remained calm. Her crystal eyes looked deeply into his. Calm crystal, like icebergs drifting slowly through an Ocean. He got caught in the calmness, his gaze drifted to her neck where he watched an artery pulse with blood. He felt his incisors grew more as he caught her scent, his stomach growled with a hollow emptiness. He slowly brought his teeth to her neck, she gasped as his teeth grazed her tender skin.

Quicker than a breath he was off her and facing the open sliding glass door. Jessica reached up to her neck, and examined her hand when she pulled it away, no blood, he didn't bite her. She let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She watched the ancient vampires back, she could see clearly he was more shook up than she was.

He exhaled slowly, smoothing his suit, Jessica knew he was fighting his beast instincts. "I am ashamed of the atrocities behind that door. Even still I am even more ashamed that I was made unaware of what kind of monster I am. I paraded around this earth for almost thousand years with the name Elijah the honorable." He turned to face her on the bed, his face was back to its stoic self. "To find your life is a lie and made so by your own mother…." he paused, "Who ended up torturing me with its reveal in an effort to kill my sister, brother, and myself! Because she believed her children to be monsters, the worse part is I can't disagree with her!" He dropped his gaze and his voice cracked, "we _are_ monsters, the only thing I hold on to is my niece Hope!"

Jessica could bare it, she crawled off the bed and cautiously approached the suited vampire. "I to have made mistakes Elijah, so bad I could be called a monster. In fact that book right there," she pointed to the Bible. "Makes a record of it! I am called a man after God's own heart. All of heaven says I am the best friend of God! But did you know…" Jessica walked over the where the book laid, picked it up and thrust it into the vampire's chest. "... that this book! A book that has been a bestseller keeps an account of my most horrible deed!"

Elijah took the book gently and thumbed the pages. He didn't dare look into those perfect crystal eye's. " You could never know the pain and nightmares innocent blood on your hands feels like." He said gently.

"I'm a murderer Elijah!" She spat out, making him snapping his head up. "Yes that right! Premeditated murder right there!"

Elijah looked at the book, he tried to remember the story she was referring to, but he wasn't coming up with anything. He remembered the story of David and Goliath, David and Saul, Ark of the Covenant, even the King's death. He didn't remember anything about a murder, though he didn't study much of the bible, he chalked it to a great work of fiction till recently. Jessica sat on the bed defeatedly.

"I was suppose to be at war. Kings go to war, they're suppose to be with the troops! We were fighting the Ammonites, I sent my commander Joab in my stead. He was more than qualified to lead my troops. It was spring time the weather was nice, with my ruling the land was plentiful, I was just being lazy for the first time in my career. Even my best friend God told me I should be with my troops, but I decided I deserved a break. God was with my troops but I stubbornly stayed where I was." Elijah sat next to her sensing a long story. "Was a particularly warm day. I decided to walk around on my roof to enjoy the sunshine. That's when I saw her, she was bathing. At first I went to go inside not to tempt myself, but she was so beautiful. All I could do was stare, watch her bathe, she was irresistible the way she poured water over her body. Made me jealous how the water cascaded down her body, rolling down with every beautiful curve." Jessica paused her mind in an ancient time and place. "The Winchesters asked me why a woman, I just told him it was just a good disguise. but in reality I know the power women have over men, for a certain woman a man will topple nations…. or even commit murder."

Jessica's eyes looked at the far wall. Elijah remained silent beside her. He too knew the power women had on men, he couldn't deny it. His many years on earth he had seen men duel for a woman's honor or hand, he had seen more bloodshed over love than land.

"I asked my servants to find out about her and to bring her to me. When they brought her to me they told me her name was Bathsheba and she was married to a man in my army named Uriah. When I saw her standing before me the fact she was already married fell on deaf ears. She wasn't dressed in fine clothes, but she had a beauty the could shine through a paper bag! She looked so intoxicating! Her big almond eyes looking up at me and I lost it. We had sex seconds later, me with my lust and she couldn't deny her king, with such crazy passion. That morning when I recalled that she was married I sent her away disgusted with myself."

Jessica shook with frustration. "The man was fighting my war! He was where I should have been, and I slept with his fucking wife! To make matters worse she sent messengers that she was pregnant. I panicked, I sent word to Joab to send Uriah home with the reports from the front line. He came directly to me, gave me the reports and awaited orders to send to the front. I asked him some stupid questions about the war and battles he had seen. He was so proud to answer my questions, he was proud to fight for me!" Jessica groaned in anguish, "an honor to fight for his king, who banged his wife! I then sent him home, hoping he would sleep with his wife and cover my tracks." Tears began to roll down her face. "He slept outside, he wouldn't seek the comforts of home while his men were on the battlefield. When I sent people to question him on his choice of sleeping arrangements, he told them he couldn't while his comrades and God were in tents, he could never seek comfort while they were fighting in the desert dust! He was truly a more honorable man than I was! So I tried to get him drunk hoping he would forget his virtues and sleep with his wife. But he slept outside, saying as his King surely lives he wouldn't seek home comforts. Since he wouldn't sleep with his wife I sent word to Joab to put him in the front of the line, where the fighting was more aggressive, then tell the men to pull back from Uriah so he would most definitely be killed."

Jessica paused tears still rolling down. Elijah put a hand on her back to try and comfort her, but she pulled away in shame. "No! Don't you dare comfort me! I didn't deliver the blow, but I premeditatedly gave the order. He fought my war, at the front lines, he fought hard. Think about the horror that crossed his face when he found no one watching his back. I killed a faithful, and honorable man all because I couldn't keep it in my pants!You may have a red door full of nightmares, but I have a open window of failures that resulted in a deliberate murder. I not only have blood on my hands Elijah I have to live knowing I created the plan to cut down a good man! You have killed, for survival, for you family, and even on accident because of what your parents forced on you, and in the first moments of your curse you couldn't control it! But Elijah you demonstrated right now your self control. You were forced in being a killer! I actually made the plan, executed it, than married his wife when it was all over! If there is a beast in this room it is me!"

Elijah used vampire speed to her side, she tried to fight him off but he used his vampire strength to hold her still till she collapsed in his arms in defeat. When she calmed he gently took her head in his hands and looked deeply in her swollen eyes. "That was a lifetime ago, just like my red door. We need to move forward and take comfort that we are not those people anymore." The words just fell out of his mouth. He was shocked at the healing power they had, he was speaking to Jessica but he could feel his words strengthening him as well.

"Yes, I'm offering the opportunity to make up for our sins, to save the world. Not just saving a nation, or you saving your family, the world." Jessica nodded she pushed away from his body, and stood firm in new found strength.

Elijah's face remained stoic in thought. His eyes danced across the carpet in thought. Jessica could see the other half of his concerns racing through his mind."To your other concern, yes I was manipulating some situations on meeting you. When HE showed me into the lives of the Mikaelson's I knew I would have to have different tactics on approaching you both in help. I used the knowledge of your need to help a damsel in distress, and Klaus' need to follow strength."

Elijah silently kept his eyes on the carpet but nodded in response. A moemnt passed between them. Elijah needed to process to everything he had learned from Jessica,and sort out the fact that he now believed the woman in front of him was truly the King David. Jessica needed to repress her own nightmares of her former life, she closed her eyes to make a feeble attempt at closing the window of nightmare memories.

Elijah quietly crossed the room took the Bible in his hands. He ran a hand gingerly across the leather cover. He looked to Jessica who was staring at him like he held a huge snake in his hand. Without a word and his usually gentlemanly grace, he returned the book back to its drawer. Jessica let out a breath slowly. After a few quiet seconds she looked into his eyes back to herself and said, "Now about those witches."

"I know the Winchester brother have come across a powerful Warlock and his wife, their names are the Starks. I can send word to the Winchesters to find them to help us reach some witch communities that they have influence on. Vincente and Davina are willing to speak to their covens?"

"Yes they are preparing them as we speak." Elijah twisted his daylight ring absent mindly.

"There is someone else who could help. but I wouldn't trust her with any authority or knowledge of any of our plans." Jessica rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was thinking about Rowena her allegiance only lied in herself, or whoever was more powerful. She rather have Rowena far from the plans. But there was her son, Crowley, he knew witch communities and he most certainly knew spells and had power to influence more recruits. Could he be trusted? She did rescued him from Amara, and he was a fallen angel. But the key word was fallen, could he be trusted?

"What is it?"

Jessica's drifted her eyes to Elijah's eyes. He had stopped fiddling with his ring and was now staring at her in both curiosity and in worry. "There is someone who could help us, I'm just deciding if he is worth trusting." Jessica tried to smile.

"Is he a enemy." Elijah's eyebrow shot up across his forehead.

"Long ago I considered him an ally. But since King David died, he has fallen. He was one of the most influential Angel's." Jessica stared at the bed sheets in thought.

"What do you mean fallen?" Elijah took a step closer to her.

"He is now the King of Hell." Jessica looked to watch Elijah's reaction. Which was to be expected, both eyebrows up, lips pulled apart in shock.

"King of Hell?" Elijah cleared his voice and narrowed his eyes. "You mean Lucifer?"

Jessica giggled, "No no, Lucifer is already taken care of. This angel, fell to become man, didn't have a good human life. Went to Hell, became a demon, worked the ranks and is now the self proclaimed King of Hell. He is right now chained up in the Winchesters dungeon."

"They have a dungeon?"

Jessica smiled but didn't answer his question she was to far in thought. Elijah's phone chirped in his pocket. Elijah sighed annoyed at the interruption, but he slowly took his cell out.

"Yes Freya." Elijah's stoic face became very hard as he listened to his sister. Jessica tore herself from her thoughts to focus on Elijah's phone conversation. "We will be there as soon as possible." He ended the call.

"What did Freya need?" Jessica blinked.

"It appears Rebekah and Klaus are getting to anxious to wait for revenge." Elijah threw Jessica's leather jacket at her, "We have to go."

"Then what are we to do _sister!"_ Was the first words Jessica heard, from Klaus, when she and Elijah walked through the front door to the Mikaelson's residence. "The best way to beat our opposition is to be stronger than they are. You have to crush rebellion!" Klaus stood in the library face stern with annoyance. "Oh Elijah! Tell our sister here that we need to go at the Strix with full force, then to hide!" Klaus pointed to Freya.

"I said nothing about hiding brother, I said we should go to the plantation to prepare, and think." Freya was standing over a desk trying to hold in her anger.

"What Freya is suggesting is reasonable, we should go to the Plantation to plan and hide the fact we have a sister Rebekah. The Strizs cannot know we have her, they cannot know we have the advantage." Elijah crossed the room to pour a whiskey, he needed a drink in hand if there was to be shouting.

"Yes we have the advantage! Let's just deal with the rebellion as soon as we can. There is not reason to hide!"

"You don't crush a rebellion, history proves that makes people harder, You will need the strength of the Strixs, specially against Amara. You have to gain the control with minimum casualties." Jessica interjected.

"Oh why did you bring her here Elijah!?" Klaus turned on his heels to face Jessica, he crossed the room in rage. "Sorry blondie this is a family affair, old biblical characters out!".

"Only a fool castaway advice of a king." Jessica sneered.

"Oh sweetheart you're not a king anymore." Klaus spat out, leaning close to Jessica's face.

"Fine, a fool learns from his mistakes, a wise man learns from the mistakes of others." Jessica said looking at the hybrid directly in the eyes. When he remained silent she turn away from him. "But going to the plantation is a mistake also, any change to how you all behave will raise red flags to the Strix's. You must show them nothing is different, you are still concerned of the prophecy, and you are still desperately searching for your sister."

"How long do you expect us to playact?" Klaus said sarcastically.

"As long as necessary," Jessica snapped. "You already have a man in their ranks, give him time to find them weakest!"

"Till then the weakest of our allies are threatened." Klaus collapsed in a big arm chair.

"Brother Camille will remain safe with us." Elijah replied.

"No, he is right." Jessica turned to the Hybrid ready for the next fight. "Camille is safer with me."

"No! No way!" Klaus jumped to his feet, facing Jessica. "She is safe nowhere. Aurora will be looking for any advantage she can, she has already threatened her life…"

"Even more reason to accpet my safety I can provide. The Winchesters can offer her complete safety! It will be the last place Aurora would expect, you in alliance with hunters. The most powerful hunters on the earth to more exact. They also have no quarrel with Aurora, she might not even heard of them!" Jessica could see her plan was sinking in. "Besides, Camille needs to know there are humans who know how to protect themselves from vampires, everything she has loved has died in by a hand of a vampire! She will thrive with the brothers, and will learn how to defend herself from the best!"

Klaus scrunched his face in frustration, "Camille…"

"Cami can decide on her own!" The feminine voice spoke from the hall. They all turned to see Camille entering the library. "Klaus I will go." She slowly approached the hybrid, touching his face gently, "I have to go, and I need to go. Ever since hearing there were humans out there called hunters and they were capable fighting the monsters that have terrorized me, I knew I had to go to them. I need to learn how to fight back, I cannot be this fragile thing at your side."

She leaned on her tiptoes to placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned to her and kissed her passionately, the entire room turned away to give them some sort of privacy. The kiss didn't last long, but it was more of a goodbye, it was a good luck kiss. They clutched each other to smell each other's scent one last time, till they met again. Slowly Camille backed away to walked to Jessica.

"When do I leave?" Her blue eyes were bright with a build up of tears.

Jessica closed her eyes and mumbled a short prayer to Castiel. She opened her eyes and looked at Camille, "as soon as your Angel ride gets here."

"Hello." Castiel's voice was behind the group, they all turned to see the angel. Still wearing the overcoat, his tie hung loosely on his neck.

"Hi Cass," Jessica took Camille's hand. "I need to see Dean, and Camille will be coming with us." Jessica turned to Elijah who sat his drink down with the unexpected turn of events. " I need to go and speak to the brothers about witch problem. Till I return you need to send Rebekah, Hayley and Jackson to the plantation. There the wolves can quietly build their forces, without the Strix's knowledge, and Rebekah can remain hidden. I also suggest sending Hope with them. Klaus you should work with Marcel's intel to devise a trap when they are at their weakest. Elijah and Klaus keep poking them about your sister, remember she is still lost to you. Freya the witches are your pet project…" Jessica watched Klaus approached, "...or that's what would do. But whatever you must not raise suspicion!"

Jessica turned to Castiel and Camille. Castiel turned to Cami and offered a gentle smile as comfort. He took her hand gently and they were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Cami blinked and they were in a different room. Old bookshelves dotted the walls, books that looked to be ancient were scattered the shelves, floor and the two large tables. The room they were in smelled old, dusty, and exactly how her college library use to smell like. The settings were the she expected to see hunters. She knew of hunters, like her second cousin, all mountain man, beard, flannel, and an old cabin. She could never expect him to live in a library. But these were different types of hunters, these men she was about to meet were hunters of nightmares. From what she could get out of Klaus, they were humanities defense to everything supernatural and magical. These Winchesters were the best of the best, they were the nightmares of the monsters. When she asked Rebekah she only said she would never want to meet them. What would these men be like? Would they live up to the dangerous, and vicious picture the Mikaelson's had painted?

"Dean and Sam, are on there way back from a hunt. They were hunting an apparition in Kansas." Castiel made his way to the nearest table to scan the studying Sam had been doing.

Jessica watched Castiel's face closely. His was his regular stoic self. But after a quick examination of the book and pages on the table he frowned. Something was wrong, she could tell the moment the angel appeared at the Mikaelson's that something was troubling the Angel.

"Um, apparition?" Camille stood uneasy in the new surroundings.

"Yes a spirit that has unfinished business here on earth. Sometimes if they remain here their spirit becomes vengeful. Causing what humans call hauntings, some can be deadly." Castiel's eyes remained on the table.

"Well how do you hunt a ghost? Umm, how do you take care of it?"

"Salt, and burn..." Castiel and Jessica both said at the sametime. Jessica smiled at the jinxed behavior, Castiel just looked back at the table in a sad manner.

"... the body or any objects that was close to the deceased." Jessica finished. She looked at Castiel who seem to have the entire world on his shoulders. "Okay what's wrong, what haven't you told me?"

Castiel lifted his eyes to Jessica. He quickly darted his eyes towards Camille who joined them next to the table.

"It's okay Cass, if she is going to stay and become a hunter she best know what she is getting into." Jessica reassured him.

"Well," Castiel spoke in his deep gravely serious tone. "Seems that Sam has been having visions he believes are coming from God. They are directed him to the cage. These books in his study area is all about the cage and anyway for a human to visit."

"What?! No…" Jessica whispered. This _was_ disturbing news, specially if he believed these visions were coming from God. "You have to call Dean and tell him he must not let Sam out of his sight!"

"What is going on? What's the cage?" Camille felt so out of place.

" _The_ cage, for the Princes of Darkness himself, Lucifer's cage…." Jessica started

"...Wait Lucifer is real?!" Cami's eyes grew in shock.

"Of course he is real, Castiel is an Angel, I claim to be the best friend of God. It's not so asstounding he is real. Dean and Sam were the hunters that stopped the apocalypse, stopped Lucifer and Michael. But now Sam believes he is chosen to bring Lucifer to the upcoming war." Jessica sat in a chair eyes set on the closed book in front of her.

"But you said he is having visions from God?" Camille was trying hard to process and be helpful.

"Thing is…" Jessica paused, both Castiel and Camille stared at her. "They're not coming from God."

Castiel immediately grabbed his cell from his jacket and hit Dean's speed dial. Jessica turned to Camille who stood at the table bewildered. Jessica's thoughts were out of focus, who had the power to give these "Visions" to Sam, and why? Jessica watched as Camille's mouth moved in speech but due to all the alarm bells in Jessica's head and thoughts that were racing she didn't hear her.

"What?" Jessica shook her head to regain focus on the world.

"If they're not from God then who could do such a thing? A witch maybe?" Camille's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Only one person who would send Sam to the cage and that would be Lucifer himself." Jessica said slowly.

"Dean's not answering his phone." Castiel said in a panic.

"Fuck!" Jessica banged her fist on the table. Anger rose and engulfed her in flames. Immediately a memory of her old Krav Maga instructor flashed before her. " _Anger is the path to unclear and harsh thought, you must attack with focus and speed."_

Jessica threw a chair across the room, she needed to calm down. She stood fist balled at her sides, she closed her eye's, she straightened her back to allow easy breath technique. Slowly the world before her melted before her. Breathing deeply and releasing her grip on reality. She slipped into a white clean room, she felt no fear she had been her before. Here nothing could touch her, not the outside world all she felt was peace and love.

"This is a predicament isn't it?"

The gentle and familiar voice spoke behind her. Jessica slowly turned to face Chuck. He was wearing a plain grey canvas jacket, blue shirt and blue jeans. His calm brown eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Is it." Jessica managed to speak. It had been so long since she was in HIS presence.

"Hmmm," Chuck looked at the ground. "I know my son has Sam at this moment, I also know my sister has Dean."

"Sir?"

"Chuck Jessica, I am known as Chuck now, not Sir." Chuck circled around her in thought. "She won't kill Dean, because Dean was the first of my creation she saw she feels a curiosity about him."

"You had to know Lucifer was sending visions to Sam." Jessica watched him circle.

"Yes I did, I also know Crowley took him and the witch Rowena." Chuck stopped circling and was stroking his beard.

"I shouldn't have left." Jessica's frustration was bubbling up.

"No no we need the Mikaelson's. Nice work by the way, the older vampire could be in love with you." Chuck gave her a quick smile.

"Elijah is an intense creature, but haunted by the monster his mother made him. Klaus is the wildcard, though his family under threat I believe he will be first on the battlefield."

"Hmmm, more like first to come up with a cunning and cutthroat plan." Chuck was back looking at his feet.

"Will your sister release Dean?" Jessica asked.

"She already has. Crowley, and the witch have run out leaving my son and Sam in the cage. First priority Jessica is to return to Tucson, you know what you must get."

Jessica's heart slumped in her chest with dread. Returning to Tucson where she grew up would be difficult but getting the object HE was asking her to collect would bring unbearable memories. She had done her best to leave her life in Tucson, but what she was running away from more was her life as David. This object would united Jessica with David, today they were separate lives, she was Jessica with the Kings memories. But the object in Tucson would unite her to be fully David, and Jessica.

"I know my friend, I know the fear you are experiencing. But you know there is no other way. I would wish this moment be further along in our battle plan but we are now faced with it happening now. But Heaven has been astray since I left Heaven. The majority of angels have forgotten why they were created. They have fallen in rebellion, and lost their way. Castiel lost his way once but he is truly one of the last angels left to know they are caretakers of humanity, they are not above them, they insult me by calling them mud monkeys! I will be with you, but so will be my son Castiel, I always knew I broke the mold with him. He is and has been exactally the creatures I created, he has never lost sight of what Heaven is suppose to be. It is about time my other son's to see the world how like Castiel sees it. I have never been more proud of an angel like when he stood next to me his first death. Take him, go to Tucson and get Sam and Lucifer out of that cage, its about time Heaven and Hell be reminded of who I am and what I command!."

Immediately the white room disappeared she was back in the Men of Letters conference room. Both Castiel and Camille were staring at her for guidance. No time had passed from when she through the chair till now. Everything was the same except the dread that sat in Jessica's heart like a heavyweight.

"We need to go get Sam, maybe Dean is trying to stop him and that's why he isn't answering." Castiel took a step towards her..

"No Cass, he is in the cage. Your phone will ring and it will be Dean saying he doesn't know where Sam is. Crowley is gone with Rowena."

"Shit, is anything going right for you?" Camille mumbled.

Jessica looked at her, she knew she wore sadness on her face due to Camille's immediate reaction to comfort placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I am okay. The brothers will be okay, we know where Sam is and I will get him out. Castiel I need you to take me and Camille to Tucson."

"What's in Tucson?" Camille asked in surprise.

"King David's sword." Jessica turned to Castiel whose eyes showed his surprise. "Time for every spiritual creature to fall in line like their father wants them to be!" Jessica narrowed her eyes, " I will wield the sword again, and Lucifer WILL obey me!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for your support, reviews, and comments. I have not** **abandoned** **the story, I am still writing. I did stop posting for awhile as I wanted to see how things panned on the show after the holiday break. Excellent episode, great writing. I do want to say I will not be following the shows story line with Lucifer and Castiel, though props to the amazing actor Misha Collins for the perfectly executed acting! I have other plans for my O/C and Castiel, so I will not be following that story line. BuI do hope you like my interpretation.**

 **I will do my best to post twice a week, but do allow some grace** **because like us all I do have a busy and chaotic schedule. But it is my goal! I will keep writing as long as I have viewers and fans, I am having a blast in writing and sharing this story with you all.**

 **Happy reading and Thank you!**

 **Polaris x**

Dean sat on a park bench. His fist clutched his phone in anger. He had just got done listening to Cass' voice mail. "Sam you stupid fool!" Dean mumbled in between breaths, he hit the bench as hard as he could, drawing attention of two ladies who were pushing strollers they immediately changed course to avoid him. He watched them, and his anger released into panic he had to get his baby brother out of there. He recalled the empty shell Castiel took out last time.

He needed a plan, he needed something. He took the phone in his hand and dialed Castiel's number they had to come with a plan. The phone rang twice, "come on, come on Cass" Dead mumbled impatiently.

"Dean…" Castel's gravelly voice answered.

"What the frig man? Is Jessica with you?" Dean tried his best to hide his panic.

"Yes we went to get a weapon to get Sam out. Where are you?"

"I…. I am…." Dean looked around he had no clue where he was, Amara didn't return him back to the town he was in. Dean looked at the bench across the path from his, there was a newspaper. Dean rushed over and scanned the paper. "I'm in Salem Oregon!" Dean said in surprise. "I ah, I think I am in the town c…"

"I'm here Dean."

Dean turned to find the angel with his cell phone against his ear. Dean quickly hung up the phone, and looked around the centre to see if anyone just noticed Castiel's sudden appearance, business as usual.

"Okay you need to tell me quickly what is going on!" Dean said quickly leaning close to Cass. To Cass Dean looked like he could kill someone right then and there if he didn't get answers soon.

"Sam is in Hell, in the cage with Lucifer…"

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean cut off Cass in a rage, "Why?! We all told him to wait!" He turned away from Castiel but he had nowhere to go, he needed to do something anything, fight anything his baby brother was in trouble. He was angry, furious, and scared all in the same jumble confusion of emotions.

"Dean, calm down Jessica has a plan." Castiel noticed Dean outburst was drawing attention.

"Jessica!" Dean turned back to his friend in hope, " she has a plan? What is it? When did she get back? No no wait just take me to her."

Dean took a breath and immediately he was in the Men of Letters hideout. Everything was just like how he and Sam had left everything. But Jessica stood over a black case, and an attractive blonde stood next to her. Dean didn't care who the other women was, all he needed to know is the plan, and how to get his brother away from the devil himself.

"Jessica!" Dean called out. "Please tell me there is a plan?"

Jessica's head shot up in his direction, but she kept her hands on the table hunched over the black mysterious case. "Yes Dean of course there is a plan." Jessica looked at the blond to her right, "Dean Winchester this is Camille, she is going to need to stay here for couple of days. Camille this is Dean Winchester."

"Hello Dean, I never knew there were humans who actually fight back against the nightmares. Its a pleasure to meet you, sorry its under these circumstances." Camille said humbly.

"Ya hi, sorry sweetheart but I don't really have time for introductions and play host." Dean said little annoyed, causing Jessica to flash him a glare.

"No I understand." Camille retreated.

"The plan _Dean_ , is I need to take what's in this case down to Hell, to the cage and release your brother." Jessica continued to lean over the table studying the case.

"So what's the problem, let's go!" Dean looked to Castiel then to Jessica.

"The problem Dean is Jessica is about to become fully King David. For as long as she holds the sword in the case she will be The ancient King." Castiel crossed the room to where Jessica stood like a statue.

"I'm sorry but we have to go, like now!" Dean eyes flash with desperation. "Every minute he is down there is another minute he is being tortured. Cass you remember what happened." Dean looked to the angel for help.

"I'm sorry Dean I know it is not my place to say anything, but you're asking Jessica to sacrifice everything she is. Who knows the implications this is going to have on her, if she releases the sword we don't know if she will return like how she is now." Camille stepped towards Dean, who glared at her.

"You're right sweetheart it isn't your place to say _any-thing._ " He turned to Jessica, "This is Sammy, my brother every minute you stand scared to do what is called of you, is another minute of a piece of my brother getting chipped away by the DEVIL!"

Jessica sighed, Dean was right. This is what was being asked of her, not just by the Winchesters, but by HIM himself. "You're right let's go." Jessica grabbed the handle of the case. Jessica looked at Camille, "Cami you need to stay here, I am going to need you when we return with Sam, he might need your physcology skills."

"Hell no! I'm coming with you all!" Cami rushed toward them.

"No way! I told Klaus you will be safe! First thing I do is take you to Hell to take on the prince of darkness himself!? Klaus would have my heart in his hands within seconds." Jessica turned on the blond.

"I'm not going to be treated like something fragile with my own kind as well as vampires! I am here to learn about the humans who hunt. You and Klaus decided I needed protection, I decided I was coming to learn what it means to be a human who fights back. I'm not hiding from a fight, not anymore. Besides if you need me to be a therapist I will need to know what kind of condition my patient is coming from."

"Fine whatever she's coming. Cass let go." Dean rushed the women towards the angel.

With a blink of an eye they were in a dark corridor with torches lite on either side on the walkway. The atmosphere was several degrees colder than from the conference room. The air was heavy with sulfur and death. The space didn't feel right, it felt pressurized, suffocating, felt like the weight of the earth was on top of them.

"Hello lovelies." Crowley spoke at the end of the hall.

"Where is my brother Crowley?" Dean made his way towards the smiling demon.

"Slow down squirrel, moose is safe this was all his idea. So far Lucifer hasn't touched him, but he will soon start into him if he doesn't get your brother to become his vessel.." Crowley looked at Jessica, his eyes fell on the case in his hands, "Is that? Can't be i've had demons for a thousand years looking for that."

"Doesn't belong to you." Jessica pushed past Crowley. "Let's get this over with."

The door at the end of the corridor led to an old windy stone stairs. With each step down the stairs filled the soul of dread, this was a place no man was suppose to be. After

two flights the stairs opened to a huge vast room, in its center was a cage with two figures inside. One was huddled in the corner and the other stood tall hovering the other.

"Oh look big brother is here! Look Sam our hero!" Lucifer turned in a mocking fashion. Lightning flashed in the room as he smiled.

"Lucifer let my brother go!" Dean rushed the cage. Seeing Dean, Sam jumped to his feet.

"Oh him?" Lucifer pointed at Sam. "No. You see your brother and I have some unfinished business. Down!" Lucifer pointed his finger down, immediately with invisible force Sam slammed hard down on his knees.

"Enough!" Came a strong female voice. All eye's looked to Jessica who stood over the open case. "Lucifer you will not harm him!"

Lucifer giggled. "Who the heck are you? Oh my my you're very pretty, stupid but very pretty." Lucifer grabbed the bars to lean closer to the pretty blond.

"I said enough! I speak to you with the authority given to me by HIM! You will obey!" Jessica's eyes started to glow a brilliant gold light.

"What the fuck? Who is this? You are just a woman, a witch you have no authority here!" Lucifer snarled.

"Arcum!" Jessica spoke. Instantly Lucifer was dropped to one knee.

"No," the prince of darkness shook. "No one has this authority, I demand to know who you are!"

Jessica stood firm, the light in her eyes grew more intense everyone in the room had to shield their eyes. "Darkness will bend and yield to the light, darkness has no place to demand anything from the light. You will yeild and obey."

Lucifer quivered and fought, slowly with fire in his eyes he fought to stand. "I said you have no authority here human!"

Jessica quickly reached down and pulled a black blade from the case. She held the blade toward Lucifer who again fell to his knees. Slowly light from her hand trickled into the blade making the black steel turn into like liquid gold. The blade was both beautiful and terrifying all at once.

Jessica rose above the ground and everything in the room fell silent and in slow motion. "Venio pater vester qui me constituit regem."

Lucifer cried in agony. His screams were ear piercing and painful to listen to. His body fell into a prostrate position in surrender. "My King! You command and I will obey, i recognize your authority comes from my father."

Jessica's feet landed gently back on the ground. She stood with the golden blade in her hands, her body emitting a bright light swelled around her. "Aperta," her voice echoed the room, lightning flashed and the bars fell from cage. Sam ran to Dean, who embraced in a tight brotherly hug. Lucifer stayed where he was,

"Jessica come back." Castiel spoke gently and rushed to her side.

Jessica turned to look at the angel. Her gold eye's flashed a brilliant light that spoke deep within Castiel, his eyes glowed blue bringing his grace forward. Everyone but Lucifer watched as Jessica's gold light danced with Castiel's light blue, shadows rose behind Castiel as his wings expanded to their full and enormous span.

"Faithful Castiel, is that really you? You were so young when we first met, but even then God knew your potential." Jessica spoke slowly and methodically.

"I have failed him your highness." Castiel dropped his gaze.

All Jessica did was smile. Castiel looked back into her once crystal eyes he saw something different entirely. There was familiarity in her eye's, the color could only be described as honey, sticky and sweet, and a shine of gold reflecting the wisdom and knowledge behind the color. Castiel was truly looking into his King's eyes. Memories overpowered the angel as he remembered the boy with honey eyes, who slayed a Lion to protect his flock, the same boy standing forward to slay a giant that scared the strongest of men. The boy who became a man who lead armies, and rebuilt a nation. The man who danced in the street on the victory of bringing the ark of the covenant back to his home land.

Emotion over powered Castiel as he realised he was in the presence of greatness. Was what he felt when he first met Dean and Sam Winchester. They were the men who stood before nightmares, monsters and giants. Who fought battles for his father not because they had to like angels, but because they were men that choose to. Castiel fell before his King feeling unworthy to be in his king's presence or the Winchesters.

"Stand Castiel who was chosen by God. You who out of all heaven has never lost his father's vision, or dream." David took hold of Castiel and brought him to his feet. "Jessica has told you, all who experience free will fall, even me."

Castiel kept his eyes lowered but he shook his head and stood on his feet. His emotions were still flooding, as an Angel he was not used to the emotions, but it was different with the power of his father being so close.

"Uh, your majesty?" Sam took a step forward, "Is ah, Is Lucifer going back in his cage?"

"No Sam, no heavenly entity can deny the Swords Will, or whoever wields it." David turned to Crowley who stood in a far corner. "Like what you found in the Tablets, Angels are like pre programmed machines and have a default setting. There has only been one angel my father created to bypass that default. Lucifer was created by God knowing full well who he would become, all angels are created with pre destined purposes."

"Wait a minute you're telling me that God knew Lucifer would become the devil, but he still made the Son of Bitch?" Dean voice came out aggravated and rough.

"Yes Dean," David turned from Crowley and looked at the still kneeling Lucifer. "In order to give his most precious gift to his creation's."

"What's that? Pain, suffering, sorrow?" Dean took a step closer to David. "What good could come from having evil in the world?"

David turned to look directly in Dean's eyes. "Free will Dean Winchester." David's golden honey stare intensified making Dean uncomfortable. "Think about it Dean Winchester, without evil, all you could choose is good. God gave the gift of free will, choice to his creation, he gave the option to not choose him."

"You said there is one angel that does not have a default." Sam spoke up, sorting out all the new information in his mind. "Who is that?"

David turned to look at Castiel, who slowly brought his eye's up from where he had been starring. A secret moment passed between them.

"I'm sorry I must go. It has not come my time. I must go, more time I am here I increase the odds of The Darkness sensing my power. Lucifer, Jessica, and Castiel have to tend to matters of heaven. Castiel and Jessica must rally and unify heaven who has already tried to attack Amara and smite her, as Dean has witnessed. Lucifer must track down his missing brother." David made his way to the open and empty black case on the floor, and held out the blade."Till we all meet again, goodbye." The blade fell from Jessica's hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: As soon as I make promises to you all, I get hit by the flu. I did try to post earlier but I have been trying to save my energy for work. I feel little better and have been able to gather some strength to make a post. Deeply sorry everyone, but here is your next chapter. Happy reading!**

Jessica 's body immediately collapsed when the blade left her fingertips. Castiel reacted but wasn't quick enough, first one to reach Jessica before she fell on the hard ground, was Lucifer. In a blink of an eye he was at her side and had her body in her arms, bridal style. Castiel immediately change his course and went the King David's case, shutting it and make it was secure from Lucifer.

To Dean everything was slow motion from when Jessica dropped the blade to now watching humanities enemy holding humanity's only hope. Castiel was smart he had ran to secure the blade and now everyone froze as they all watched Lucifer with their hearts in their throats.

"Whoa hey, put the King down." Dean raised both hands as he approached Lucifer.

Lucifer's eyes never left Jessica's face, "she's not King David anymore." His voice sounded far away and soft. Gave Dean the chills.

"Okay whoever she is, why don't you put her down and talk to us." Dean kept inching towards him hands still raised.

Lucifer raised his face confused, he looked at Castiel clutching the case, Sam who did his best not to run, and then to the approaching Dean. "Didn't you hear the King?" He couldn't help but smile, "were all on the same side."

"Prove it and put the blond lovely down." Crowley spoke from the shadows.

"Ah even my own creation has an issue working together, shame." Lucifer made a fake pouting face.

"It's not like you don't deserve it, I mean you are the devil." Dean said stopping his approach within just couple of feet.

"Well yes I am the devil, prince of darkness. But you all her hignney, I have no choice but be on my father pathetic creations side." He looked down at the women he held with little effort, "Even if I did want to harm her, I couldn't. Infact I will kill anything that will harm a hair on head."

Dean didn't like how Lucifer's tone changed. "Okay well we just want the same thing." He gestured to everyone in the room, then to himself. "Now if you hand her to me well take her to our place, that's the safest place she could be."

Lucifer slowly raised his head and looked Dean in the eye, "I'll race you." With that he disappeared from the room.

"Where did he go?" Cami spoke up, reminded Dean of her presence.

"Lets hope King David's trick did work and he is really on our side. Cass we need to get…" Dean's voice trailed off as he looked around the room realizing the angel was gone to. "Son of a Bitch!"

Castiel appeared in Dean's room mere seconds before Lucifer. Castiel watched as Lucifer gently place Jessica on the bed.

"Fascinating isn't she? " Lucifer spoke to Castiel put kept his eyes on the figure on the bed. "Dad really knows hows to pick em'. I can tell how you rushed after her, you feel the same thing I feel. An unbearable sense of wanting… needing to protect this fragile creature."

Castiel remained still and his eyes trained on the Arc Angel. Every ounce of his strength was being held back by a fragile restraint. Lucifer had destroyed Castiel before with the snap of his fingers, but that would stop him now in protecting the sleeping human before them. Lucifer slowly turned around and examined his little brother face.

"You really didn't think you were alone in this feeling, did you?" Castiel face remained stoic but he shifted his weight told of his confusion. "Ha! You did think it was just you! No no little brother I'm afriad every angel that comes in contact to the princess here will have the same feelings. A little trick that Daddy does to ensure protection to something Daddy wants to protect." Lucifer turned back to the sleeping girl, "speaking of dad, have you seen or spoken to good ol' pops?"

"No the only one who's had any contact with him is Jessica." Castiel's gravelly voice spoke in a monotoned hush.

"Hmmm…" Lucifer said in thought, he was far off in thought.

"I have to go, get the brothers and Camille." Castiel spoke up after seconds of silence.

"By all means brother, I won't leave the princess."

"I, ah can't leave you alone here… Dean will…" Castiel was unsure of his word choice.

"Oh yeah, let's see you can handcuff me to the chair." Lucifer jokingly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the Arc Angel, "I had another idea." He then disappeared, then quickly reappearing with holy oil in his hands.

"You've got to be joking!" Lucifer said eyeing the ancient bottle.

After making sure Lucifer was secure in a holy oil ring, he gathered Dean, Sam, and Camile. They were all in the men of letters library. After a while no one spoke a word everyone was processing the recent events in the minds. The only thing that was spoken for awhile was Dean sending Castiel out to get everyone something to eat. The room fell in a eerie silence for 10 minutes that felt like eternity. Camille quietly paced around the room looking at the ancient books lined the walls. She stopped and started to rummage around the folklore section, thus bringing Sam's attention to their guest he had yet to meet.

To Sam she was very attractive, her blond curly hair framed her face well. Her bright blue eyes poured over the pages of the folklore book she had chosen. Finally a girl who was book smart like he was, he thought. He stood and made his way to the classic beauty in the room.

"Sorry," he flashed his charming smile. "Name is Sam Winchester." He extended his hand.

" Camille," she smiled shifter the book to one hand to embrace his.

"So Camille how did you get caught up in all this mess?"

"Ah well, sort version is Jessica and Castiel came in to New Orleans and asked my mess for help in your mess." Camille smiled.

"Or your a…." Sam cut himself off not sure how to word his question.

"No I'm not a vampire." Camille said reading his mind. "I'm close with the original family and my life was in danger there so Jessica brought me here to meet one of the few men who fight against the monsters."

"Oh well that is me and Dean alright." Sam motioned to Dean who was on his laptop. "But we are not the only one's there is a whole community of hunters."

"You talk like they are like walgreens, on every corner." Cami laughed, "all my life I have been afraid of the monsters in the shadows. Then one fell in love with me, and turns out he's the king of monsters, so I was thrust in their world repeatedly and I have never known of one person who could come toe to toe with them. But then comes in a girl and an angel who mention your surname and the monsters who terrify me, I see them as scared as I am."

"Well Dean and I have been hunting along time, and our mother and father before us. We were born into this, and we're good at it." Sam looked at the book she was holding. "Wanting to know more about your monsters?"

"Ah what?" Camille looked at the book about vampires in her hands. "Ha, ya more like trying to figure them out. Maybe if I find out why I am attracted to the self proclaimed king maybe I can get more insight into myself."

To Sam Camille looked slightly embarrassed. He was about to comfort her that he too had fallen victim to loving something that was a monster. But he was interrupted by Lucifer and Jessica walking into the library.

"Hey hey, look who's awake?!" Lucifer announced looking around, "what no baby brother?"

"Hey dick wad how did you get out of your circle?" Dean jumped from the chair he was sitting in.

Lucifer made a sorry face and pointed to Jessica. "I let him out" Jessica stood on two shaky feet. "The king reprogrammed him, he is on our side, whether he likes it or not." She slowly limped to Deans now vacant chair, which he held steady for her.

"Doesn't mean I trust him." Dean mumbled.

"Oh Dean I don't very much like you myself, in fact I still hate you all. But I'm overcoming that because like she said I have no choice but wanting to help you and making this working relationship work." Lucifer joined his two hands together to demonstrate them teaming up.

"Where is Castiel?" Jessica looked around the room and ignoring Lucifer.

"I sent him for some food." Dean sat at a chair next to her, Sam and Camille came closer to their table.

"Oh thank god I can kill for a taco or burger." Jessica leaned over the table to rub her temples.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Camille walked over to her side so she could examine her. "Do you remember everything, what happened?"

"Yes, I remember every detail vividly." She allowed Camille to look her over.

"So what did it feel like?" Sam asked.

"Felt weird at first. I have always had the memories of before but they always felt like a dream I had. But when I gripped the sword I was him, he was me, every emotion, every thought. For the first time in my life I was me." Jessica caught Cami's hand widening her eyes to check her dilation. "Okay okay, Cami I am fine.".

"What did I miss?" Castiel stood before them, eyeing Lucifer who sat at the other table, feet propped up. He held a big brown bag and two cases of beer effortlessly.

"Baby brother!" Lucifer held his hands open wide.

"Oh thank god!" Dean rushed forward for the beers. Leaving Castiel still with his confusion.

"It's okay Cas, Lucifer is on our side. Now what did you get?" Jessica said eyeing the bag.

3 Taco's later Jessica was starting to feel better. There had been light conversation mostly Sam and Dean sharing stories to Camille about all the monster battles they had been in. Lucifer who cut few jokes, but mostly everyone concentrated on their food. To Jessica there was something off, everything at the moment was fine, they weren't good but there was no immediate danger. Something was off in her mind, she tried to concentrate on the stories and memories being passed around the room but there was a mini battle in her mind. Memories of David, being David gripped her mind, her hands no longer felt her own, they felt like a machines. She was losing herself.

She tore her eyes away from her hands to look up and see Lucifer staring at her from his seat. His calm demeanor was unsettling, his face was stoic and serious as he looked at her. His steel stare made her uncomfortable like he was in her head and knew she was broken. She couldn't take it. She stood beg everyone's pardon but she needed to take a relaxing shower.

In the bathroom, away from Lucifer's eyes, she didn't feel any better. Her breathing was shallow and came out hot. Everywhere she turned there was something that triggered a memory or emotion from King David. Quickly Jessica turned on the shower, and undressed. Trying to not think of anything she eased herself under the spray of water. She breathed in the hot seam and absorbed the calm of the water hitting her skin. She grabbed the soap bar worked it into a lather she worked it all over her body, creating a flash of memory.

* _Desert dry air, cloudless sky. Water droplets dripping down a female back, hugging every curve and dip. Bronze skin rich in soapy lather in sun light. Smell of lavender and rose petals. Flash of big brown feminine eyes looking up dark damp hair clinging to the familiar face... Bathsheba*_

The memory was so powerful, the smell was so intense, all emotion was increased. It wasn't a memory but a historic event that was relived. The experience was so powerful it knocked Jessica to her knees in the shower. She was losing herself, David was always a memory that remained silent in her mind. She would revisit the memories when she wanted. But now David wasn't silent anymore he was a presence that wanted to take over to become one. Hot water cascading down her body mixing with her salty tears which ran freely as she wept.

Castiel stood up quickly, his angel blade was drawn. At the sametime Lucifer leaned forward in alertness. Everyone feel silent in the room.

"Okay, what's wrong guys?" Camille spoke slowly tooking at the both of them.

"It's Jessica." Castiel's gravely voice sounded worried.

"What about her?" Dean leaned forward ready for whatever it was.

" She ah…." Castiel replaced his blade and unsure on how to answer Dean.

"Apparently the princess is _NOT_ okay, because she's crying in the shower right now." Lucifer said looking toward the hallway that led to the bathroom Jessica was in. "Cas and I have to go to heaven with a special weapon that might be broken."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean she is crying in the shower? You can hear her?" Sam flickered his eyes between the two angels who no longer seemed at full alert. Lucifer sat back looking indifferent to the sense of panic he felt moments ago. Meanwhile Castiel paced the hallway clearly worried about Jessica.

"Yes, it appears Lucifer and myself have a bond of some sort to Jessica. I felt…" Castiel paused and looked at Dean, then Sam. Realizing he had to come clean to the feelings he had for his father's best friend. "I ah…. Felt some sort of attraction towards Jessica the moment I met her at the cafe. At first I thought it was my experience being human that brought up this uh, attraction. But it seems to be more than that."

"What do you mean attraction?" Camille studied Castiel who stood uneasy before them. "Angels ar not supposed to feel this kind of thing?"

"They're not suppose to feel anything, they know hatred and safety. But attraction is a very human thing." Sam was studying the table he sat at.

"Explain this attraction." Camille did her best to use her therapist voice. She once helped two monster confront their demons, she could surely help a troubled angel through a crush.

"It's more than attractions it something more… like…"

"Like we want to bang her brains out, and give our life for her at the sametime." Interrupted Lucifer who still seemed indifferent towards the matter at hand.

Everyone paused to look at Lucifer and his abruptness. Lucifer studied his fingernails. He looked more like a man stuck at the MVD and not an Archangel who should be preparing for war. A sense of annoyance fell over everyone who looked at him. He seemed indifferent to their glares, but inside they all knew he was revealing in it. .

"Okay," Dean turned to Cass. "You had feelings for this girl since you met, and Lucifer feels the same way, what is it some kind of magic, or where you both just hit by cupid's arrow?"

Castiel was still glaring at Lucifer when he turned to answer Dean. "No it seems all angels who come into contact with Jessica will feel the sameway, including Cupid."

"Look guys!" Lucifer sighed, "it's not that mysterious. Maybe it is for baby brother here who probably's never felt horny in his life. But this is one of dear ol' Dad's tricks. He did something to the princess when she came back to earth, imprinted human emotions that angels can pick up." He looked at everyone in the room who all still seemed lost, he rolled his eyes and continued. "Look dad needs to protect his bestie, so he makes it so every angel falls in love with the princess to protect her and aide her in every manner. It's not that hard."

Castiel made his way closer to Lucifer and bent low for him to hear. "I know what its like _brother_ I have had sex before."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up high across his forehead in surprise. "Really!?" He turned to study the little angel, "Hmm, but you're still so tensed! Your tie is still too tight on you, are you sure you did it right?" Lucifer made a pouty face.

Castiel growled at grabbed Lucifer by the neck. He pushed the Archangel hard in his seat to hold him there and raised a clenched fist in the air. Lucifer made no move to stop the attack, all he could hear in his ear was his King's commands not to harm anyone. Castiel's eyes looked to be on fire, his face was fierce, but he paused his fist.

"That baby brother I think that is anger." Lucifer choked out. "I think we know who is the black sheep of the family… and it isn't mee."

Castiel let go his grip on Lucifer and studied him. Lucifer sat in his chair with a dumb smile forming on his face. A thick silence hung in the air as everyone recalled King David's words about the one angel God made different. Cass looked at his hands as he collected his emotions.

"Think about it brother, you rebelled against heaven when all angels couldn't. You even stood before me and Michael to protect not heaven, but the Winchesters. What was it again you called me? An Assbutt!" Lucifer sneered, his words had the effect he wanted them to.

"Hey look, we all know Cas is a little different, hell even he knows this. You can't call anyone the black sheep, you are after all the prince of darkness." Dean jumped to Castiel's aide.

Lucifer just sat and sneered at Dean and Castiel. He didn't need for anyone to doubt Castiel, but to plant the seed for Castiel to doubt himself. He couldn't do anything about the emotions that were imprinted on him but he could make sure to remove all obstacles in having Jessica for himself even removing Castiel to see himself fit to aide her. His motives might have changed but he was still the devil. He was a loner and didn't trust anyone, he wanted more than anything to get rid of this pathetic team and protect the princess by himself.

Camille watched the altercation take place. Her mind was spinning with psychology jargon. But one thing she knew was a manipulator when she saw one. She could easily step out of the situation and watch the master manipulator work his magic on the group. Castiel who was a silent but strong force was now standing uneasy and looking at his hands as if they were alien. Meanwhile the master manipulator sat back in his chair like a throne sneering at his craftyness. That is till his eyes landed on Camille's his sneer wiped from his face, replaced by a curiosity. Camille quickly turned her attention to the book she had before her. She read nothing on the page but studied the facts in her head like they were on the pages before her. Lucifer was dividing and conquering, and if there leader was truly in an emotional states like the angels reported they were screwed.

Camille watched how Dean jumped to Castiel's aide. This older brother and long time hunter had a clear head. He knew what it was like to have the world on his soldiers. To Cami she pieced together that Dean had been both touched by heaven and hell, not only survived but didn't play into mind games easily. He was a master hunter, that did not only including tracking a kill, but hunting and thinking like his prey. He played a good dumb jock number but in all reality he had more common sense in the room. He was use to making decisions and making sure his family pulled through, he put himself before everyone, including heaven. Camille watch Dean closely, and pictured Jessica huddled in a shower crying. She needed a older brother right now, Jessica needed Dean.

"Dean go to her." Camille tried to speak up but her voice faltered when she caught Lucifer's eyes. No one had heard her, she swallowed then turned to face Dean. " Dean you need to go to her."

Dean slowly turned around to Camille. "Who?"

"Dean, Jessica could use guidance right now. You need to go and help her."

Dean shook his head, "No, no I am not that person, Sam is a lot better at the whole emotions thing."

Sam took his cue and stood up. Camille held up a hand catching the younger Winchester. "No! I'm sorry all due respect Sam, Jessica needs a older brother right now. That is something only Dean can give her." Sam sat back in his seat.

"What?" Dean licked his lips anxiously. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know, I'm not an older brother. But the right words will come to you." Cami stood her ground.

"She's right Dean, you helped me with Claire and you did help. Jessica will need your comfort right now." Castiel looked sadly at Dean.

"Okay I'll try." With that Dean walked slowly to the hallway and disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean slowly made his way to the bathroom. Being honest with himself he really hadn't had any alone time with Jessica since the first day he met her and she displayed her physical strength. He had been impressed with her, how she managed the supernatural world and how she looked at monsters in the face without fear. Even if she was an ancient King reborn, she was still a kick ass bitch. He felt very intimidated in her presence. He didn't know if it was because she was special beyond biblical proportions or because how she carried herself. She was also so damn hot!

He reached the door, raised his fist to knock but he hesitated. He couldn't just knock on a woman showering and say, ' _The angels were eavesdropping heard you crying, having some kind of personal breakdown, I know you're naked but let's chat.'_ What was Cami thinking the whole situation was awkward. He leaned against the door, he didn't hear the shower, there was light under the door, someone was home. He heard a faint noise. He pressed his ear to the wood to listen. The sound was unmistakable, someone was being sick in the toilet. He had to go in make sure she was okay.

"Jessica are you okay?" He softly knocked on the door. He waited for a response but all he could hear was more gagging.

Castiel appeared in the hallway looking troubled. "Dean she is…"

Dean held up a finger to silence the angel, ' _I know, I got this."_ He mouthed the words, so as to not alert Jessica behind the door that she had attention of all the house's occupants. He watched as Cas walked slowly back to the library.

Dean felt for him, first time the angel has had a crazy crush for a girl and she is unavailable in every way possible. He would have to take him out for drinks, do some guy bonding time. Dean looked at the door, he still could hear the sounds of Jessica being sick on the other side. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door opened to a scene from a teenage party scene. Jessica was knelt down by the base of the toilet, she was wearing a tank, and gym shorts. Dean couldn't help but notice how high the length of the shorts were on her slender but toned legs. Her hair was dripping wet all over the floor, she clearly didn't have time to dry her hair before she dressed she must of immediately gotten sick. Jessica looked at him from the corner of her eye, then threw her head back in the bowl for another heave.

"Whoa whoa." Dean quickly but careful not to fall, rushed to Jessica's aide.

He reached her unsure of what else to do he took hold of her dripping locks to hold out of her face. Looking around he found a towel and use the towel to hold her hair out of the way and to dry them at the sametime. Jessica heaved couple more times before she leaned back. Making sure she was done he held toilet paper for her to wipe her mouth and reached across her to flush the toilet.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly as she leaned into his chest for support and comfort.

Dean rested his chin on the top of her head, and rubbed the towel that laid across her back. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Dean stopped rubbing and pulled her head gently to look at her in the face. Her eyes that were once piercing with clear crystal were now bloodshot and glossy full of tears. She looked febel and broken, under Dean's hands she trembled. "What happened? Are you okay?" Dean said with worry.

"I think I have grace sickness." Jessica dropped her gaze. "Holding the power of the sword and carrying the power of the Lions in my arms took a toll on my body, and I'm suffering the side effects."

There was something in Jessica's voice that caused Dean to tense. He looked down at the bowed wet head before him. "You knew this was going to happened didn't you?"

Jessica drew her gaze off the floor to look Dean in his forest green calming eyes. She remained silent and just let herself to get lost in his eye's. She had known this kind of thing would've happened. It wasn't sure if it would, each body reacts differently. There was no way around it, she would need to carry the Lion's till battle day, but she also needed to hold the sword to save Sam. She knew the dangers of wielding such a weapon, and the trauma she would experience both in body and in mind. It was her burden, and she didn't need to add guilt to Sam or his brother for her sacrifice.

After a minute Dean sighed he wasn't going to get an answer from her, even though he knew what it would be. "Come on let's get you off this cold floor." He lead her down the hallway to his room, that while she was there was hers. Dean caught a glance down the hallway and saw Castiel's head peeking through the open way.

Jessica welcomed the support Dean's strong body made as they walked to his room, in the room nothing looked more better than the small simple military bed. She wanted nothing more than to lay and curl into the pillows and ease her throbbing head and sour stomach. But she restrained herself in Dean's company.

"There you go." Dean eased her on to the bed, and knelt in front of her on the floor. He looked over Jessica for the first time. Her blood shot eyes were the evidence of the tears that had flowed, her hair was a wet tangled mess, her body shivered from the trauma of being sick. His old hunter knees ached being knelt on the floor but he remained strong for the fragile creature in front of him. Her clothes clung to her moist body. It was no mystery why angels would fall immediately in love with her, she was still stunning even after being sick. Her hands that rested on her lap were slim and slender under his big muscular ones. Her legs were smooth and tanned and soft, her entire skin felt like heaven. Where he knelt he could smell his men's soap fragrance from her body, it was oddly very attractive and intoxicating scent on her.

"I know you were forced to check on me, who sent you? Castiel?" Jessica looked at their hands on her lap.

"Well he had a part of it, but was you friend Camille." Dean immediately felt uncomfortable and the guilty for the feelings her body had aroused in him. He let go of Jessica's hands and sat on the bed with her.

Jessica smiled, "Camille. She needs you and your brother. She needs hunters in her life."

"Ya she has seen her fair share of monsters." Dean looked . "Lucifer doesn't seem to bother her one bit."

"Well she hasn't seen him homicidal psychopath. But then again she fell in love with one." Jessica laughed. She then grew serious and turned to look Dean fully. "That's not what I mean Dean all your life you have fought with your family have fought monsters. Then you had Bobby singer after that, you have learned tactics, knowledge, and wisdom from your fathers journal. It is a tradition that goes back to even King David's time. Drop a sword someone has to pick it up, you fall and leave behind everything fro the next generation. When the right time comes you should give Camille, Bobby's journal."

Dean grunted and looked down uncomfortable at what she was asking. "I know Dean, I know he was like a father but you and your brother have your fathers, and you have added to it. Someday when you are both gone the next generation will pick it up and run with it. Like my sword, I will drop it and someone will pick it up. Bobby's legacy deserves to be carried."

Dean looked into Jessica's red but clear crystal eye's. Everything she said was correct. Bobby needed to live on and his legacy needed to passed along. He wouldn't do it just yet, she needed to become a hunter. Dean frowned there was something Jessica said that didn't feel right. His eyes became wide when he realized what it was.

"You said like my sword. Is that David talking or Jessica." Dean searched her eyes.

"I admit picking up the sword again has caused a hurricane of confusion in my head. David was like a familiar dream I once had, I would revisit the memories and tap into his knowledge. Now it is confusion, who am I? I feel like Jessica, but I also feel like David. My hands feel not my own, I can feel two puzzle pieces that should go together but aren't. " Her words trailed off as she slipped into thought.

Dean stood up, he needed to go and think, Jessica needed rest.. This was beyond his help, but then an idea popped into his head as he reached the door. "You know if the pieces do belong maybe you have the wrong edges facing, maybe you need to keep turning and trying till they do fit." Jessica smiled and laid on the bed. "You rest, you're going to need it for heaven, my experience it's run by douchebags."

Dean turned toward the door, but Jessica stopped him. "Can you send in Cas, I know he is pacing outside. I feel he and I have somethings to discuss. I won't be able to rest with him pacing anyways." Dean smiled and nodded.

Just like Jessica had said Dean almost ran into Castiel when he opened the door. He turned frantically towards Dean. But waited till he had shut the door silently.

"Dude you really have to chill. No girl likes her men desperate." Dean tried to joke.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Castiel's eyes were wide.

"Ya man she's okay, she want's to speak to you before she rest. Then you'll all go off to the great city in the sky." Dean said mockingly.

"Did she say what was wrong with her." Castiel looked at the door.

"She said it had to do with both the powers of the sword and Lions." Dean turned around to head towards the others. "She called it grace sickness."

A sharp pain went through Castiel. If he was still human he would have said it was like a knife in his heart. Panic and fear filled him as he opened the door. He saw Jessica reclined on some pillows, her face showed worry.

"He told you?" Jessica sat up in the bed.

Castiel turned to shut the door, he was unable to catch his breath and the sharp pain he had felt turned dull and was throughout his body. He just nodded his head in response.

"Well that wasn't planned." Jessica said sadly. The pain in Castiel now lite a ranging fire in him, he turn on her.

"That wasn't planned? You knew the moment you picked up the sword that this would happen!" He's gravely voice broke.

"No Castiel it was _not_ planned, and I didn't know this exactly would happen. It was a concern but I wasn't sure." Jessica was filled with strength, she jumped to her feet and squared herself in front of the raging angel. "I am still your king, you will not raise your voice at me! I don't need the entire compound to know I am sick!"

Castiel dropped his head in shame, "you know this means if you are injured…"

"Your grace, or any angels grace will no longer to heal me." Jessica interrupted.

She suddenly felt her head swim, and she faltered. Castiel was there and caught her. He guided her to the bed and gently laid her down. His eyes scanned her up and down, his eye's were filled with worry and sadness.

"Castiel I'm not dead yet. I just have to make sure I don't die till my time." She smiled, "Survival is easy, just don't die."

Castiel looked her in the eye's her jokes were to know avail, his eyes were still filled in pain. "I failed, I was suppose to protect you."

"God Castiel you didn't fail it had to be done, your father sent me, we both knew the dangers but the situation called for it to be done." Jessica watched the angel. "By now you should also know that you're not alone in your feelings, Lucifer has them to."

"Yes." Castiel lowered his gaze. "Lucifer explained all angels will have the same reaction."

"He's correct. I should have told you but I needed you to trust me." Jessica began.

"You needed my trust, so you deceived me? That is not a good start to build trust." Castiel's fire was back in his eye's.

"You're right. I did like your attention, if I was someone else, anyone other than King David I would be your's." Jessica caught his face as he tried to look away. "But Castiel we both have to face facts, you and I are impossible. I will always care for you, and Jessica side of me will always want it to be. But what awaits us in life are two different paths."

"Whatever path you take Jessica I will always be there." Castiel's blue eyes searched hers, she was trying to hint what the future holds but he was failing at grasping it. Her eye's became sad and she dropped her hand from his face.

"There are some paths not even an angel can follow." She spoke absent mindly.

Silence fell across them as they both thought of the dark future that would precede them. A moment passed before they both locked eyes again. Jessica reached up to stroke the angels stubby cheek.

"I know Lucifer has also pointed out you are the different angel that David spoke about." Jessica continued to stroke the warriors face. "He is correct. You are different, you fought out of the angel mind wipe, when Naomi tried to get you to kill Dean, you also broke out of the reprogramming when those angels killed Hannah. You are special, and different. You are exactly what God intended."

Another moment passed, Castiel caught Jessica's hand and placed it back on her stomach, his eyes were still sad her words fell on deaf ears. "You rest, once you have recovered time to go back to work."

"Has heaven really changed?" Jessica asked sleepy.

"I'm afraid so, ever since Father has gone heaven now serves its own agenda." Castiel said but then when he looked back down at Jessica she was asleep.

An hour or two passed. Dean had gone for food, which meant beer and pie. Camille and Sam occupied their time on the internet, Sam teaching Camille how the internet was a great tool at looking up folklore, and how other hunters had hidden internet sites she could reach out for help. Lucifer spent his time rummaging through books and whining at how he was bored. Sam did his best to ignore him and the awful memories of him in the cage. Castiel kept his eyes on his older brother.

Jessica appeared in her regular tank, dark jeans, boots, leather jacket. King David's sword was in its sheath and strung across her shoulders. She looked fierce and ready for battle. Lucifer was the first to notice her entrance.

"My Xena warrior princess is up from her nap." He smiled, to him she looked glorious, he eyed the weapon on her back.

"Time heaven knows about the other players in the game. Heavenly smiting can injure Amara but they cannot kill her. Time your father's instructions were reinforced." Jessica walked toward her angels.

"You sure the sword is a good idea?" Castiel mumbled in her ear.

"I have to show who I am Castiel." Jessica looked at Lucifer then back to the overcoat angel. "Shall we?" She held both her hands out to them.

"My pleasure." Lucifer hissed. Castiel just eyed him. Then they both disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Words cannot express the gratitude and pride I have in being a fan in this great fandom. With amazing role models like Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. These men could be any other celebrities who keep their fans at a distance. But instead the entire SPN cast embrace each of us. Today it was announced that Misha Collins charity, RandomActs, will be campaigning with ToWriteLoveOnHerArms to help people, but especially the fans of SPN, in times of crisis. I encourage all my dear readers to help this wonderful movement our actors have put forth. I also would like to say if there is anyone going through hardships that you have a huge family, you are not alone. Get on twitter, get on tumblr, get on facebook find the SPN forums you have a huge community of friends already. Feel free to message me on here, go to and seek help seek guidance, get help, #YouAreNotAlone**

 **Polaris xx**

In a breath of air Jessica opened her eyes to a very bright room filled with white light. Jessica had to give her eyes time to adjust, the room was too white. Castiel looked uneasy and Lucifer just raised an eyebrow and scanned his surroundings.

"Looks like Daddy hired a new interior decorator." Lucifer looked around the room.

"This wasn't our fathers doing, many angels have tried to rule heaven and made changes." Castiel said dryly.

"Oh yes, If I'm not mistaken you were among those angels." Lucifer went to a window that overlooked a garden. "Kill thousands of angels just down there, right?"

Castiel fidgeted clearly uncomfortable by the memory. He clinched his jaw and kept his steely blue eyes on Lucifer. Lucifer just smiled widely watching his little brother squirm.

"Knock it off Lucifer. We need to be united in this." Jessica glared at Lucifer whose smile disappeared.

Jessica took off her sword, careful not to touch the metal. If the time call for it she would release the Lions as tattoos, and hold the sword. Castiel step closely to her, his eye's were wide with worry and care. Lucifer looked between them, his eyebrows fused together, he knew there was something they weren't telling him. For the sake of the objective ahead of them he would play along, but he would get to the bottom of what was going on with Jessica. Jessica slipped out of the side door.

The hallway was just like the room, white, and more awful white light. Jessica leaned against the far wall and expertly glided down the hallway without a sound. The two angels followed her lead Castiel right behind, and Lucifer bringing up the rear. When they reached a corridor Jessica lead them down to the left, another one to the left, she had never been to this series of mazes but she was being lead, remembering the blueprint HE had imprinted in her. Finally they went through a door on the right which led to a huge garden. The garden was extensive and beautiful, a mist rose from the ground, that kept the foliage watered. The sun broke between branches making dance of light on the grass carpet.

"Now this is how I remember Dad decorating." Lucifer mumbled.

"Joshua can be found at the center of the garden, that is if he survived Metatrons casting out." Castiel took the lead, he always loved this garden and knew the way.

Jessica fell instride between the two angels. She held the blade expertly at her side still in its sheath. She would be ready for anything. She knew Joshua and Micah would follow the sword without hesitation would be great influence on the leaders of heaven. She needed them on her side, just walking in with the Prince of Darkness, and the once self proclaimed God who killed thousands would not send the right kind of message. She needed true elders, and friends of their Father to speak on their behalf.

Lucifer watched as Castiel pulled ahead. He was waiting for his little brother to give him distance to finally get the Princess alone and get some answers. He watched Castiel enter a hedge maze, before Jessica could reach the entrance he leapt. He caught Jessica by surprize, he lunged and pulled her sholders into a tree, he tried to make his attack gentle but she slammed into the tree with a force he knew knocked the wind out of her. He pinned her beneath him his arms on either side of her face, he leaned in closely he could smell her chapstick.

"Okay Princess I need answers." Lucifer hissed.

"What? Lucifer?" Castiel had emerged from the maze, shocked at the sight.

With a flick of his wrist he pinned Castiel to another tree. His little brother was no match for his strength. Lucifer turned back to Jessica who surprisingly showed no anger, or fear. Her crystal eyes were bright with curiosity, waiting for clarification.

"Something is wrong. Just like Castiel I heard you in shower crying and then moments later being sick. He is clearly worried about you, should I be also?" Lucifer spoke roughly, he tried his best to remain indifferent towards Jessica. But having her this close, underneath him his mind raced to all the nasty things he would do to her, he'd pleasure her till she shook, and cried his name, that's only how he would start, he would demonstrate all his power to please her.

Jessica remained silent but looked into his blue grey eyes, making him uncomfortable. He leaned back to put some space between their bodies. He shook the sexual thoughts out of his head, this wasn't the place or the time. Her crystal eyes bore into him, and he dropped his gaze to speak the truth.

"My priorities have changed, you changed them. I would give my life for you and serve you in everyway. So if you are in danger I need to know, I need to know how to protect you." He released his hold on the tree, and leaned back to let her escape, she remained against the tree. "You have no idea what you did to me. I am still the Devil, but to have my priorities flipped like a switch and it is maddening. I should be wanting to murder you drag you by your entrails, but all I want to do is lay across every puddle for you. This is not who I am!"

Jessica's eyes flickered to Castiel who fought against an invisible force. Lucifer followed her eyes. He sighed and flicked his wrist to release Castiel as well. His broad shoulders hunched over, he felt defeated.

Jessica exchanged glances at Castiel who seemed in shock. Gently Jessica approached Lucifer till she stood in front of him. He refused to make eye contact with her. She gently reached out and placed a tender hand on his cheek. He pushed into her tender embrace.

"I need you Lucifer. I need the Angel that was his father's favorite, who fought with his brothers, and not against him. The one that was a fierce warrior, whose cunning strategy won the war over the darkness." Lucifer finally looked back into her gaze. "You are correct there is something wrong. I am suffering from Grace Sickness."

Lucifer felt as if his everything inside him was sucked out. He knew these were programmed feelings but he couldn't help but feel like a failure. If she was to get injured, or sick, heaven not even he could save her. She was much more than a fragile princess, she was a princess made of glass. His eyes bore into hers with high intensity, she was here in danger, she would be in danger all the time, but Lucifer always knew he could heal her and bring her back. But now there is no hope. All their hope's were on their King and he just found out is a ticking time bomb,

"Lucifer don't go anywhere dark. I need you and your strength." Jessica narrowed her eyes at his stare.

"You!" Lucifer turned to Castiel. "You knew she was in this fragile state and you willingly brought her here, in danger. Last time I remember angels of heaven are not the sit and negotiate politics, they are warriors without a leash!" He hissed, he held a hand and squeezed to fingers together, Castiel immediately gasped for air.

"Lucifer you will release him!" Jessica took a step forward.

Lucifer fought within himself to hang on. He needed to hurt something he needed to release the rage building inside of himself. But he had to obey his King. After moments the fight within him was resolved and he lowered his hand and Castiel began to catch his breath, still pinned against the tree. Lucifer still held his rage.

"Veni foras," Jessica fell to one knee and spoke to the tattooed Lions. Immediately the blue flame leapt from her arms and circled to create the incredible mass of a Lion. The Lion's stood strong unshakeable, their face forward at the ready for attack, but their ears were trained behind them waiting for their commands.

Lucifer felt every hair stand up on his vessels neck. The electric field was something he remember from long ago. The power that stood behind him was a raw spiritual kind. The watchdogs of heaven were back and the feeling was overwhelming. He slowly turned and saw the beast in their horrible awesome form. Jessica walked in between them stroking their ears.

"Release Castiel." Jessica slowly took the sword out of its leather sheath. The black steal dancing to a gold hue. "I am not a weakling Lucifer, I have the power to even end you an Archangel, and you think anyone can stop me from my quest. HE himself commands me, you have no authority to question my orders." Jessica's crystal eyes blinked into a gold bright hue.

Lucifer dropped to his knees, as did Castiel. The power was intoxicating, it was fierce, the air tingling to life as electricity. The Lions roared together to create a ear shattering song. Every angel in heaven felt the quake in the center of heaven. Every angel on earth was now receiving instruction that power and authority had returned to heaven, to return to heaven.

"Leo, Judah?" A gentle soft voice spoke from the garden maze.

Jessica turned to face the angel. Micah was exactly how she remembered. He was older and more white hair in his beard and hair. Wisdom shone from his eyes as he looked at the Lions, then to Jessica. His eyes scanned deeply into her eyes till familiarity sparked a memory, a smile formed across his lips.

"My king!" He gave a low bow. Behind Micah a crowd was forming to see the spectacular view of the girl who ws king, and heaven's cats who stood at attention. All the angel's hardly noticed Lucifer and Castiel on their knees.

"Micah, you know why I have returned." Jessica walked over to the aged angel.

"What does HE command?" Micah kept his bow position.

"Prepare for war." King David narrowed her eyes.

"Who is this?" A tall man took a step forward behind the bowed Micah. "I know Heaven's Lions they disappeared when our father left. But who is this girl who comes to heaven with borrowed authority expecting us to listen to her orders. Specially when she has Castiel the fallen, and Lucifer, Satan himself."

"Hold your tongue Abiel." Another voice spoke, everyone turned to see Joshua, heavens gardener approaching. "You are young but surely you recognize your FATHER'S authority. You may not know who King David is but he stands before you now."

The Lion's ear perked as did King David's. Joshua was a very old angel and wise. Who was caretaker of the heavenly gardens which also meant Heaven's Lions. The big beast pounded and greeted the old angel gently nuzzling their noses on him. He laughed a deep throaty laugh, he then looked up at King David with tears in his eye's. "I thought I would never see you cats again in my lifetime!"

King David, Castiel, Lucifer, Micah, Joshua, and the one called Abiel were all ushered to a bright white conference room. The Lions stood guard at the door, and for all the angels to inspect. Everyone sat in high black leather chairs, at a circular glass table. Water was brought for King David who graciously accepted but was to concern at matters on hand.

"I have heard from HIM that heaven tried to make an attack on the darkness. What is the report?" King David placed his sword at the table, the steel turning back to black. Her eye's remained a gold glow.

"We tried to smite her, we found her on the north western part of the United States." Abiel began, "the angel we sent in for information reported the area to be like midnight but the area was at noon. Then all reports from her ceased. We sent in another scout who didn't find the black skies as the other. After half day search we found our scout, she had no grace left, like the grace was zapped out."

"She used that angels grace to restore herself." Lucifer rubbed a finger along his jaw. "You wounded her, but what you succeeded was pissing her off more."

"I'm sorry your honor, how did this happen? Lucifer is back to defend his father's creation?" Micah vocalized the confusion at the table.

"Yes we need the Archangels, Lucifer is an Archangel and we have so very few left. He has had a priority change." King David said as a matter of factly.

"I'm not as happy about it but yes I am here to defeat the darkness like before." Lucifer said with a crooked smile.

"Riight, cause there is a flip you just switch an people's priorities just change." Abiel said jokingly.

"Actually yes there is. Every angel has a default switch and Jess- I mean King David has the power to reset priorities." Castiel said in a monotoned voice.

There was an awkward moment of silence before King David stood to speak. "I am coordinating an army under HIS design. HE sent me 28 years ago to be reborn and live in disguise on earth. For only 10 of those years I have known who I was, and my purpose. HE has been preparing me for this moment. Heaven, Hell, Humanity, and Monsters are the only way to defeat the darkness."

"Heaven? Hell? Humanity? Monsters?" Joshua spoke up not following.

"Heaven led by King David's sword, Hell lead by Lucifer the Archangel himself, Humanity led by the Winchesters, and the creations of Eve led by the original family of vampires the Michaelson . I have so far been orchestrating the pieces together for 2 months. I am happy to say humanity and monsters will be on working terms within the next month. Hell has yet to be determined by Crowley and Lucifer and Heaven by Castiel and myself."

"Wait just a second you can't be thinking you can just come in here and take that murdering piece of shit and make him our leader." Abiel stood furious.

"Oh here we go." Lucifer leaned back in his chair.

King David's eyes flamed, she picked up her gold sword and pointed it at Abiel. "It is not I who commands these things. HE created you, HE created heaven and HE will see it unified and obedient."

Abiel fell to his knees crying, and blubbering how sorry he was, ect. King David ignored him. "Joshua and Micah it has been so good to be in your console. I do have to return to my designs as Jessica before I return to heaven. Your orders are to call all angels back and prepare for war, till Castiel and I return, earth is about prepared."

The elderly angels stood and gave a low bow. "Thank you King for this opportunity to be in your presence again." Joshua spoke low and humbly.

King David returned the sword to its leather sheath, within a breath her eyes returned to a calm crystal gaze. Jessica nodded to Lucifer and Castiel who stood and walked her to the door.

Ouside the door a tiny crowd had gathered around the Lion's. Both Angels and small group of humans awed at the sight of the beast. When one human caught her eye.

"Jackson!" Jessica cried and rushed forward to the bearded man in flannel. He greeted her in a big warm embrace.

Jessica looked confused, as Jackson just stood smiling dumbly at everything. A small angel took a step forward. "He was picked up in New Orleans protecting his wife and family from a vicious group of vampires."

"Jackson you…. you weren't suppose to die." Tears welled in Jessica's eyes, she turned to the overcoated angel. "Cas you were suppose to tell me if they called for help."

Castiel shrugged in shock, "There was no prayers. Elijah never called for me."

Jackson grabbed Jessica hard by the arms, so hard it made Lucifer flinch with unease. "You have to make sure she is safe, you have to make sure Hailey is safe and so is Hope. Please make sure they are safe for me!"

"I will," tears fell from Jessica's eyes, "this wasn't suppose to happen. But I will make sure they are safe, you go prepare a place for when they join you in death I swear it will be years from now!"


	26. Chapter 26

Jessica watched as Jackson face went from worried back to bliss. He had a brief moment of consciousness where the problems of his previous of life had caught to him. But now he was back in heavenly bliss, Jessica knew he would be transported to his version of heaven. He'd probably sit in his Bayou and prepare a place for him and his queen to run like wolves. Wasn't unordinary for werewolves to be in heaven, they still had a soul so heaven would accept a heroic death which is what Jackson had achieved. She continued to watch the blissful Jackson as he was ushered to the long white hallways and disappeared around the corner.

Sensing her angels close to her, she wiped her tears and turned to face the task at hand. She walked to Leo who stood sensing her and flicked his ears awaiting orders.

"Leo discedendi tempus. ludah, Leo reversus est ad me." Both big cats lowered their heads in acknowledgement took flame form and back to their places on her arms. She felt the weight of their power on her arms, and felt the weight of her sword on her back. In her sorrow she felt their power like the weight of the universe on her. For a brief moment she didn't want it, she wanted to mourn a good man and the loss of a good life that could have been a happy one. She ached for Tucson and her desert home, the simplicity in life in Arizona, she craved aloneness, and carless life on her porch with a cold beer. But she had responsibility of epic proportions and she could feel King David urging her on gently.

"Are we returning to New Orleans?" Castiel asked gently behind her.

Jessica turned around and looked at her two angels. "Yes, clearly the Mikaelsons are having some difficulties with the Srix. Lucifer and I will go on ahead, it seems when my attention is turned from either the Mikaelson's or the Winchesters something blows up on the other side." Jessica rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was on a verge of a stress headache. "Castiel I will need you to check on the Winchester's. Then report back to me in New Orleans."

"Who's to watch Hell? Or Heaven?" Lucifer said smartly.

Jessica shot him a glance. He was being an ass, but his words rained truth. She couldn't split herself in so many directions. They hadn't heard from Crowley in Hell, and the politics in Heaven needed to be wrangled in submission. Jessica sighed, there it is the headache. She needed leaders, she needed Men, Monsters, Angels, and Demons to step up and take ownership of their situation in hand. She felt like a rock climber teetering off an extraordinary cliff and her rope was fraying. She somehow needed to bind the fray's together, to become one and hold stronger. First thing on the agenda in doing that, is monsters meeting men.

"Castiel go ahead see what Dean and Sam are up to, follow them unseen. I have a feeling Dean is going through something and he hasn't shared it with us yet. Perhaps he has shared it with Sam." Castiel nodded his blue eyes seemed sad, she had just ordered him to spy on his closes friends. Something that had created untrust before. But he obediently disappeared.

"To New Orleans we go." Lucifer quickly grabbed Jessica's shoulder and before she could protest they to vanished from heaven.

Jessica blinked. They stood in Jackson Square in the middle of a crowd of tourist. No one seemed to have noticed that the two of them had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The sun was bright in the sky and quickly warmed Jessica under her leather jacket. She looked to the east sky and saw dark clouds forming on the horizon, Jessica frowned at the metaphor the weather gave her.

Lucifer inhaled deeply through his nose. "New Orleans, my kind of city! it's funny the things you miss when you're locked away in a cage. This city is on the top of that list."

"Please don't be irritating." Jessica made her way out of the square to the Mikaelson compound.

"Oh I can't promise that princess. I have no choice in the matter of joining your quest, but I can be an ass about it if I choose." Lucifer fell into stride beside her and gave her a wicked smile. "I never met the founders of the city, I am excited to meet them. Do you think they will like me?"

Jessica ignored him. He rambled on in every atrocious details on his last visit to New Orleans. Jessica's mind was so preoccupied on what she would say to Elijah. She thought of all the worst case scenarios that could explain Jackson's death. He died protecting his family. Last she knew they were to move the family outside the city walls. She had been gone only a week, and already the Mikaelson's had found enough trouble getting one key character killed.

Jessica walked past a fake tourist voodoo shop, when she felt a surge of heat. She stopped dead in her tracks. Lucifer was rambling and almost didn't realised she had stopped.

"Did you forget your way Princess?" Lucifer slowly walked back to her.

Jessica ignored him. She could feel the heat on her body, it went straight through her clothing and was radiating from the little shop. Jessica peared in the window, the shop was dark. Herbs and charms littered the shelves a strong scent of incense could be smelled from inside. Jessica looked around the block, there was nothing out of the ordinary from this shop it looked just like the others that dotted the streets, all except this one was closed. Jessica waited till a group of tourist passed them before she spoke.

"Fly me in." She whispered to Lucifer.

"Why?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "if you're going to do a B&E the B part is all the fun." He smiled. Jessica gave him a cold stare, he rolled his eye's. "Fine, but one of these days Princess you will have to get those clean hands dirty." He pulled her close.

Within a blink of an eye they were in the dark shop. Jessica could feel the heat radiating all around the small room. She tried to locate the source when there was a big crash. Jessica whirled around to see a guilty looking Lucifer mouthing, ' _wasn't me!'_ A light appeared in the back, nowhere to run or nowhere to hide Jessica took out the glock 17 out of her ankle holster.

"ifen yousa ere to rob ma, take whad yous want, an eaven ma n' peace!" Came an old female Cajun accent.

Lucifer's eyes went to Jessica then shrugged and lead the way towards the back. Jessica lowered the gun to her leg and followed the angel through the door. Jessica drew her weapon up and checked the blind spots like a professional, while Lucifer made his way to the stairs. He stopped and turned to Jessica and motioned with his head to the top of the stairs. There stood a small black elderly lady holding a shotgun trained on Lucifer.

Jessica held her gun up in surrender, "Whoa hello ma'am, we heard a crash and came to investigate. Are you okay?"

"Yous bing da dark." The elderly lady gestured to Lucifer, "wadda ol devil want fom backatown voodoo witch lick ma?

"Well first not to get shot, since you know who I am, then you know those shells won't work on me." Lucifer took his first step up the staircase.

"Wadda work n ere charmer." The aged lady pointed the barrel towards Jessica, who raised her glock in defense. "I ave a gris-gris bag." The lady tugged on a pouch on her waist.

"Now now, you know that is only for evil spirits, not the devil himself." Lucifer sighed, then within a blink he was standing behind the witch and grabbed the barrel. Her surprise sent a shot off, but Lucifer's quick motion sent the shell in the roof above them. He quickly overpowered the fragile witch who crumbled to the floor. Lucifer's rage could be seen in his eye's. Jessica flew up the stairs to make sure he didn't kill the old lady.

"Lucifer don't!" Jessica said firmly

"Next time Lucinda you point a gun at her, I will be more than happy to show you true hell." Lucifer lowered the gun and gave it to Jessica, who sighed in relief. Jessica looked at Lucifer hard, how could he possible know the old lady's name. Unless she was a witch who dealt with him before.

"So Lucinda?" Jessica turned to the old witch who hoisted herself back to her feet. "Since my friend here knows your name I figure you practice in the dark magic? Is that what I felt? The heat?"

The old eyes looked at her in shock. "Chéri felt da dark? Waznt ma dark voodoo Chéri fell, waz sumthin, sum-un who cam back fom da death."

Elijah pushed all his weight into the high back armchair, Scotch and ice in hand. For the time being his family was safe. Klaus was walling up Aurora, Aya dead by the hands of Hailey. He sighed, Aya he closed his eyes as he tried to remember every detail about her. Losing her a second time had its sting, her only fault was being too devoted to him, and then that devotion turned to betrayal, and that betrayal turned revenge and hatred. He did have great fondness over Aya, she will now always be a reminder of his faults.

Elijah opened his eyes when his vampire hearing could hear the front door opening. He waited and heard the familiar feminine boot clad stride leave the home, Hailey. He took a sip of his drink, she had been leaving quite a bit. He remained in his seat but used his hearing to find an infant's sleeping breaths. She was leaving at nap time again, was strange. But then again wasn't that strange, she was grieving, probably more than he was. She also had a grieving wolf pack to tend to. Elijah swirled the ice in his glass and frowned. Yes they all to grieve in their own way, and then a major clean up job would have to be done.

Klaus would be first priority. Losing his hold on his sire line would have repercussions that no one knew what. Whether Klaus would suffer physically from being separated from the line was yet to be determine. Freya was keeping a close eye on him. Another danger would be his sire line felt the link dissipate, Klaus had a number of powerful enemies who now had no obligation in keeping him alive. Elijah Mikaelson, always trying to keep five steps ahead of whatever danger would face his family. He groaned, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He needed some rest, for relaxation he concentrated on little Hope's breathing.

He shot up like lightning when he heard footsteps in the foyer. He hadn't heard the front door open, nor footsteps outside. Vampire adrenaline corsed through his system, he was home alone with an infant he would kill armies for.

"Nice house, no castle, no crypts, no creepy coffins? Call Buffy their hiding like kings!" A male voice spoke from the foyer.

Elijah used vampire speed out of the room and to the railing that overlooked the foyer. There he saw a familiar face, Jessica. And unfamiliar man wearing blue jeans, forest green shirt with a cheap dark blue over shirt. The man stood about 6'1", brown hair, blue eyes, he looked around the house with a mix of disinterest, and arrogance.

"Well well just as soon as my family can breath. The weight of the world returns." Elijah smiled warmly at Jessica as he ascended the stairs. He kept a wary eye on the stranger.

"Elijah!" Jessica smiled kindly.

"This is the great Elijah Mikaelson?!" The stranger asked in disbelieve. "No offense I've always wanted to meet this city's founders, just not exactly what I was expecting."

Elijah sense the stranger picked up the friendliness between himself and Jessica. "Founders?" Elijah stood feet apart and narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "I'm sorry I don't believe we have been introduced." Elijah could sense a tinge of jealousy coming from the man. Something about the stranger gave Elijah a cold shiver, which was hard to do he had seen and done a lot of evil nothing should phase him like this stranger did. Something was unnerving behind his blue eyes, he didn't look to be a killer but he sensed death and evil in the blueness. Stranger still, the man had no heartbeat, and Elijah couldn't smell blood in the man's veins.

The stranger smiled and opened his mouth to speak. But was quickly cut off by Jessica, "he… well he is a long story. You can call him Nick for now."

Elijah kept his eye's narrowed, his animal instincts were giving off warning bells. The stranger rolled his eye's, "Nooo,." He whirled around to look at Jessica, then slowly turned back to Elijah, "name is Lucifer." He smiled wickedly, and gave a wink to Jessica "It's rude to be embarrassed of your allies... _Princess_."

Elijah's mouth dropped habitually and he blinked in shock. "Um… I beg your pardon, you... you are the devil?"

"It is a long story Elijah, but yes this is Lucifer second Arcangel, who rebelled and is what we now call the devil, or satan." Jessica rubbed her forehead, she wanted to spare this long conversation.

"But he is so…"

"I know ruggedly handsome. Good ol' Nick is my vessel, he wasn't my first choice, but oh well just because the first girl said no doesn't mean you don't go to the prom altogether." Lucifer smiled. "Well this is awkward, I'm going to go find the booze, while you two talk about me." He winked and walked off in search of the kitchen.

Jessica tried to smile at Elijah but faltered, this is not how she wanted the conversation to go. "He is under my control for now," Jessica reached to grasp the blade that was hidden under her backpack. The Black metal caught the sunlight from the window. "This was mine when I was King David and has the ability to control all heaven host." Jessica motioned to where Lucifer had disappeared to, "and no matter how hard he tries, he is still just a fallen angel."

Elijah turned towards the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow. He could hear Lucifer rummaging around the kitchen, he heard a glass and liquid pouring. "Well he has found Klaus scotch." Elijah smiled of course it would be the devil himself who would have the same taste in alcohol.

"Good maybe it will keep him busy for awhile. You and I have some catching up to do." Elijah turned to see the seriousness of Jessica's face.

"How much do you know?"

"Well for starters I knew nothing till last night. I figured since there were no prayers to Castiel things were going all according to plan. Till I show up in heaven and see the Alpha from the Crescent pack! Jackson's dead!"

Elijah bowed his head, "we decided to fight the Strix. We all saw an opportunity and took it, Jackson death was tragic he died when he and Hailey werecaptured by Aurora and Tristen. He was Tristan's col…." Elijah cut himself off."

"What!? Collateral Damage? Shit Elijah not only was he your niece's step father, not only was he the Alpha in the Were pack, he was…"

"An honorable man! Yes i know this Jessica. He was an admirable second father Hope. He has saved me and my family numerous times." Elijah backfired at Jessica. He placed his hands on his hips in an attempt to calm himself down. "Every day I see the pain it has on Hailey, and Hope. My family is grieving this barbaric loss!"

"Okay okay, is Tristen dead? Aurora?" Jessica asked in a calmer voice.

Elijah opened his mouth to answer but the kitchen door swung open. Lucifer appeared bottle of Scotch, and a glass of ice in the other. He gave a low bow when they both turned to watch his entrance. "Pretend I'm not here." He clasped in a high back chair.

Trying to ignore Lucifer imprudent behavior Elijah continued "No Tristen is in a watery grave, damned to drown alive over and over again. And Klaus, as of right now putting Aurora inside a wall, it's a kind of a metaphor to him."

Jessica looked irritated, "Why are they not dead?"

"There are worse things than death." Elijah walked towards the parlor area in the foyer. He felt more comfortable closer to Lucifer, after all there was an infant sleeping close by he was responsible for.

Lucifer eye'd the suited vampire closely. The well dressed blood sucker stood to be about 5'11' impeccable posture and carried himself as a refined man. He had heard stories of the Mikaelson family, children made vampire not by being a monster of Eve, but by magic of their mother. Being trapped under of convent waiting for the seals to be broken for his release he heard many of their stories. The blood thirsty beast made by magic, and couldn't be killed. He expected more than this well dressed creature, it was far from bloodthirsty. Lucifer didn't know who this Tristen or Aurora were but he knew that if these creature truly were blood thirsty then they could have torn these people in half. Instead one is in the Ocean and the other is in a wall? Lucifer had to chuckle.

"Is something amusing?" Elijah's dark brown eyes scanned the sitting Archangel.

"Oh yes and I think Princess here feels it also." Lucifer filled his glass and placed the bottle on the floor.

"Pray do tell?" Elijah straightened his posture and clenched his jaw.

"While I was locked up I heard about the Mikaelson creatures. Bloodthirsty beast, vicious ,monsters. Roaming the earth drinking from anyone they pleased, only fearing one thing. Their father, but I do remember hearing a report that your father was slain by Klaus the bastard. Now here sitting in the presence of these monstrous creature is little…" Lucifer paused to give a fake thinking face, "well it's not what I expected.. Princess here is more threatening than you."

Elijah smiled and bowed his head, "I do admit maybe in our old age we have tamed ourselves. But I would warn you that it is just a facade. I have no reservations on killing anyone who threatens my family."

"Please," Lucifer threw back his drink and stood to his feet. "I am the princes of darkness, Beelzebub, father of lies, and the ruler of demons. I'm calling you out, you are a creature who holds on to humanity and despises the beast within. Maybe at one time you would have enemies for the main course. But you are timid, I think it might be because of the infant I hear sleeping upstairs."

Elijah shook with anger and lunged at Lucifer. His fangs exposed and eye's lite with anger and evil he roared. Immediately a force caught Elijah in the air and thrust him backwards. The force threw him across the room, Elijah landed on both feet. Lucifer had his hand extended and was smiling at the vampire.

"Now there! There is the beast I heard about." Lucifer clapped his hands together in joy. See all I had to do is threaten your family and your animal instincts kicked in. Now I know I'm wondering, and the Princess is wondering where is this savage now?"

Jessica took a step forward. "These men kidnapped Hailey and killed Jackson. Are they not part of your family?"

Elijah's fangs retracted and he calmed his breathing. He could see where Lucifer and Jessica were going with their point. They were correct, Aurora and Tristan had threatened their family, if it had been anybody they would never have found the bodies. Wasn't long ago he had snapped necks of witches who tried to destroy his family. His family had always felt guilty about the treatment of Tristan and Aurora. Niklaus probably felt the same despair in Aurora like he had felt for Aya. Was his families deepest secret they all did care, and now the devil himself called him out on his weakness.

"We have company?" A voice spoke from the doorway. Elijah didn't move he knew it was Niklaus. "Well well if it isn't King David…. Herself."

"Niklaus Jessica has returned because she found Jackson dead in heaven." Elijah looked at his younger brother.

"And who is this?" Klaus motioned to Lucifer and his scotch bottle. "Clearly a creature who doesn't value his own life and thinks he can just dip into my personal liquor cabinet."

"Niklaus…" Elijah tried.

"Oh well this one is feisty." Lucifer's eyebrows raised.

"Oh I'm more than feisty…"

"Niklaus!"

"I'm deadly and pissed off." Klaus spat

"Niklaus!" Elijah roared.

"What is it brother, who is cheaply dressed creature who dares to speak to me like a child?!" Klaus turned to his brother.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you. Niklaus this is an Archangel." Elijah couldn't bring himself to say the devil.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and turned to Jessica, "traded in the other angel for a more powerful model." Klaus turned to look Lucifer up and down. "He doesn't seem much but he must be powerful if he thinks he can just drink _my good scotch!_ "

"I think I like this one." Lucifer whispered loudly to Jessica, who rolled her eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson, ah! That's right you're the bastard who killed Michael. I'm a big fan!" Lucifer smiled broadly.

"Pointing out I am a bastard is fortunate. Now I have no reservation in killing you." Klaus' eyes turned yellow and he smiled wickedly.

"Uh uh, your brother just tried to attack me and well he didn't succeed. Let me introduce myself, since everyone in this place is so rude. Father of all sin," he gave a fake bow, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Klaus rolled his eyes. And turned to his brother who stood motionless. "He really…"

"Niklaus it appears so." Elijah nodded to the Archangel, "this is Lucifer himself."

Klaus turned back to Jessica. "Well you weren't kidding when you said Heaven and Hell where in jeopardy."

Jessica stepped in between Klaus and Lucifer. "No I wasn't kidding, there is trouble on your side. Not only is the death of Jackson worrisome, but on the way here. Lucifer and myself stumbled upon a old Cajun witch who says someone has used powerful dark magic to bring someone back from the dead."

Klaus closed his eyes. "Dark powerful magic. Could only be Davina and what she took from me." Klaus opened his eyes to see Jessica staring at him not following his thinking. "A certain witch attempted and succeeded in breaking my sire line spell. Freya says, that she also siphoned the magic from the spell, that could be the magic your witch felt."


	27. Chapter 27

Lucifer gave a slight bow in introduction to Klaus. Then crossed the room to stand behind Jessica. Was his way in showing dominance over his _princess_. The vampire's watched his every move, and he relished in their sense of danger. He always heard the stories of the sons of Eve. But these creatures were more provocative, their mysterious magic that surrounded their lives. He couldn't help but smile to himself wondering if these creatures were truly immortal would they be any match against his spiritual powers, he would like to test it out.

"Now introductions are made I believe the princess here needed to address your current events." Lucifer motioned with a flick of his wrist and both brothers flew in the air and across to the nearest chair. Forcing them to sit he brought the chair's closer to where he and Jessica stood.

"You have no idea who you are toying with." Klaus strained against the invisible force.

Lucifer merely laughed and smiled his biggest evil grin. Elijah watched Jessica as she brought her sword forward. Lucifer had his attention on Klaus, but Elijah watched golden flames flicker across the black blade. It was the more erotic thing he had seen in a long time, he could feel his incisors grow in excitement watching the beauty and her sword.

"Enough Lucifer!" Jessica boomed startling Lucifer with the power that came from her. "We need these men's cooperation and you are doing everything you can to pick a fight."

"It wouldn't be much a fight." Klaus relaxed when the invisible force was moved.

Jessica's eyes caught on fire when she looked to Klaus. "He would explode you from within if I didn't have control of him. You have no fight here, either of you. But if either of you want a fight I am here if you want to pick one."

Elijah smiled as Klaus sat back into his seat and Lucifer retreated to a corner. There was something more medieval about her, more focused and precise in her abilities. He couldn't help but stare, she was absolutely beautiful to him. He carefully watched the fire die in her eye's and her sword grow back to the cold back like before..

"First, I see Jackson is dead. Now I hear from an old voodoo witch that someone is back from the dead." Jessica replaced her blade in her sheath. "Now tell me what you guys know."

Castiel watched from afar as Dean and Sam sat in the front row to the small boxing ring. It was pleasing to him to see the brother's relaxing and getting some kind of enjoyment. Castiel could sense a demonic presence but he was told to spy but not to interfere. He watched as Dean and Sam cheered on the wrestlers, and reminisce about their childhood.

Castiel sat in the back of the room where he had a good vantage point of the brothers. They had been literally through heaven and hell and back. They have lost so much, gain nothing for all their efforts. They had so much in front of them, more dark than anything they have ever faced to the angel in the back row he knew more pain awaited them. But first in a long time these two brothers were united for the dark. Castiel smiled, there is no way they could lose, the Winchesters were united. Castiel disappeared.

Lucifer sat bored as the Mikaelson brothers recalled their activities the last couple of days. He didn't care about the Mikaelson's he only knew that for some reason his father and his bestie needed them in their plan to defeat the darkness. Lucifer watched the dark hair brother, he pegged as the older of the two spoke in a dignified way. To the Archangels annoyance he reminded him of Michael his own older brother. He was strategic in his battle plans more conniving than the younger lighter color haired brother. Klaus was more about brute force and strength, his temper suggested daddy issues. Lucifer watched the two brother carefully, their strength was disguised but he could see their raw power, but would it be enough to go up against the darkness. Lucifer would have to wait and see, and learn more about this dark magic around them.

"Brother!" Lucifer noticed the overcoat angel was probably the boredom but he was kind of happy to see his younger brother.

Castiel gave him a slight double take as he approached the group. Everyone was seated except Lucifer who has leaning in the corner of the room. His body language reminded Castiel of a child at the human playground put into time out. Castiel looked to Jessica who was had something on her mind, he didn't want to interrupt.

"Okay the loss of your sire bond Klaus was a loss of magic, as far as you both know Davina has that extra power?"

"Yes Davina is the only one capable of using the magic for another purpose." Elijah said flatly.

"Okay so she has this extra battery of magical power. Lucifer and I run into a witch that says she sense a dark magic that brought back someone from the dead. Does Davina want anyone back from the dead?"

The Mikaelson brothers looked at each other. "There is one." Elijah stood and straightened his suit in thought. "Our brother Kole, she has been attempting to bring him back for sometime now."

"Kole…" Jessica rolled the name off her tongue in thought.

"Yes Kole our unpredictable brother, returning at the hands of the witch who helped the Aya and the Strix agenda in breaking our sire bonds." Klaus spat.

Jessica watched as Klaus paced the room, and Elijah stared at the floor in thought. Elijah, Klaus, Freya, Rebekah, and now another one Kole. Would be good to have the numbers in the upcoming war with the darkness, but if Kole was as unpredictable like the rest of his siblings then it might be more of a burden than anything else. Jessica's eyes fell on Castiel who stood uneasy.

"The Winchesters?" She asked in hopes for some good news.

"I ah, well they are working an ordinary case. In fact they were bonding at a wrestling match." Castiel smiled and shook his head, "it's nice seeing them this close and united for a change."

"United as a family should be." Jessica caught Elijah's eye. "I don't know Kole, but maybe you can take a page out of the Winchester's book of brotherhood. The Mikaelson family needs to be a united one. Only then are you all strong, divided you all fall and become weak."

"It's annoying but she is correct. The only way my family was able to defeat the darkness the first time was being unified." Lucifer spoke softly, everyone turned to look at him. He was still leaning against the wall put his head was bowed, for once he looked like he actually cared.

Jessica slowly turned back to Elijah. "It's going late Elijah and a storm is brewing outside. Would it be possible if I could stay here tonight." She quickly turned to Klaus knowing she needed to show him the same respect. "And if it is okay with you too Klaus."

Both brothers nodded. Klaus was still in deep thought. Elijah turned to her and bowed slightly, "I'll escort you to your room."

Jessica smiled at his gentlemanly manner. She turned to her angels before taking the older Mikaelsons arm. "Lucifer, take Castiel and you two need to find Crowley. I have a terrible feeling he is going to be hard to find. When you find him bring him here, he has a lot of explaining to do for his absence."

Lucifer nodded in a quiet manner. Mentioning his family had put him in a sober mood. He slowly pulled himself from the wall that was supporting him. His head was still bowed, he slowly rubbed his eye's.

Jessica turned to the approaching Castiel, "give me a quick moment with him." Castiel nodded and stopped his approach. Jessica slowly walked to the Archangel.

"You going to be okay?" Jessica asked, Lucifer didn't raise his head.

"Yeah," he slowly lifted his eye's to meet hers. "Look I know I'm forced to be here. But they were my brothers. At one time we were just like the Mikaelson's, the Winchesters." Lucifer finally regained his composer and stood strong. "That is until Dad created your species. We were never the same. One of the reason's why I hate you, I despise you all. If it wasn't for your creation then… it would be just like it was."

Jessica felt for Lucifer, she could see his point of view clearly. But if anyone knew Lucifer's father it was Jessica/David. "Lucifer I'm not going to get into a debate with you, I'm not going to try and help your pain and suffering. All I can see at this time is your father wasn't happy with just your creation. He created vessel's for his soul, beings who could experience true joy, peace, comfort, and pain, and suffering. But the ability to feel emotion, and to carry bits of your father made us vulnerable and he put you his favorite in charge of tiny bits of himself. About your brothers…."

Jessica stood on her tiptoes to get close to his face, this was the first time she had ever been this close to him since he pinned her against a tree in heaven. Was nice feeling she was now doing the pinning.. She smelled his vessels cologne, and the hint of his sulfur. His blue sad eyes widen and watched her closely. That's when she did something not even herself expected, she planted a gentle kiss on his scruffy cheek.

Lucifer didn't know what to do. He had gone from a terrible memory of all his brothers being content, and unified to defeat the darkness. Then to rage against all humanity, and despising all of them for his broken family. He grew very uncomfortable when Jessica had closed the distance between them. He felt all rage slip when he examined her crystal eyes. Then the brush of heat on his skin, the kiss was soft and quick but the heat, and softness was so unexpectedly sweet. Jessica withdrew keeping her intense stare into his eyes. Lucifer quickly reacted and snapped his fingers. Everyone in the room froze, one of the abilities Archangels have was to be able to control time, he smiled on the inside everyone in the room was frozen except himself and Jessica.

He took Jessica in his arms and kissed her deeply and slowly. She hesitated at first but responded kissing him back. The kiss was sweet and slow, Lucifer savored exploring her tiny mouth. But the moment didn't last long she broke the kiss gently. At first neither of them spoke just gazed at each other. He could feel exactly what she was feeling, nothing but the kiss could happen. She was apart of the creation that he despised and she was all good, and loyal to his father. When the darkness war was over things would return to as they were, he an enemy of man and she would return to his father side. But till then something came loose in Lucifer's mind, he was no longer forced in helping her. At that moment during that kiss he let his guard down, he would defend and protect her till the end, he would be by her side because he wanted to, nothing was holding him there, the only thing was her. He snapped and everyone around them breathed to live again.

Jessica smiled, "about your brothers Lucifer, hope is not lost." Lucifer looked deeply in her eyes, but that was all the information she was willing to give. "Now I'll stay with the Mikaelson's I need you to find ' _the king of hell._ ' "

"Castiel and I will go at once and return as soon as we can." Lucifer spoke gently, then he gazed to Elijah Mikaelson "anything happens to her you will answer to me." He spoke in his normal authoritative voice.

"No harm would ever come to Jessica when my brother and I are around." Elijah said in the same authority.

Both angels disappeared faster than a blink of an eye. Jessica was left alone with the Mikaelson's and their problems.

"Venite," Jessica spoke to her Lions. When they fully formed they looked to her for orders. "cura et , Niklaus de domo domini sui speciali cura infantem susum." They nodded their great maned heads and took to the perimeter of the house. Elijah watched them with curiosity but Klaus eyes were wide with a slight panic. "You'll be fine Klaus they're only making a perimeter to protect."

"Maybe it's the wolf in me but I don't trust the cat's." Klaus looked at her hard, "besides you said a lot more than make a perimeter. My latin is a bit rusty but I did hear infantern, now I believe that means infant. I also don't like my name to be involved in a conversation I don't understand." Klaus eyes flashed with caution but kept his rage in check.

"Calm Niklaus, where your latin is rusty mine is fluent. She told the Lions to guard and watch, to take special care of Hope and that we were the masters of this house." Elijah scrunched his lips in thought as he looked at Jessica.

"With that they will obey you as they would me. You might want to brush up on your latin my friend." Jessica sighed and took Elijah's hand to be escorted to her room.

"Still don't trust a cat." Klaus mumbled and took a swig of scotch Lucifer left behind, and clasped in the armed chair.

Elijah looked at his younger brother, he was concern. He knew sealing Aura behind a wall was easier to do physically than it would be for him to push out of his mind. Elijah felt for him, but he knew there was nothing a brother could do in these circumstances. What Klaus needed the most was his Camille, his confidant. One of the many things he needed to address with Jessica. He lead Jessica to the staircase and out of the room.

Alone in the room with Jessica Elijah could finally get a better look at the paradox named Jessica. She had taken off her moto leather jacket, and boots was now standing in a tank, and jeans. She was dressed like her outfit came from a army surplus store but her features were extraordinary. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves and curls in ribbons of gold, her calm crystal eyes scanned the street below, even her scent to Elijah was extraordinary, if Elijah wasn't a patient and stupid man he would have lunged at her to have her in his arms. Lessons of nature were the most beautiful things in the world were often very deadly and dangerous.

Jessica hugged one arm around her thin waist and raised the other one to bite the tip of her thumb in thought. Elijah flicked his eyes all over her body, something wasn't quite right. Something was definitely different since the last time he'd seen her. She smiled less, everything about her was calculated than before. Wasn't the girl he had seen in the bar that trembled before him, even if it was an act, he knew there was truth to the fear, there was a piece of her that feared him and his family. But the woman in front of him now was confident and different.

Elijah cleared his voice, "I trust Camille is in good health."

Jessica stopped biting her thumb and placed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. She turned to face him with a forced smile. "Yes, as far as I know she is learning about the group of hunters called the men of letters."

"Sounds riveting. Klaus would have asked but he's had a terribly long night filled with ex lovers and boarding his feelings up for them." Elijah smiled at his metaphor.

"Well it's a good thing Camille was absent for that."

Elijah nodded and made his way to liquor stash and motioned to the Bourbon.

"Please." Jessica took a seat on the bed. Her body felt heavy.

Passing Jessica her glass Elijah took the seat in the corner of the room. He swirled the amber liquid unsure on what to say next. Jessica downed the glass and placed the glass on the floor, and fell backwards on the bed. A moment passed before anyone breathed.

Unable to contain his thoughts Elijah took a sip of the drink for courage. "You're different."

Jessica cracked a smile her eyes still on the ceiling. "Well Elijah last time we saw each other I have been to Hell, Heaven, and back… _literally_."

Elijah downed the rest of his drink, gritted his teeth as the liquid burned his throat, "Maybe" He let the e sound hang for a moment.

More silence, it hung thickly in the air with tension. Both Jessica dn Elijah knew there would be more said, more needed to be said.

"I feel like I am losing myself Elijah."

Jessica's eyes were still trained on the ceiling. Her words were cold and emotionless, almost as if she was reading the aloud from the ceiling. Elijah leaned forward. "How so?"

Jessica sighed and rolled over on her side to see him. "I am King David Elijah. I have always been King David he has always been there. The moment I picked up the sword I met myself fully for the first time. I feel Jessica and her childhood, her emotions being replaced by a calculated careful king."

Elijah absorbed her words the best he could. "Isn't Jessica and David one in the same or are their multiple people inside your head?"

Jessica shot from the bed in a grunt. "I'm not schizophrenic Elijah. It isn't like two people in me, it's like I shook hands with who I really am and now I'm forgetting everything I learned while I was _Just_ Jessica." Jessica paused, "it's like I had amnesia and my memories came back to who I really am, and I'm losing the person I was before."

Elijah blinked and parted his lips as he thought. "Are you looking for advice?"

"Yes! Please if you have any please offer it." Jessica could feel her frustration boil.

Elijah straightened in his seat and looked Jessica over carefully. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and capable on the outside, but inside he could see the battle within. Having two minds is something he could definitely relate to. He had the older brother mind, who was loving, compassionate, trusting, dependable, loyal, and honorable. Wasn't till the red door he met the monster that was Elijah, a murder, cold, calculated, short tempered, violent, and dark. Looking at Jessica he could see the violence that fighting two minds brings.

"You need to embrace who you are Jessica. Use your strengths on either sides, you need to balance not fight who you are."

"How do I not forget who I am. Jessica is slipping."

Elijah rubbed his fingers together. "You need to grab hold of her, what is something you know Jessica would do, What would be Jessica's impulse to do at this moment?"

A moment passed Jessica searched the floor for an answer within herself. Her gaze drifted to his eyes, he caught his breath in anticipation of what Jessica would do. Jessica narrowed her eyes her breathing became quicker, Elijah was about to get ready for an attack. Jessica rushed him and landed on his lap, confused he lowered his arms to steady her. As quickly as she rushed him her lips were on his.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a starving kiss, seeking more. He gave it to her, exploring her mouth back, his arms holding her closer deepening the kiss. He felt her hands fumbling with his tie made him moan in her mouth. Jessica took advantage and slipped her tongue into his parted lips. She ached for more and explored his mouth. She finally freed the tie and one motion ripped it off.

Elijah needed to gain the upper hand he used his vampire strength and speed to rush her to the bed. He pinned her beneath him, his mind flashed to the last time he had her pinned. He had the animalistic urge to feed upon her. But tonight a stronger urge had him, he would use his monstrous strength to please both of their urges.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica woke in a soft bed, by the appearance of the room it was still dark out. Soft raindrops licked the window with their drowsy song. Jessica heard what had woke her, Elijah was up and moving about the room. Unwilling to give up the comfort of the luxurious bed she pretended to be asleep, keeping her breathing deep and sleepful she knew he could hear her. Elijah using his vampire speed dashed around the room gathering his discarded clothes that were strung about in the room.

The memories of the nights passions came back to her as she laid in her warm cocoon. The heat between them was undeniable and the lustful passion couldn't be quenched and went for what seemed like hours. Elijah's vampire stamina was equally matched to Jessica's physical fitness. They spent the evening clawing and grunting with their animalistic urges driving them to bliss and back to wanting need. Elijah's hand were mind readers, and she couldn't remember ever being as out of control as she was. She couldn't help but smile to herself it was a night that would have made a romance novel blush.

A small click brought her back from the nights bliss to the present. Elijah had quietly latched the door behind him. Jessica sat in her feathery oasis, looking about the room she saw her scattered clothes, her now torn top. He eyes fell to the spot his body had been laying, his body was now replaced by one single rose. Where it came from she didn't know but her heart fluttered as she knew who had left it. Elijah was truly an old fashioned romantic.

Glancing at the clock next to her bed the dim green lights read 2:06AM. She had slept a couple of hours, it would have to suffice they were on the brink of war, and there was a lot she needed to do. She needed to seek counsel. She scooted to the edge of the bed and tugged on her jeans.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you, or ask if I need to go collect a body from that room, _dear brother_." Klaus smiled from across the study at his older brother.

Elijah was a sight. His once pristine suit was now wrinkled from where it had been discarded on the dress shirt was only buttoned half way, and missing his usual tie, and was also carrying his shoes. Elijah made his way to the leather sofa and proceeded on putting on his Giorgio Armani's.

"No need to be annoying brother-" Elijah finished, and was now smoothing his jacket. "-my sexual life is not up for discussion between anyone, least of all you."

"I don't think I have ever heard you with a women in that way. If you didn't want anyone to discuss it, then I suggest next time keeping it down. You're probably the talk of the whole neighbourhood." Klaus smiled.

Elijah finished smoothing his jacket and sat back. He looked at his lap and smiled. It _was_ a good night, if he was completely honest. There was something about Jessica that just made him ache, his body, mind and soul. She truly was the only creature who understood him.

"Well if you're not too tired there are some concerns I have about our guest plans for the end of creation."

Elijah looked over at his brother and blinked, if Klaus had some concerns he would have to give him his undivided attention. "How so brother?"

"Well for one, these hunters. They pose a threat to us, and to our family." Klaus leaned forward.

Elijah scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't understand, I thought you were going to trust them. That is why Camille is there, and you allowed her to go."

"Camille wanted to go-" Klaus stood in frustration. "-She is human and being with powerful humans would benefit her. But these humans, these hunters pose a huge threat to us. Marcel has been able to get information about them and they are as powerful as Jessica has described. They go from coast to coast hunting monsters, vampires included. Marcel has gotten word about an entire nest that was hit and between the two of them, in one night they left only one survivor."

Elijah leaned his head back in thought. "What are your plans then? Abandon Jessica and this war that is waged on everyone, _including_ our family?"

"The up coming war is one that has a potential to send creation into extinction. This war must be fought, and our strength is needed brother." Klaus stopped his pacing and stood in front of Elijah, his face was stoic and fierce. "But there is a potential threat after this war, do you think these hunters would retreat and see us as allies? We have more human blood on our hands than any of the monsters they have hunted."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "you plan on dealing with the Winchesters after the war before they can pose a threat to us and to our family."

"It is the only way Elijah! What would you do if you were these Winchesters?"

A soft noise caused both vampires to look at the door. Standing in the doorway was Jessica, dressed in her jeans, combat boots, and moto jacket was zipped all the way up her chest. Her sword handed peaked above her head where it was tucked inside the leather jacket. Her face was unreadable but both Originals knew that she had heard too much. Elijah stood to greet her.

"Your planning on dealing with the Winchesters after the war?" Jessica spoke in a slow and calculated voice.

"They are hunters.."

"So you don't trust me?" Jessica snapped interrupted Elijah.

"Love, I will deal with anything that poses a threat to me or my family seriously. These men have killed, they hunt our species out to kill." Klaus said..

"You speak like you know these men?"

"We don't know these men, but we know hunters." Elijah took a step towards Jessica.

Jessica looked at the two Original vampires and squared her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a commanding voice. "You know nothing of these men. Hunters are hunters, but you don't know the Men of Letters, they haven't been seen in this country in years. You talk about fighting shoulder to shoulder with these men then casting them off after the war!" Jessica shook with anger and pointed to Klaus. "Tell me how many men have you known that see a posing threat, and they rush to it. There are not many men, who see the raging violent storms in life and run into the darkness without hesitation. They run full speed to greet death so that they may pull the innocent from its grip. They go from coast to coast, city to town to find the weak and save people that are strangers, strangers facing death to help someone they don't know and never get a thank you. Men who put saving people first before themselves, who are haunted because they take on the nightmares themselves. Who have no hope at a normal happy life because if they do, people die!"

Jessica was breathing heavy and was now shouting at the vampires. "When was the last time you saved anyone Klaus? Or Elijah who have you saved that wasn't family, or someone who couldn't offer you something in return? Tell me!? You sit here and plan on how to kill these men who have saved your asses more times then you know. They have saved you from an apocalypse you didn't even know happened. Why didn't you know about it because they stood in the storm and held it at bay. They have sacrificed their lives, and each other for your family so many times."

Tears streamed down Jessica's face. Elijah took a step to comfort her, she quickly backed away and pulled a small weathered book from her jacket pocket and flung it at Klaus. The book hit his chest and fell to the floor. "You want to study the Winchester and look for a weakness you can exploit there you go. You'll find the story of their lives documented down by a prophet." Jessica turned to leave but stopped at the doorway, "I need to be somewhere, the lions will stay and ensure your safety." With that she disappeared.

Klaus growled and stomped in the direction Jessica went.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked still recovering from the passionate speech.

"I promised satan himself no harm would come to her. I'll be damned she gets hurts tonight!" Klaus slammed the door behind him.

Elijah looked to the floor in thought when he noticed the dogeared book on the floor. Curiosity got the better of him and he bent to pick it up.

Rushing into the dark rain Jessica shifted the sword on her back. She tried her best to hid the blade but there was nothing she could do about the handle sticking out of the top. She almost didn't bring the sword, usually her glock was a deterrent enough but in the city of vampires caution was warranted.

She shivered as a bead of rain ran down her back. She hardly noticed fueled by anger she pressed on. She had no particular direction she just needed out of the Mikaelson mansion. Selfish bastards, you would think living for a thousand years who teach them lessons on humanity but they still didn't understand what it was like to be human. Jessica grunted, guess that's what happens when you're dead to long.

The city was quiet and peaceful as the storm bathed it and washed the buildings and streets clean. Orange city lights lit the sidewalk and the waters reflection made in appear to be walking on golden streets. Jessica crossed the street when she approached a bar whose loud music thumped into the cold drizzly air. She was in no mood for people, counted her lucky stars no one paid her no mind as she walked. She was sure to take special note the streets she turned down. If it hadn't been raining she would have used the stars to be her guide. But the rain curtain covered their light so she was left to other devices to be her guide.

After walking for 15 minutes she looked up to see an old church building. She couldn't make out the name but the stain glass windows and old medieval looking doors all suggested to be church. She tried the huge wooden doors and they were locked. Scanning the streets she looked her lock picking kit out and within minutes the locks gave up their grip and allowed her entrance.

Inside she was greeted by a smell of sweat and wood. The church inside had been gutted and was now retrofitted with boxing equipment and no boxing gym was complete without a ring. The ring stood out of place with the old stain glass but clearly had seen several fighting. The mat was stained and scruff recalling the history of past fights. Jessica sighed, well of course see a old church for sell why not turn it into a gym. Jessica looked around at the stain glass, she wasn't here for violence but for counsel. The first series of windows depicted the stages of the cross, she walked the room till she came to the stage known as ' _Veronica'_ the unknown woman who wiped Jesus' face. The stain glass light brilliantly by the orange street light from the outside, caused the picture to almost come to life.

"Beautiful isn't is?" A soft male voice spoke from behind her. If she hadn't felt his presence she would have been startled to death. She turned to face God in his Chuck vessel. He reached out and pushed a strain of wet hair from her face. "I see we are getting very fond of one of the Mikaelson brothers."

"Ah- ya." She stuttered in shame.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. He understands you, and you him. You both need each other in this time." Chuck walked to a bench and sat down, motioning her to sit with him, she obeyed.

"It does help being in his company, I do feel a pull towards him that is stronger than anything I have felt. It is something Jessica would have done."

Jessica looked at her hands in her lap. Chuck turned to fully face her and caught her hands in his to bring her eyes to his. "You need to understand you _are_ Jessica, and you _are_ David. Same person born in two different times, in two different bodies. You may feel two different people but you are one person, you are still my friend." Chuck sighed and continued. "You will understand more you wield the sword, it will help fuse you back together."

"The Mikaelson's are already having a hard time working with the Winchester's." Jessica said trying to take the conversation off of herself.

"Ah yes, monster and man working together there will be complications. But they will learn to depend on each other, they are still strangers, we need to bring them together and soon." Chuck spoke wih such a soft voice but at the sametime very commanding.

"Niklaus Mikaelson seems to have his mind made up to divide the troops before the war is even fought."

"I wouldn't be to hard on Niklaus. He has only known pain, and sorrow. He has never known the love of family except with his brother and sister but even then he see's betrayal at every turn. Anyone would if your parents betrayed you even before you were born. After he was born he was abused, and hunted by the one male figure in his life that should have shown him what it was like to love. Niklaus has some healing to do, but he isn't lost. Infact he has followed you here tonight, he stands in the rain now to make sure you are safe. No one is beyond hope."

Chuck's words gave Jessica a start. She expected if anyone was to follow her into the twilight hours it would have been Elijah, not Klaus.

"You should see how I see Niklaus." Chuck continued, "he has walked this world longer than anyone should. He is not a man, not a vampire, and not a werewolf. He is not a Mikaelson, he is a bastard son who has only known self preservation. The idea of family makes him vulnerable so he is afraid to love, afraid to show any sign of kindness, for it may be perceived as weakness. He is utterly alone, his one hope is a baby an infant who has his entire heart, who he now has let in and made him feel weak. But one day through teachers like his family, and maybe the example of the Winchesters he will learn that love is a great weapon. He may even learn that from you."

Jessica's head fell as she knew what he was referring to. I daunting task laid before her, something that every man feared and she was to go head to head with it. She knew there would be pain, blood, tears, and sorrow. The future looked very grim, but it was a upcoming storm and didn't she just give a speech about their were few men who ran into the storm? She would have to lead by example.

"You need to wrap up your time here. I can see the fear in your eye's you need to learn your power, my sister is growing forces and strength. Finish here there is another powerful family you have yet to meet, have Castiel and Lucifer direct your forces heaven and hell. Take your car and drive back to your desert home. I will come and counsel and train with the sword. But first a human is being attacked a block north from this church, there you will meet a vampire who will help."

As quick as lightning Chuck was gone, leaving Jessica in her thoughts. A shiver ran through her body, as she felt adrenaline pulse through her system. Someone was being attack and she will put an end to it. She bolted out of the building in time for lightning to illuminate the street, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of someone ducking behind the building across the street, she knew to be Klaus. She had no time, she turned down the street to the north and tore through the rain.

Running about a block she heard a cry in an alley. She could smell blood, there must have been a lot since she could smell it above the rain. Turning into the dark alley her eyes adjusted quickly she saw two figures struggling. One was bigger and overpowering the smaller one. Jessica could barely make out but she could see the bigger man biting the neck of the smaller one. A soft grunt from the smaller man told Jessica she didn't have long.

Reaching back she gripped her sword and in one swift motion drew it out ready for war. She rushed the bigger figure and cried a war cry as her blade swung through the air in a brilliant beam of light. Quick jolt and Jessica felt the blade slice through the neck of the vampire. The human crumbled to the ground with the lifeless body. A quick movement to the left caused Jessica to swing hard again, but stopping within inches of a face.

The face was male square head, masculine jaw line, dark brown eyebrows hid greenish/brown eyes. The man immediately put his hands in the air in surrender, his eyes focused on the blade that was within inches of his face.

"Whoa Buffy." The man spoke with a deep American accent. Could this be the vampire Chuck told her about.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jessica asked her hair clinging to her wet face, her eyes narrowed and breathing controlled.

"I heard the screams and I came to help. My name is Stefan Salvatore, who the hell are you?"


	29. Chapter 29

Raindrops crashed all around them, causing a music note every time it hit her sword blade. Jessica kept her eye's narrowed and trained on the new vampire. He spoke the name _Stefan Salvatore_ like it was a name she should have known. She kept the blade trained on his neck, the edge was so sharp it had started to make a thin red line of blood on his skin. The man paid no attention to the pain, but was concern for the weapon, he darted his eyes back and forth between Jessica and then back to the blade.

"Okay you don't have to tell me who you are, you must be a hunter-" Jessica pressed the blade further into his neck. "-which is fine I know a hunter. Or use to be his name is Alaric, do you know him?"

"No" Jessica said simply.

"Okay well like I said he used to be a hunter, now well, it's complicated." Stefan glanced at the fragile human on the ground. "Look all I want to do is help him. I can heal him with my blood before he bleeds out on the street."

Jessica blinked through the rain, this vampires only concern was to save a human's life? This had to be the vampire HE told her would help her with the MIkaelson's. She lowered her blade. Stefan immediately bit open his wrist and and knelt in the rain to feed it to the human. Immediately the human begun to heal and looked around astounded. Stefan caught the man's eyes and spoke softly to him.

"You had a good night, little too much of a good time, you woke up in the rain, you will not remember a vampire biting you or the hunter that saved your life. You will go straight home, and live a happy life always knowing vampires are works of fiction."

Stefan released his gaze, and the man looked around dumbly at his surroundings for a moment. He then got up slowly smiling to Jessica and to Stefan, "I never know my limits, I must be getting home." The man staggered down the street, never giving the headless body a glance or them a second thought. Jessica watched in awe as the man disappeared in the twilight light.

Jessica turned her attention back to the brown haired vampire who was standing in the rain with a sense of amusement across his lips.

"My name is Jessica." Jessica managed, wiping her blade on the deceased vampire jeans and returning it to her back. "No I am not a hunter, just someone looking to stop bad things from happening to innocent lives."

"Well Jessica now you can help me dump this body in the dumpster, grab the head." Stefan already gathered the torso and was walking it to the dumpster.

Jessica helped Stefan cleaned the body up, by the time they were done morning had already rose. The rain turned into a fine drizzle, the wind picked up now making Jessica shiver through her wet clothing. Her stomach growled fiercely begging for a decent breakfast. Stefan's vampire hearing seemed to have picked up her stomachs tantrum.

"There is a pretty good diner not far from here. You can warm up, and share with me you're clearly fascinating life." Jessica shook her head to say no, but before she could speak Stefan added, "we just cleaned up a crime scene least we can do is get a cup of coffee."

Remember that HE sent her there for a reason she agreed. Stefan smiled a huge genuine smile and lead the way. Jessica scanned the back alley but there was no sign of Klaus, so she continued her way with the new strange vampire.

Elijah was reclined on the sofa reading Jessica's ragged book. The book was called Supernatural, wasn't going to be America's Best Seller anytime soon. But the story of the Winchesters were nevertheless an interesting read. Elijah had sped read through most of sad story. They had both lost their mother at a young age and in turn lost their father as well. He took normal boys with a normal childhood and plucked them into the life of a hunter, a man on the run, hunting monsters and keep innocence alive. Elijah would have found the book a marvelous piece of fiction, but knowing this to be an actual account of two men's lives it made the book even more unique.

A loud door slam proclaimed his younger brother home. Elijah sat up from his position expecting Klaus with Jessica in tow in a loud and absurd argument. Klaus drenched with rain walked into the comfortable room, alone. Elijah looked at his brother then back to the door, expecting Jessica to appear any moment.

"Don't fret _dear brother,_ your new amusement is safe. Infact she did an impressive attack on a blood thirsty vampire and almost took off Stefan Salvatore's head in the process." Klaus went straight to his liquor, filling a crafted glass with a amber liquid.

"The youngest Salvatore is still in town." Elijah spoke in thought.

Klaus took a sip of his drink, and hmm into his glass, "yes he had just received some magical treatment from Freya and was on his way out. That is till he ran into our guest-" Klaus stopped for a moment to study his older brother. "-What exactly are your feelings towards Jessica."

Elijah squared his shoulders, he narrowed his eyes studying his brother. He couldn't see this conversation going anywhere he felt comfortable. He flicked his eye's to the window, the rain was still coming down in a steady rhythm. "Where exactly did our guest go? Was it her intent to go out killing vampires this morning?"

Klaus smiled, and pointed one of the fingers that clutched the glass towards Elijah. "Deflecting the question." Klaus chuckled and made his way to the opposite sofa, the leather creaked as he reclined. "No first she went to the Marcels boxing establishment. Because of the blasted rain I didn't hear much what she did in there, but I could hear what sounded like a conversation. Before I could get close enough to listen in, she bolted out and ran straight to where a vampire was about to kill some human." Klaus took another sip of his drink and thought for a bit. "The strangest thing is before pursing her, I looked into the old church, no one was in there."

Elijah parted his lips in thought. "Could she have been talking with an angel?"

Klaus finished his drink and leaned his head completely back into the sofa. "Only she knows, but she knew exactly where to go to find trouble. I couldn't even hear the activity till I was upon it, because of the storm. Was an impressive kill on her part. She talked to the Salvatore then they both went to a crummy looking diner. I figured she could handle herself and I trust Stefan's horrible conscience won't let anything happen to her _highness_."

Elijah sat pondering the new information. Perhaps Jessica was now trying to get the Salvatore's in joining her war. The Salvatore's where young, but have proven themselves far capable in strength, they even succeeded in killing an Original. Damon and Stefan were very powerful vampires, specially if the brothers worked together in accomplishing a goal.

He had been lost in thought about the Mystic Falls gang, he was startled to see Klaus' eyes open and studying him. Klaus nodded towards the book that Elijah had folded over his finger. "The Winchesters book?"

Elijah blinked at the book, and handed it to his brother who looked it over carefully. He kept silent still pondering Mystic Falls and now the Winchesters. Wasn't but couple months ago they found out demons and angels were all real. Now they were being thrust into the supernatural world with only a book to guide them. The book didn't just recall the Winchesters tragic lives but also the world of the supernatural. Elijah stood up and walked towards the water beaded window. He had walked this world for a thousand years, thought he had seen everything. His eyes looked over a shadowy alley, he hadn't even scratch the surface what mysteries the world held. His whole life was spent treading the world of magic. Meanwhile another world treaded softly next to his, hidden in the shadows, the spiritual world. For years he thought he and his family were the top of the monstrous beings, but the winchesters had fought more monstrous beings than his family combined, and they walked in both worlds.

"What are your thoughts on these Winchesters?" Klaus thumbed through some of the pages. Elijah kept his eyes trained on the shadows.

"There are no words brother." Elijah parted his lips and breathed a long pause. "Brother we have lived a long time. But if what that book says is true we have much to learn."

Elijah heard the leather shift under his brothers weight. He didn't have to look to know his brother was looking at him startled.

"The book talks of demons, angels, archangels, spiritual vampires and werewolves, Djinn, ghost, reapers, golems, changelings, wraiths, banshee, leviathans, and-" Elijah smiled, "-something called a Jefferson Starship." He turned to his brother who was still processing the first monsters he named.

"Does it say how to kill these new spiritual monsters?" Klaus was looking at the dog eared book with new sense of awe.

"Yes it does," Elijah nodded to his brother. "You should start reading. We have to catch up in knowing what we're up against."

Immediately Klaus turned to the first page and started speed reading.

Dean sat down with his freshly made burger. He had some talents, killing monsters, hunting things, being a mechanic, but one of his hidden talents was being able to cook. He frowned at Sam who sat with a salad and was studying his laptop screen. Dean shook his head, _he had no idea what he was missing,_ he thought as he took a big bite savoring the juices that were brought forth. This was bliss.

"I found some lore on these Mikaelson's." Sam said. interrupting Deans heavenly experience.

"What does it say?" Dean said though his chewing.

Sam shot a disgusted look at his older brother. "Well according this, they were created vampires by their mother who was a powerful witch. She used the magic of a white oak. Apparently the tree is their one and only weakness."

"So where is this tree?" Dean wiped his hands on a napkin.

"In a place called Mystic Falls. But the tree caught on fire and was burned to the ground." Sam clicked open a link about Mystic Falls. "Also the current events of this Mystic Falls shows a huge magic activity."

"How come we have never heard of it?" Dean abandoned his burger to look over his younger brother's shoulder.

"We have been focusing so much on demonic activity, magic activity has been swept under the rug." Sam stopped in thought. "Why does Mystic Falls sound so familiar?"

"Hmmm, oh Bobby." Dean jumped to a bookshelf and pulled Bobby's journal off the shelf. "Bobby knew of a hunter in that area. Which is probably why we didn't pay attention we thought someone was in the area handling the situation." Dean thumbed the journal and stopped on a familiar page. "Alaric Saltzman, also goes by 'Ric'."

"Does it say if Bobby knew him personally?" Sam sat back looking at Dean.

"Nope just that he was qualified and very skilled at hunting a new type of vampire. And apparently his wife was turned to vampire. So this Alaric made them his specialty" Dean closed the book. "Well let's go to Mystic Falls and meet this Alaric Maybe he knows more about the Mikaelson family, and these _new_ vampires."

Dean walked towards the exit followed closely by Sam. Till stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around.

"Forget something?" Sam smiled watching his brother.

"Yep. Almost forgot my damn burger!"

Jessica leaned over her coffee cup, thankful for it's warmth. The pretty brown eyed vampire smiled at her. She was very pretty, she dressed like a warrior, but her features stood out. Her wet blond hair clung to her face in stringy waves. Her perfect complexion was white from the cold making her full ruby lips stand out. He shook his head from her entrancement, he had a girlfriend but at that moment he couldn't even remember her name. CAROLINE!

Jessica gasped at the waitress brought her pancakes. "Oh yes!"

"Your eggs and bacon are on their way." The middle age waitress smiled, she then looked at Stefan. "Are you sure you won't eat?"

"Ah no thank you, as you can see she is the hungry one." He smiled kindly. With that the waitress left, busying herself with her other customers.

He laughed as Jessica immediately dove into her meal. "You haven't eaten in awhile I'm guessing."

"Nope" Jessica reached for the maple syrup. "Been little busy."

"Business or Family?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Dressed like this what do you think?" Jessica eyed him while chewing.

"Well my first instinct is to say you hunt vampires. But you let me live, so you just hunt the ones that murder." Stefan thought out loud. "I would say business."

"Good job." Jessica took another bite, savoring all the flavors the fluffy pancakes offered. She swallowed and looked at her new companion. "Question is are you here seeing the same people I am?"

He smiled, " I doubt it, the people I came and saw are not very friendly towards humans. Especially ones who carry swords and are killers to our kind."

"Ha! We are seeing the same people." Jessica smiled brightly. "You were either on your way or have already seen the Originals."

Stefan was shocked. The girl in front of him had been in the company of the Originals and lived to tell about it. She was more powerful than he thought. Though it wouldn't go as much of a surprise, Klaus and Elijah would probably be very intrigued in this human, same reason Stefan was right now sitting across from her. But what business would a human have with the Original vampire family, and why would they have business with her. Stefan had just helped Klaus with the Strix and a witch problem, causing Klaus to be unlinked by his sire line.

Jessica took a sip of her coffee studying the vampire. "So I'm guessing you went and saw the Mikaelson's because of that injury on the chest?"

Second time Jessica had shocked him. "How?"

"I can smell the herbs that I'm guessing Freya applied to help hide the wound from something strong in magic. I bet it's a good story, you can tell it while I eat." Jessica smiled.

Stefan went on to recall the events. The powerful pissed off _huntress_ who was chasing him because he was marked by her blade. That if she caught him, she would stab him with her magical sword sending his essence into a vampire hell called the Phoenix Stone. He told her that he and his brother Damon have already been caught by the stone and that the hell and torment that ensued on the both of them. So now he was marked she would chase him and leaving his home town Mystic Falls. He was on the run to protect everyone he loved, that he came here to Klaus knowing the magic didn't work in Rousseau's bar, one of Klaus' favorite spots. Freya did indeed help him after he had helped them with their problem.

Jessica ate her breakfast in silence. Only interrupting the story once in awhile to ask a question or two. The story had all the twist and turns of a television series. But this was real life and the brown eye vampire was still on the run to save his family and friends from this _huntress_.

When Stefan's story ended Jessica was resolved in helping him. He seemed to be a quite unique vampire in unselfishly keeping his humanity. He had powerful friends excluding the Mikaelson's. She did want to help him, but was also selfish reasons she could desperately need his help.

She nodded towards his chest. "Can I see the mark?"

He hesitated long enough to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Then pulled his shirt down to expose a X mark wound where his heart would have been. The wound was open, except a past of herbs coating it like a poor man's band aid.

"Those herbs won't last long, you will have to reapply." Jessica replied, as Stefan covered the wound back up with his shirt.

"Freya told me of a garden where some witches keep their herbs. The herbs I need are very rare, but I could possibly find some there." Stefan's eyes fell down to the table. Jessica could see the man was desperate and the garden was a long shot but there was nothing else he could do.

Jessica sighed, and looked out of the window. The wound was created by magic, a very powerful magic. But maybe something of the spiritual could help. She looked back at the vampire who still sat looking at the table in thought.

"I might be able to help." Jessica looked around the diner, it was far to busy for what she had in mind. "But not here. We will have to go somewhere no one can see."

"We could go to the Mik…"

"No not the Mikaelson's. Klaus would kill me if I brought this in his doorstep specially when his little girl is in the same house." Jessica nodded to the window. "That place looks abandoned.

Stefan followed her eyes. Across the street was an old brick building, windows were boarded up and a chain around the double doors. The chain would be easy enough to break so they could have full access to the place. He looked at the blond one last time, her crystal eyes seemed very genuine, at this point Stefan was desperate.

"Okay" he signaled the waitress. "Check please."

After the bill was paid, they walked quietly to the building. Stefan looked up and down the street, and gripped the chain on the door tightly. The steel came loose in his hand easily and they both entered the old building.

Inside the building, it was exactly as advertised. Rain seeped from the poorly patched roof. Boards and debris laid all over. Place smelled of must and mold that was taking over all the corners of the brick. Jessica walked to center of the room and looked around one last time before she locked eyes on Stefan.

"Okay Stefan what I'm about to show you will probably either scare the crap out of you or will just haunt you for the rest of your life."

"If it gets this damn mark off I don't care if you pull a bunny out of a hat. Just please get it off." Stefan looked at her urgently.

Jessica narrowed her eyes and spoke in a very hushed tone. "What are your thoughts on demons and angels?"

"Easy, we are either or." He looked at her intently. "But I don't think you're talking about the ones that just sit on people's shoulders. You mean _actual_ angels and demons?"

"Yes." She blinked.

"Well they can't exist. That would mean there is a God, and that he allowed monsters like myself to exist."

"Well they do exist." She paused as he giggled. "You and I can get into a theology debate later. But right now do you want my help?"

Stefan finished his giggle and looked at her long and hard. "Fine whatever I'm desperate."

"Okay, just don't scream." Jessica closed her eyes. Leaving Stefan looking around smiling at the absurdity of the whole situation. "Castiel if you can hear me I need your help I need you to come to me now." She peeked and looked around.

Stefan let out a little chuckle. "Look I don't know if you're some religious nut but…"

"Hello" The husky voice interrupted Stefan in mid sentence.

Stefan whirled around to come face to face with a man in an overcoat. The man had piercing blue eyes and dark hair. The man was not out of breath so he couldn't have ran into the building and certainly not without Stefan's vampire hearing not detecting it. The man stood head to one side looking at Stefan curiously.

"Castiel thank you for coming." Jessica walked to the stranger's side.

"I see you have found another one of those creatures." The man named Castiel said in the same deep and husky voice.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Stefan in shock.

Castiel turned back to Stefan and narrowed his eye's. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Jessica turned to the shocked vampire. "He _is_ Stefan and I want to see if he can heal you." She turned to the overcoated man. "He has been stabbed by a powerful magical blade. Can you heal it from him?"

Castiel almost rolled his eyes and walked to Stefan. "I will do my best." He stopped and looked at the vampire carefully. "Where were you stabbed."

Stefan slowly pulled the collar of his shirt down exposing the wound. Castiel quickly glanced at Jessica and shook his head.

"This wound was made by very powerful magic." He said matter of factly.

Jessica stepped closer, "Just try your best... please Cas."

Castiel nodded and looked at Stefan in the eye. "You might feel some heat."

All Stefan could do was nod. The man took a slight step back. A golden glow rose behind him, the light was almost blinding. But in the light Stefan stared in horror as wings formed and spread themselves. The wingspan was as big as the room making the vampire feeling very small to the creature. The man's eyes shone a brilliant blue light, Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of the deep blue, it was the most beautiful color he had ever seen.

Just as promised a heat rose on the wound. Stefan could feel fibers of muscle and skin forming together and pulling the wound close. From the wound a green gas seeped out, Castiel using the brilliant blue light formed the green substance into a tight ball. When all the green had found its way out of the wound the blue light surrounded it and formed the gas into a tight ball thus creating something that looked like a emerald glass. The blue light penetrated the glass ball, the green ball went from a sparkling emerald to a dark brown then black color. Castiel's light retreated causing the glass ball to fall and shatter at their feet.

Stefan let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Castiels light died down, turning him from something brilliantly fierce back the the overcoated simple man. Out of reflex Stefan reached up to the wound finding just skin.

"I'm healed!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Well of course you are." Castiel said emotionless, he turned to Jessica. "The curse was broken as well, the- ah- stone that was tied to his wound was broken in the process."

"Thank you Cas." Jessica smiled and took his hand. "Now tell me how are the Winchesters?"

Castiel hesitated looked at the still surprised Stefan. "The brothers are on the move again. They are going to a place called Mystic Falls."


	30. Chapter 30

"Mystic Falls?" Stefan scanned Castiel, his new sense of awe had suddenly disappeared. "Please, Mystic Falls is my home." He pleaded.

Castiel looked uneasily at the vampire then back towards Jessica. She nodded encouragingly, he had a right to know what was happening to his home.

"The Winchester brothers are on their way right now to speak to a vampire hunter in the area. Alaric… something."

"These Winchesters they are, hunters?" Stefan's voice caught on the word hunters.

"No, not quite." Jessica said. "They are more than that-" she turned to Castiel. "-They probably doing some research on the Mikaelson's. Seems keeping them apart this long has resulted in consequences. Mikaelson's only seeing a growing threat in the Winchesters, and the Winchesters defaulting hunting techniques."

"Can someone please fill me in?" Stefan looked between them in a daze.

"The spiritual world, that is Castiel's world, is in a battle that threatens all of creation. I have come to the Mikaelson's the family that birthed your species through magic." Jessica paused for a question from the young vampire but only got his dazed look. "I have come to unite the worlds in attempts to save creation."

Stefan smiled, "Good luck with that, the Mikaelson's don't even trust each other. You have better luck uniting heaven and hell."

"Actually those plans are coming together as planned." Castiel interrupted.

Stefan stared at him in once again. "Yes because you exist the devil exist as well."

"He is right now tracking the king of hell, I had to leave him for a moment." Castiel stated.

"Okay!" Jessica grabbed Castiel's coat. "Let's not overwhelm the guy."

"Whose overwhelmed. I was an atheist only a moment ago, running from a pissed of huntress. Now I'm standing here talking to you! An…. an…" Stefan's words failed.

"Angel" Castiel blinked.

"Okay maybe this is a good thing. Both pair of brothers are running on instinct, and if they are going to Mystic Falls to find more information on the vampires made from magic, maybe we should let them." She looked at Stefan, "maybe the Mikaelson's shouldn't be the first to meet of your kind."

Stefan nodded his head, but when he caught Castiel and Jessica looking at him He raised his hands in surrender, "whoa this isn't my mess. I thank you for curing my mark, and dealing with the huntress mess. But I have my own mess back home."

Castiel narrowed his icy blue eyes. "You said Mystic Falls was your home, what mess are you referring to?"

Stefan thought for a long moment looking Jessica and Castiel over carefully. "A ban of vampires have taken over the town. The town has been branded 'unsafe' by the government."

"Shit-" Jessica could feel the stress rise. Here in New Orleans that have the problem of Jackson being killed, rise of the Strix, and now a witch stating someone has crossed over from death. Now the Winchesters are headed right into a trap. "-Okay Castiel you will take Stefan home. Get the layout of what kind of situation the brothers are walking into. It's a good 18 hour drive to Virginia from the compound. If Dean and Sam want to hunt then we will let them hunt, this is a new species to them so they will need to know everything. So congratulations Stefan you will be the first of your kind to meet them. They will clean up your mess in Mystic Falls."

Stefan folded his arms across his body and nodded. "So I'm to meet these hunters, and you just think they will just help me?" He shook his head, " I can handle the situation on my own."

"The huntress you call her-" Castiel spoke up, "-when I destroyed the stone you were bound to. I sensed her rage and fear, she will return to where you are from to find you. You will need to deal with this band of vampires, as well her."

"The Winchesters are hunters but they are also facing a huge threat on the horizon. We are all facing extinction all of us. Go home, show Castiel the situation-" Jessica turned to Castiel, "-I will remain here for the next 18 hours, they have some unique sit of problems. But after 18 hours you get me Cas, and the both of you will debrief Dean, Sam, and myself." She turned back to the vampire, "you will have all of our corporation in getting your town back."

Castiel nodded and turned to Stefan. "Hold on."

The moment Cas touched the vampire the both disappeared. Leaving Jessica in the musty old building, the rain beating harder than before. She sighed the weight of the world still on her shoulders. She expected complications, saving the world was daunting task, but it felt like the world was fighting her every step of the way.

Sifting the blade on her back and double checking the guns that were strapped everywhere, she left the crumbling building.

Stefan blinked and the old building with the rain was gone. Replaced by midmorning sun shining through the forest trees. Breathing in Stefan knew immediately they were near the old Wickery bridge. "Almost home," he thought.

"That is amazing," Stefan turned to the blue eyed Angel. "We are close to my home."

"It is not that amazing, most angels can fly." Castiel shrugged.

"Well this was my first time." Stefan turned to the west and started home, angel in tow.

He needed to get home and regroup with everyone. Caroline, he needed to see Caroline who was on her way to Houston with didn't have much time before Reyna Cruz aka the huntress got back to Mystic Falls. Damon and Bonnie were tracking down a lead, last he heard. . Stefan could feel a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach when he thought of his brother, how would he react to the angel who was now following him. Knowing Damon he would fight the fact there were angels and demons, heaven in hell, and in typical Damon fashion he would attack the idea by attack the man named Castiel, or Cas.

"I have to warn you, my brother is not the welcoming sort." Stefan looked over at the angel who kept his pace behind him.

"Most humans fight my existence, too much fear." Castiel replied.

"Well my brother maybe hostile towards the idea, which means he'll be hostile towards you as well. He isn't human, he is also a vampire."

Stefan slowed his pace when his home was in sight. He took out his cell phone, quickly punched in Caroline's number. After a couple of rings his ears were greeted to the sound of crying babies.

"Yes?" Caroline's voice sounded exhausted.

"Hey Care, you okay?"

"No not really. A road trip with two newborns was not the best idea ever. We have to stop every 15 miles for either feeding, or a diaper change. Its exhausting and I'm a supernatural being!"

Stefan could feel her exhaustion and frustration radiating out of the phone. .

"Where are you both at?" Stefan held the phone with his shoulder as he opened his front door.

"We stopped in Jackson, Mississippi so Alaric could get some rest, he's at the hotel room. I've got the babies at this restaurant with everyone looking at me like I am a bad mother."

"Listen I'm no longer on the run. My mark has been taken care of, so has the Phoenix Stone." Stefan was happy to deliver her some good news.

"Ah…. How? Is Rayna dead?" Carolina sounded shocked.

"No she's probably on her way back to Mystic Falls. The how is very complicated, I went to New Orleans and Klaus was able to connect me with his sister who helped. But on my way out of the city I ran into some amazing strangers who have decided to help, as long as we help them." Stefan eyed the Angel who looked awkwardly around the living room.

"What did they want? Ugh sorry Stefan can you hold on a second."

Stefan could hear what sounded like Caroline buckling in the infants. She quickly picked the phone back up.

"Still there?"

"Ya I'm here. Listen I don't have much time. I believe my new friends can help everyone. All they ask is when they help us, we help them."

"W-wait you're back in Mystic Falls? I spoke to you yesterday how did you get back that fast?"

"Like I said they're some amazing new strangers. I can't wait to introduce you. Can you call me back when Alaric wakes, I need his help."

"Of course. But Stefan-"

"I have to go now Care, please make sure to call me the moment Alaric is awake."

"Okay Stef, I love you."

"I love you too. Everything is turning around for us. Bye." Stefan clicked off his cell phone.

Castiel's icy blue eyes were staring at him in curiosity. "You feel love?"

"Ah yeah, when someone becomes a vampire everything gets heightened, including emotions."

Castiel nodded absorbing the information. He remembered to be human and how the emotional process was very overwhelming. If these Magical Vampire creatures truly had everything heightened he could see why it was more of a curse than anything. The man before him seemed well adjusted but then again he could be an old vampire, had control of his emotions. Younger vampire would be overwhelmed with their blood lust, and possibly overwhelmed with all the other emotions. Castiel made a note, newer the vampire the more of a threat it was.

"Time to see the town." Castiel said serious.

Jessica pushed opened the old wooden door to the dark shop. The sign read "Open," but no one came out to greet her. Last night the old store was pitch black, but now in the daylight the shop shown all the hidden tricketts she didn't notice in the dark. Jessica made her way to a shelf with dried up flower, label read "vervaine."

"Yous come back, you not bring da ol' evil dis time."

Jessica looked to see the elderly lady emerging from the back of the shop. She smiled.

"Nope just me. I've come to ask you if you have anymore information about the people who came back from the dead."

"Dee ancestor are angry. Dee tell ma dat two haf deads are back."

"Half Deads? You mean vampires?" Jessica took a step closer to the aging women.

"Yessum."

Jessica dropped her gaze, scanning the floor sorting the information. Two vampires are back. The Mikaelson's believed the witch Davina brought back Kol, who could be the other one?

"Thank you ma'am for your help."

Jessica turned to leave the shop but the elderly lady caught her arm and grasped it with surprising strength. Shocked Jessica locked eyes with the women.

"Yous ave a darkness following you. Wit da blood you will unite em. I see da pain yous carry, da world yous carry, I also see da love yous carry, for da haf dead. Wit da blood you will unite em." The women's thick Cajun accent was dripping with worry and sincerity. "I thank yous for da blood."

Jessica was taken back with her words. They hit her like a cold knife, that brought moist tears that didn't fall. The elder let go of her arm and Jessica turned to leave. A hand on the door Jessica slowly looked over her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She said sadly and walked back into the rain.

Klaus sat reclined in the sofa. He sat meditating on the words he read from the book. The story of the Winchesters was not what he was expecting at all. He expected hunters to be more like his father. Driven to rid the world of its monstrosities and craving the next kill. The two men he read about where forced into the life of hunting when a demonic spirit killed their mother, and there father turned cold, abusive, and through his pursuit of revenge he molded his children to hunt and kill.

The winchesters were brothers thrust into a life of hunting, stalking, killing, driving coast to coast hunting creatures, and saving strangers. To Klaus it was a pathetic life, no reward, no recognition, and no home. All they had was each other and their daddy's car. Still fighting their long dead father's revenge. They had no ambitions of their own.

But the brothers loyalty towards each other and their family was something Klaus could envy. They fought blood, muck, and tears for each other and for the others in their ragtag group. The brothers were the embodiment of "Always and forever". Klaus envied their life of simplicity to a degree, there was no lust for wealth, money, or power. In having to cravings for such material wealthy they ultimately had no weakness. Their only weakness was each other.

Klaus was startled by a commotion downstairs. He could hear the Lions getting restless and Elijah talking. Klaus used his Vampire speed to the railing overlooking the fourier. He saw the two great lions had cornered Davina against the entryway. She had a clear exit behind her but she stood her ground hands raised. Elijah stood calmly, one hand casually in his pocket, behind the Lions.

"Elijah just call off these Lions I come here with some news about your brother." Davina pleaded to Elijah. Her eyes were bouncing back and forth between the beast and back to the Original who stood indifferent to her situation.

"You see Davina it is because of my brother I'm inclined to let these beast rip into you." Elijah kept his nonchalant pose.

"I'm not talking about Klaus, I'm talking about your other brother. I did what I had to to." Davina paused as Klaus made his entrance into the fourier. "I told you I would find a way in bringing him back. I used the power of your sire line to do just that."

Klaus eyes sparked with rage, "you used the power you took from me to what? Then where is Kol I don't see him so your outrageous plan did not work!"

"It not only worked brother but it worked too well." A masculine voice called from the entrance way.

Both Klaus and Elijah look towards the location of the voice. They were both startled to see their brother Kol standing in his true vampire form. Rush of memories flooded Elijah, when his brother was born, to childhood laughs and carelessness, to both memories of his brothers death. Now he stood before them flesh and blood.

The biggest of the Lion boomed a deep bass of a growl, shifting his attention from the young witch to the new comer. His blue eyes flashed in anticipation of the order to kill, its ears twitched to the backward listening for that command Kol's eyes surveyed the beast before him, then smiled at his oldest brother.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a story to tell."

After the meeting with the old witch Jessica strolled slowly back to the Mikaelson's compound. The sun was high in the sky signifying it to be noon. The evidence of the rain of the morning was slowly disappearing from the street under its slight warmth. Despite full sun the winds carried a chill. On the street few tourist scattered the street, some eye'd her in wonder. She could assume the sight she was, disheveled hair from the rain that morning, face serious pondering the morning activities. Or better yet they could just be wondering "who the heck carries a sword now in days?" A light saxophone played a sultry song from somewhere in the square. Its tune adding a mystic atmosphere.

Jessica stopped outside the compound doors, she hesitated to open the doors. She knew what awaited her inside, the weight of the world would be placed back upon her shoulders. She would be expected to be strong, solve problems, and get monsters to fight unified with hunters. Get heaven and hell in balance and allies. She would have to be the driving force behind a war that could end all things. But right now in the street she was a stranger to passer bys. She was just a crazy looking girl, just some girl.

Jessica turned her back to the door. The suffocating weight of the world eased off of her as she took a step away. She could run, forget this crazy war, forget her crazy life, run to be Jessica from Arizona who was a nobody special. She could walk away from God and being King David. She could walk away from heaven and hell. She could walk away from the monsters who planned human deaths, and from the humans that planned monsters deaths. She could let God find someone else. Someone that the monsters could respect, and someone the humans will let lead. She could run from Elijah and the strange attraction power he held over her.

Jessica sighed and looked to the blue sky that was dotted with clouds. A loud laugh caused her to look down the street. A little brown haired girl in pigtails danced with a big red balloon, she danced in the street laughing along to the music of the saxophone. Jessica blinked, was like the little girl was in slow motion. The essence of childhood stood in front of her in the street. A fire within her heated her to the core, this is why I fight, this is why I push on. There was no one on this earth who could help save this little girl. The darkness of fear that surrounded her moments before was pierced by the dancing little girl. Jessica couldn't fail, she wouldn't for the existence of the dancing girl, and the existence of Elijah, and the winchester family, and of threat the loomed over all. With her new found courage, Jessica took in a steady breath and turned toward the door.

Elijah smiled as he heard her steps just outside the compound. The thought of seeing Jessica stirred something inside of him. He needed to speak to her about the events of this morning, he didn't know where to start, but the anger and frustration she expressed that morning he couldn't have it, he needed to repair her image of him. He furrowed his brow when he didn't hear her entering the compound. He used his vampire speed to rush to the window overlooking the street.

He could see Jessica on the street below. She faced the door like there was a deadly snake in front of the door preventing her from entering. His vampire hearing picked up her heartbeating faster, and her breathing became irregular. He was just about to speed to her to see what was wrong. But she turned around, when doing so her body became regular. He watched curiously as she watched something down the street. He saw nothing in the street. The ally was completely abandoned. His eyes flicked back to Jessica, her face became stern and focused, whatever she saw in the street gave her a look of determination. When she turned back to his door, he watched her enter.

He mulled over what he just witnessed. He knew there was nothing at the door to strike her with fear, and there was nothing in the street. Every instinct in his ancient body knew something had happened. He took one last look out at the street, he saw something, it was quick but he could barely make out someone with red hair disappearing from the street. He dashed to the fourier, where Jessica was greeting her Lion beats. She stood up and flashed a smile, the smile was short lived when she saw the look of worry on his face.

"Elijah what is it?" She backed out of the way so he could walk out of the door.

When Elijah reached the street he looked to the left where he saw the red hair disappeared. Using his vampire speed he left the bewildered Jessica at the door. The alley was empty, there was no trace of anyone. He looked at the pavement, his heightened vision could make out impressions from the rain puddles, small, feminine heels. But once they reached the shadow of the building they disappeared. He closed his eyes and focused on smell, under the normal scent of rain, and city he could detect a hint of incense. The scent pulled a memory from him,being a boy and sitting at his mother's workshop where she practiced magic. A witch had been here.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jessica asked finally reaching him.

Elijah opened his eyes and slowly turned around to face the blond. He licked his lips in thought, scanning the road for anymore clues.

"I don't know, but someone was here, they were watching you just now." He said slowly, his mind was still racing.

"What? Who?" Jessica looked carefully at Elijah. "What did you see?"

Elijah pointed to the wet prints that were quickly disappearing in the sun. "Someone was here, they were watching you." He paused as he looked into Jessica's eyes. "I heard you walking up to the door, you turned something about the way you looked, like you were being frightened. I saw your from the window, I saw no one till you entered I quickly saw someone in redhair who wasn't there before, and then quickly disappeared. I could only assume it was a witch."

"A witch?" Someone you recognize?"

"No." He looked down the alley one last time, then back to Jessica. "What happened, I saw you. Something happened." Elijah looked worried.

"Was nothing just the stress of the whole situation caught up with me." Jessica looked into his eyes. The sun caught his eyes to look like chocolate brown, with flecks of gold. "Why were you watching me through the window?"

Elijah opened his mouth in shock of the question, but quickly recovered. "I have been waiting for your return to speak to you about the events of this morning. I wanted to apologize for the conversation you overheard. It is difficult to go in a situation blind. Jessica though centuries my family and I have always anticipated threats the best we could. We have also laid to rest anything that looked, smelled and acted like a threat. You can see how it is impossible for us to break these habits. Specially for someone like my brother."

Jessica shifted her weight unease. "I do understand. I am asking hunters to not hunt, and the hunted to not be wary. I'm asking you to go against your instincts, that is unfair of me to ask of you." Jessica turned back to the mansion with Elijah.

"So where did you go?" Elijah asked changing the subject.

"I'm pretty sure your brother told you-" Jessica flashed a smile, "-I know he was following me."

"He mentioned you went to the old church, spoke with someone, then met up with one of the Salvatores." Elijah paused at the door. "I have to warn you, Stefan Salvatore has a curse placed on him. A very powerful being called the huntress was hunting him. He came to the city for help, he got it from my brother and Freya. Did he leave the city after you spoke with him? I only ask because it is important to make sure my home, and family are protected."

Jessica smiled again, "yes the vampire is out of the city. He is far from here, I saw to that." Elijah looked to Jessica for more. "He actually got a ride on some Angel wings. I called Castiel, he healed the vampire from his cursed wound. In doing so the Phoenix stone was destroyed. Castiel also old me that the Winchester brothers are on the move, looking for a hunter that resides in Mystic Falls. Castiel and Stefan have gone to Mystic Falls and will meet the brothers tomorrow."

"If that is the case your hunters are headed right for a trap. Mystic Falls being the birthplace of Vampires I have kept up with all news from the area. The city has been abandoned, due to what the nes reports call it a major gas leak and have evacuated the city. That could only mean a very powerful vampire has taken it as a nesting area. You need to warn the Winchesters."

Stefan Salvatore told us about the gang, Castiel is with them now. He is going to scope the area. Get a better layout what situation is like in the area. When it is time for them to intercept the Winchesters Castiel will come and collect me." Jessica paused gathering her thoughts. "Birthplace for Vampires, were you born there?"

"Yes," He turned to look in her eyes. "Was also where my mother using the power of a white oak tree, turned us in vampires. Was her way of protecting us." Elijah dropped his gaze.

"Well more reason to clear the thugs out. Mystic Falls will have a part to play in the upcoming war." Jessica stopped lost in thought.

"How long do you have before the angel collects you?"

"Sometime tomorrow morning, they only started driving this morning." Jessica looked back at the Original. "Why?"

"Because since you've been gone we have found out my Brother Kol has returned from the dead. Klaus is handling that situation you and I have to handle the Strix, so we have a party to go to."

Elijah turned to enter the compound, Jessica placed a hand gently on his arm stopping him. "Your brother Kol? I saw the old witch again this morning she told me two vampires crossed over. One being your brother who is the other one."

"That would be his other brother…" A masculine voice called out behind them, immediately Elijah pushed Jessica protectively behind him from the stranger.

Elijah's voice caught in his throat. "Finn."


	31. Chapter 31

Sam sat across from Dean who was sloppily chewing on his burger. Sam had a salad but hardly touched it, he was focused on his tablet reading the latest news on the town of Mystic Falls.

"I can't believe this town has been under our radar this whole time. Says here the entire town is evacuated due to a major and dangerous gas leak. But there are no reports of any workers going in to contain the situation. Its as if the city has been abandoned and no one seems to care. I had to actually dig to find this article."

Dean slowly chewed his burger in thought. "I'll check Dad and Bobby's journal for this Alaric's number. Maybe he knows what we're getting into."

Sam frowned, "no I have already been in that route. All we know is he worked in the high school in Mystic Falls."

Dean took his last bite of burger and surveyed the parking lot, outside the window. They didn't have much to go on about these new species of vampire. They're only connection was the Alaric, but the town emptied overnight, and no word from this hunter about anything didn't sit well with Dean. He and Sam had been in far worse situations but they usually did their homework on the creatures they hunted, they at least had a clue. They were about to stumble in someone else's mess, looking for a hunter that could have been dead years ago.

Dean turned back to his brother who was still had his focus on the tablet. Gave Dean time to really look at Sammy, his younger brother. He noticed the crows feet wrinkles that formed around his eyes, made predominate due to his furrowed brow. Dean smiled, when had he and his brother gotten so old? Flash back memory came to mind of Sammy playing with his GI Joe men on the dashboard of the impala on another road trip with their dad, always on the move. They grew up hunting, was the only skill they knew, that and how to swingle drunks at pool. They tracked, hunt, and killed and they were notorious for it. Whatever the town of Mystic Falls held, he had no doubt that they would get to the bottom of it, find and weakness, and put down any threat.

"Put that thing down, your salad is getting….. Well colder." Dean smiled, his brother rolled his eyes, but he obeyed picking up his fork. "We need to get back on the road."

Sam took a bite, and spoke in between chews. "You know there is a detail we aren't discussing."

"Well that's because neither of us want to talk about it." Dean looked back out the window.

Sam slowly chewed and look at Dean. His brother had a good enough poker face, but Sam could see behind his green eyes the drama unfolding. The careful planning, strategizing, trying to remain three steps ahead of the darkness, and of Jessica.

The brothers both knew that Jessica could be trusted so far. She hasn't given them any reason not to, but being a hunter meant seeing any potential threat, and preparing for it as well. It could be very bad for the both of them if they let their guard down. Jessica said she was King David reincarnated, for the sole purpose of aiding them through the up coming war. That was fine in Sam's mind, they could use all the help thy could get. But help from the same monsters they hunted? Den and himself were not knew to this game, if the Mikaelson's have heard of them, they would pose a threat not salvation. Even if they saw the sense Jessica presented to them, if the Winchesters go down all of creation goes down, they would still be what they were by nature, monsters.

Sam finished his salad the best he could. His stomach turned and toiled over the unknown. The Mikaelson's were a new species of vampire, that only months ago were unknown to them. They knew little about them, and therefor would be headed into a battle blind and dumb. Things didn't sit well for them, so the trip to the birthplace of this species was necessary and might pose more threats. Threats they didn't have time for, the storm was rising and they needed to stay focused. Deep down in Sam stomach an ache grew, he and Dean knew deep down Jessica was right. Sam's ache was hope that the Mikaelson's would see reason and help fight not against but with them.

Castiel walked rigidly through the abandoned town. Scars of fire shown on an occasional building or two. Trash blew everywhere in the breeze, windows all on street level were either smashed or littered with graffiti. His blue eyes absorbed every detail, his ears could hear the vampire's sleeping inside one of the buildings, whose windows were tightly boarded up. Castiel could hear two vampires talking inside, he cocked his head to the side and tried to inch closer.

*click* the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked filled Castiel ears. Alerting him to the building which looked to be a bank at one time. Knowing the human custom he raised his hands showing he was unarmed. He did not fear the bullet that was in the gun's chamber, he actually feared the noise itself. The sound of a gun firing would alert every vampire in the beat uptown. Would ruin his opportunity to spy on the enemy. With his arms raised Castiel slowly turned.

HIdden in the shadows Castiel could see a black hand gun. A man with sand blond hair stood at the ready. The man wore a police uniform, a sigh of relief flooding his vessel. He still had the FBI badge Dean had given him and was confident in his FBI impersonation that this cop would be of help not a threat.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." The officer inched into the light making himself known better. Castiel could now read his badge, Donovan.

"Ah, officer Donovan, I am Special Agent Bowie from the FBI. I'm going to slowly get my badge out." Castiels husky voice called out carefully to not alert the snoozing vampires.

"Slowly!" The officer shouted as Castiel hand started to move.

Castiel removed the badge with some difficulty from his coat and made sure to hold it correctly for Officer Donovan. The officer slowly inched closer to Cas to read the small print on the badge. Once Officer Donovan was satisfied with the authenticity of the badge, the officer sigh with relief. Castiel then took advantage of the officer close proximity, and took the officer's hand.

Castiel quickly flew back to the vampires house. Officer Donovan stood in amazement as to him was like being teleported to the area.

"What the hell?" The blond haired man stood in shock but quickly recovered and retrieved his gun training it on the trench coated man.

"You can shoot me now if you want, won't raise suspicion to the vampires in the town anymore." Castiel spoke in his husky voice, his tone hinted at the slight annoyance he felt to the lawman.

"I will shoot if I don't get answers." Castiel could see a hint of tremor in the way the man held the gun, the human adrenaline taking its course. "How in the hell did we get to the Salvatores place, when just a second ago we were standing in the middle of town?!"

"You don't have to fear me." Castiel kept his indifferent stance, he was listening for any indication the vampire was home. "Your questions will be answered, you can put the gun away, or you can shoot me if that will make you happier about the situation."

"Who are you?"

"That question Matt is a easy question to ask but harder to comprehend once you get the answer. Trust me."

Officer Donovan twirled around toward the new voice. Stefan Salvatore stood with his arms crossed leaning against the entrance.

"Stefan, about time you came to clean up your mess!" Officer Donovan returned his gun to hollister. "Now can I get some answers on your new friend?"

"He is a new acquaintance, he is here to help with the situation in Mystic Falls." Stefan nodded to Castiel who stood looking at the stain glass. "He should say who he is, because you won't believe it coming from me."

Officer Donovan's bright bewildered blue eyes turned to focused on the stranger. Castiel pulled his eyes from the intricate window. And stood firm and squarely at the lawman.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, and I've come to help your situation." Castiel knowing the doubts of humans, called upon his grace to shine through his eyes.

Jessica stood in the quiet bedroom. Faint street sounds could be heard, but Jessica hardly noticed. All her attention was focused on what laid on the bed in front of her. She inched towards the crystal container of bourbon on the table. Taking an old fashioned glass she poured herself a double shot neat, and downed the liquid of courage. Doing so never tore her eyes from the bed. She was a daughter of nobody's, grew up as a desert rat, she was a mechanic, and knew more about livestock than anyone she knew. She may be a reincarnated King of Judah. But what laid across the bed made her knees shake.

One the bed laid a even gown, black the tag read Gianni Versace, Italy. Jessica grew up in a struggling middle class home, she knew not much of fashion. But she knew anything with a fancy name and made in Italy was probably expensive. The black silk was spread with care like a sea of ink. Elijah was down stairs attending to the family, before the family dram fireworks escalated Elijah took her by the arm and told her a dress was waiting for her on her bedroom. She happily excused herself from the dramatics and rushed to her room. But now standing face to face with such an art piece she wished she was downstairs.

Jessica quickly fumbled with her cell phone to do some research on the dress. A quick search with the reference number Jessica immediately regretted researching the dress. The dress was a Gianni Versace Punk Safety Pin Evening Gown Spring of 1994, which was suppose to mean it should be in a museum and not on her body. The price tag made her dash for another double shot, this dress could be yours for the small sum of $39,000!

As the liquid heated her core she controlled her breathing. And slowly turned back to the dress. The fabric glided across her fingertips like a whisper. She examined the safety pins that glittered the dress like royal gems. They were each engraved of the greek goddess medusa, and in itself masterpieces. She would never wear such an extravagant dress, but Elijah incorporated his needs to her taste. The punk dress was her style in every way, Elijah paying so close attention to her made her blush. "God help me." She sighed and began to undress.

Elijah slowly made his way to Jessica's room. He was carrying some of Rebecca's Armani sandal heels. The events of Kol coming back from the dead was racing through his mind. Elijah and Klaus had done their best to offer any needed apologies to their old fallen brother, and to explain the dire situation they all now faced. The situation seemed to have no effect on the newly risen Mikaelson, bitterness and anger clouded Kol's judgement and ability to think clearly. Wasn't till their sister Freya was able to comfort their brother that Kol calmed. Elijah and Klaus left the pair to talk and catch up. Both he and Klaus felt a heavy weight placed on them, they could never trust their brother Kol who wanted to see them all dead, and sided against the siblings on the side of their parents.

Elijah reached Jessica's door. Beyond the door he could hear Jessica breathing. It calmed his mind some to know she was here and she would be with them tonight to face the Strix. Jessica was a true warrior and he desperately needed her by his side, both as distraction and strategic. He took one last breath and turned the knob.

Jessica was breathtaking, she stood in front of a mirror in the Gianni Versace Evening gown and was everything Elijah had imagined. Her voluptuous curves filled the dress nicely, and shown all her best features. The v-neckline showed off her round and firm breast, the tightness of the dress showed her firm and athletic bottom.. She was touching up some ruby blood lipstick, her full lips pouted into the mirror to be painted. Catching her eye's in the mirror, a flash of fear scrawled upon her face but was soon covered with curiosity.

"Well Elijah are you planning on eating me?"

Elijah quickly realized as he was staring his teeth grew sharp, and the viens around his eyes were showing how blood thirsty he was. The monster inside begged for a taste. He cleared his throat to realise she made his mouth watered. He placed the shoes on the bed and rubbed his eyes to calm himself.

"Well I see your dress has your desired effect." She giggled and turned her attention back to her lips.

"I brought you some old shoe's of Rebecca's." He did his best to take his mind off of the beauty in the room.

Jessica ran her fingers through her wavy curled hair. Elijah caught her eyes once again in the mirror, the smokey grey eye makeup made her eyes shine like blue glacier ice. Her eyes held his gaze till she quickly smiled. There was something about the smile that Elijah didn't like. Her lips had smiled, but her eyes seemed preoccupied something was bothering her.

"What is it?" He asked simply

"Nothing just a lot on my plate as of right now."

She avoided the mirror and fidgeted with the objects on the counter. Elijah slowly approached the beauty and pressed his body against hers, he slowly brought his arms around to stop her fidgeting. She sighed and allowed the embrace, leaning into his body, her curves fit perfectly against his body. He withdrew on hand and brushed her golden threads of hair to one side exposing her neck to him. He could feel her body grow rigid but made no attempt to defend herself. He caught her eyes once again in the mirror, curiosity was held behind the crystal calmness in her eyes. Keeping his eyes trained into hers, he lowered his lips to her delicate flesh. Her breaths came uneven, her scent overwhelmed his senses but he remained in control. The heat of her kissed his lips, but he made no contact. He delighted in the quick pulse of her heart beat. Finally he place his lips on her skin, he felt goosebumps rise under his touch. Jessica closed her eyes in a sweet moan. He didn't bite, but grazed her tender skin with his incisors, causing sweet waves of pleasure through her body. He worked his way up her neck leaving a trail of sweet moist kisses up to her ear. He nuzzled her ear breathing into them, and relishing the fact her knees buckled leaving him to support her fully.

"Tonight there are no problems you and I cannot face. We are both strong creatures who have no fear. We will conquer tonight and all the other nights to come." He whispered in her ears.

She looked back into his eyes through the veil of a mirror. Determination flooded in her eyes. He could feel strength returning to her body. She was a breathtaking creature, full of beauty and power. He was delighted to have such a wonder in his arms.

He watched as her eyes remembered she was an ancient king full of power. Quickly with speed and authority she spun on her heels and pushed him backwards on the bed. He grunted as he hit the soft mattress, she sexually

saundered to him, stopping to where his knees hung off the bed. He smiled at her, her arousing scent was overpowering. Still standing, she leaned her body over his, her hair cascaded down in a shower of gold. She slid a hand up his chest to his tie, with a quick motion she grasped his tie to lift his head to hers and kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined and dances around for a minute till she broke the kiss.

"I'm almost done getting ready, but if you keep distracting me I'm going to end up naked and I'll have to redo all my hard work."

She smiled sweetly and rose. She kept her eyes on him as she went to Rebecca's shoes. He sat up raising his eyebrows at her playful tease. Her smile slowly faded as she set her mind to the task ahead.

"So how complicated is the situation of your brother _both_ returning?" She sat on the edge of the bed next to him to place on the shoes.

He sighed, "The Mikaelson family is somewhat of a violent Soap Opera. Klaus, Rebecca, and myself have a always and forever motto but have been known to do horrible things to each other. My brother Kol was never included in our sibling group, and has always resented it."

"Why was he not included in the always and forever?" Jessica asked

"Well you knew he has a bloody when Klaus use to call him ' _The happy homicidal maniac,'_ or ' _The wily Troublemaker.'_ At the time of our sibling promise we were being hunted by our father, no one more so than Niklaus. To Mikael, he was just walking, breathing proof of my mother's ultimate betrayal to him. So myself and Rebecca would run and hide from Mikael's rage. Always and forever meant running, banning together, and not drawing attention to ourselves. Kol was what we call in the vampire world a reaper, as vampires their bloodlust and blood craze knows no end. There is no control, or want to control. We would put some roots down and Kol's blood thirst would be a homing beacon. I'm afraid to say it but the always and forever pack made us leave one of our own behind."

A look of regret and disappear appeared on Elijah's face. His eyes were no longer on any object in the room, but a scene from the past. Jessica stood still and watched the great vampire hunched over with crippling regret.

"What about FInn?" Jessica asked gently.

"Finn?" Elijah shook his head clean and stood up to pace the room. "FInn was a different story. When our mother saw the monsters she had created, she immediately regretted her decision. Finn always stood with our mother, agreed with her on all things. His love for her drove him into hating himself and our family. He turned against us, threatened us and even took part in a plot of killing us. If it wasn't for the Salvatores and the ban from Mystic Falls my mother would have succeeded."

Jessica stood up when he spoke the name of the town, Mystic Falls. seemed everything was centered around that town.

"Mystic falls?" Jessica tried to ask nonchalant.

"Mmm, yes. Same town my siblings and I became what we are today." Elijah stopped his pacing and straightened his suit. "We have a party to get to."

Jessica half smiled. She was digesting the new information. Dean and Sam were headed to the birthplace of the Mikaelson's, they were on default doing what they do best, hunting. Castiel and the Salvatore vampire were also in Mystic Falls. Pieces were moving on the board and Jessica was scrambling to keep up. She knew her time was short here with Elijah and she would then have to step off the board and evaluate the pieces with HIM. Tonight though was Elijah and the Strix, she would worry about everything else at a more appropriate time.

She smiled at Elijah and calmed herself. She was about head into a den of vipers that attacked like Lions. She was prey who was about to stand before predators and tell them they needed to work together, easy. She smiled at Elijah, "showtime."

Officer Donovan had to sit in silence for sometime to process all that had happened. The man claiming to be an angel had disappeared by the time Matt Donovan had come back to his senses. Stefan broke his trance by holding a crystal glass with bourbon. Matt didn't hesitate but immediately threw back the amber liquid.

"So angels?" Matt slowly spoke looking up at Stefan. He hoped Stefan would say that was all a hoax and things could go back to normal.

"Yeah." Stefan smiled into his glass.

There was a moment of silence the only thing that could be heard in the void was the ticking clock. Matt wished he had more bourbon. This was not an easy thing to swallow, if there were angels then there had to be a God. What kind of God could sit back and let his whole family be killed by monsters. Monsters had killed or turned everyone he loved, and now had control of his town. If there was a God, did he create everything? Then why would he create monsters? He felt not anger but sick, his head was spinning with questions. All he could do from spinning out of control was to breathe, he needed to breathe to stay grounded.

"I know it's a lot to take in Matt, but there is more I need to share, need you to put whatever you are feeling aside and focus." Stefan broke the thick silence.

Matt immediately looked Stefan in the eyes. The vampire was right, he needed to focus. He nodded completely in soldier mode. Questions could always be asked, but not during a war he could now sense coming.

Stefan looked him over for a moment before speaking. "Okay. Mystic Falls has been taken over by some very bad vampires, vampires who don't play by the rules. I had a huntress on my tail trying to kill me. I'm sorry we have abandoned you to handle this problem by yourself. I swear to you the town will be put back together by tonight."

"That's why the heavenly help is here?" Matt looked around the room for the man, but didn't find him.

"Not exactly, they have their own agenda as of right now."

"Their own damn agenda!" Matt shot to his feet in rage. "When will someone make it their own agenda to save Mystic Falls! My town! Your town! Now you're telling me not even heaven cares for this town?!" Matt threw his hands in the air in surrender. "You of all people should make this town part of your agenda! After all if has been through at the hands of you and your brother!"

"I care about this town Matt." Stefan tried to defend.

"Like hell you do! When your mother and her posse showed up you rolled over and gave up the city!" Matt cried.

"Okay!" Stefan shouted causing Matt to shut his mouth before he could speak. "You're right I could have done more for this city! I have failed this city time from time I have been more wrapped up into what I was doing, what my brother was doing, what Elina was doing, and the city suffered! Your right! But I am here now Matt and I brought the cavalry! What I am trying to say two hunters are on their way to Mystic Falls as we speak."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "hunters?"

"Yes! Hunters" Stefan paused slowing his breathing. "Hunters, men who hunt things supernatural. You would like them."

"They're ordinary men?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Yes they are plain ordinary men." A new voice spoke in the shadows.

Matt and Damon jumped at the voice. Both spinning to see Damon struggling with Castiel, who held him confidently in his arms holding a blade to the vampire's throat. "Anyone want to tell me who the strangely strong nerd is?"

"This creature drove up and before I could take his head he said he was your brother." Castiel's voice was steady like the vampire in his arms was a fighting toddler.

"Yes, Castiel that is my brother Damon." Stefan rushed relieved to see his older brother.

"He is very annoying." He mumbled as he immediately released the icy blue eye vampire.

"Once again who and what is the guy dressed like inspector gadget?" Damon widened his eyes at the stranger.

"It's a long story Damon, but his name is Castiel he is here to help…"

"He's an angel." Matt interrupted Stefan.

Damon looked at Castiel up and down. "Ya sure he is." He rolled his eyes and turned to Matt, "I knew you batted for a different team Donovan."

"It is _not_ a flirtation. I am an angel." Castiel walked up to the icy vampire before he could flinch Cass placed two fingers and healed the vampires wound on his head. Was where Castiel had hit his head earlier. Immediately the wound was healed.

The vampire flinched away touchy and retouching the wound, that no longer existed. Everyone stood shocked, Matt gasped looking to Damon then back to Cass.

"As Stefan was saying," Castiel spoke slightly fidgety by the attention. "Two hunters, very powerful hunters are on their way to Mystic Falls. They are looking for a man named Alaric who was a hunter that went missing 7 years ago. They are looking for more information on the birth of your species, the Mikaelson family." Castiel stopped and slowly approached the officer. "No heaven hasn't forgotten your town Matthew Donovan. Your sister Vicki you called her, has been in heaven the moment she died. Mystic Falls hasn't been forgotten just the past 7 years heaven has been going from one bad thing to another. Things are now very bad, so bad Officer Donovan it is now about your town, but the whole world."

"What? The apocalypse?" Damon sneered.

Castiel turned to the vampire and cocked his head to the side. The angel's blue eyes were heavy with emotion that seemed to fight his composure. "No Damon Salvatore, I wish it were the apocalypse. This isn't about Heaven and Hell fighting for power. This is Heaven, Hell, and Earth fighting to survive, a war is coming that holds all creation in balance." His blue eyes narrowed, "this is about all of our survival."

No one moved and took the powerful words in. Damon sighed walked over to the crystal burbon container and poured a drink. Sliding the liquid back he laughed. "Good luck with that pal." Damon spoke still giggling to himself.

"Damon…" Stefan caught his brother.

"No Stefan!" He yanked his arm free. "This is about the end of everything, what can I do?! What can we do?! This sounds like a job for your God!" Damon looked at Castiel in disgust. "If creatures like you can't stop the world from ending then what do you expect a murderous blood sucking creature like myself to do about this?"

"I said Earth, no matter what you eat or have done in your past your existence holds in the balance as well! My God, your God, is building an army of everything, and everyone who values their lives to fight for them! Living does not come without a cost! You think life just gets to exist? Everything is against life, that's why life's so hard! The strongest survive! You don't get to run away from this, there is no easy way out. There is life or death! That's it no free rides vampire! If you don't value your own life then think about your brothers, or others you would fight for?!" Castiel's voice spoke with such holy authority that the ground vibrated, Matt, Stefan and Damon all fought the urge to fall to their knees and cry. Castiel stood strong his grace shining and his wings fully expanded to their full glory. "Surely the devil can find something to fight for, you little vampire can as well!"

Castiel's grace retreated. His wings were back neatly tucked in their hiding places. He caught his breath. Looking at the fragile creatures before him he softened his voice "Vampire your species is being called to help your leaders planning as we speak. This is not a draft, this is an ultimatum. Live, fight, or die."

Matt blinked, the power that radiated from the angel inspired him. He took a step forward confidently, "I will fight."

Castiel smiled. Men, they had no supernatural powers, they in a sense were the most fragile of all creation, but yet were the strongest. Cass went to Stefan.

"I'm already in this, the moment Jessica cut me from the huntress I've been on board."

All eyes went to Damon who rolled his eye's. "Like you said we don't have a choice. What does Armageddon have to do with the hunters?"

"Like I said the hunters are coming. Seeing the city as it is, they will do what they do best. Officer Donovan they will get your city back."

"Who are these hunters?" Matt asked.

"Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester." Stefan spoke up looking at Damon knowing he would recognize the names.

"Grrrreat, so Stefan and myself will be killed before the end of all things." He took another drink. Matt looked at him puzzled. "Look, Matty not all humans are weak, there are a few who are infamous and we learn to steer clear of them. Winchesters are the most famous for their monster body count and longer than expected life spans."

"The Winchesters are not coming here to kill us Damon. They will kill any vampires that are not willing to fight." Stefan spoke.

"So what the Winchester hunters are leading this God's army?" Damon asked eyebrow raised high on his head.

"Just the humans." Castiel looked at the fireplace, flames leaping and dancing. "Heaven will be lead by me, Hell by Lucifer…"

Damon choked on his drink.

"... Humans by the Winchesters, and monsters by the Mikaelson's." Castiel continued ignoring the vampires outburst. "The whole thing is then under the command of one of God's most trusted."

"Jessica," Stefan spoke absent mindly.

"Correct she is actually King David reincarnated. A man that's written was God's best friend." Castiel's voice was heavy and gravely.

"No wait stop! This is some sort of freaking fairy tale! Angels are real, heaven is real. Now Hell and the devil are real. Men are working with the Mikaelson's, and a old dead king who is now a girl is leading this circus! This is crazy! Insane!" Damon fell exasperated in a chair.

"I seen her Damon, she's the real deal. I watched her cut down two huge vampires like it was a work out in a gym. She commanded Castiel to heal my huntress wound and break her curse." He could tell he wasn't winning his brother over. "How is this more insane of what we have been through? You dying with Bonnie going into a alternate reality hell built by some witches to keep in a serial killer. Your girlfriend in a death like state till your best friend dies!"

Damon stared into the fire his eyes wide in thought. He was right, if he thought about it both sounded absurd. His life since he had become a vampire was just like a fairy tale. Hell he was a freaking vampire, a old halloween folklore, but here he was. His eyes fell on the angel, his back was turned to him giving Damon time to truly look at the creature. Everything his eyes saw said man, he smelt like a man but something in the man's scent was different. Most men smelled of BO or soap, Damon could walk into a room and pin point every cologne brand, mouthwash, even laundry detergent. But the man before him smelt like nothing, maybe angels didn't need to bathe.

"Your whole lives you have been so focused on Magic." Castiel spoke and slowly turned. "You were bite by a magical creature and turned by its magic into a creature of magic. Magic follows your life and consumes your life. But its just a taste of the supernatural, there is another world, the spiritual world. Where angels, demons, devil, and God are. The spirit world exist I am proof before you."

"Okay." Damon nodded and looked at Castiel for the first time in his eyes before standing up. "What's the plan?"

Jessica found the dress comfortable and uncomfortable at the sametime. The cloth felt like nothing against her skin, therefore she felt completely exposed naked. She looped her hand around Elijah's as he escorted her into the building. The Strix party was located in the upper class side of the square, and gentle thumping bass came from the doors. The doors opened bathing Jessica and Elijah in music and smells.

First smell was the smell of perfume and cologne mixed with alcohol. But underneath the pungent scents was a strange metallic smell, of copper. Her mind reeled recalling the scent of blood. Immediately she felt sick then she felt stupid. Of course there would be blood at a vampire gathering. She remained calm and composed, but subconsciously fidgeted with her black high gloves that kept Judah the Lion's tattoo completely hidden.

The hall was big with tasteful club like lighting giving the atmosphere of modern and yet sophisticated taste. The music was low enough to hear conversations, but loud enough to make the unsophisticated tap their toes wanting to dance. Huge columns on the side gave into huge arches for the ceiling. Hanging the middle of marble ceiling was a crystal chandelier. Each crystal sparkled with rainbows from the club lighting, the diamond crystals were a beautiful composer of modern meets old elegance. Everything was gorgeous and sophisticated making Jessica feel like a muppet in a place like this. She didn't belong and the atmosphere radiated it. She then realized everyone was looking at Elijah.

"Everyone is looking at you Elijah, why?" Jessica leaned close into her escort and spoke in a lowered voice.

He smiled and swept her elegantly towards the bar. "Actually my dear, they are staring at you." He remained calm so Jessica kept the facade. "You see i'm royalty here, everyone in this room came into being because of me. I turned their leaders in an attempt to prolong brilliant minds, mathematicians, musicians, artist, ect. What you see here was my attempt at creating a sophisticated and creative group to help benefit the world. But sadly it was a failed experiment, these vampires were artist in their areas but when they became vampires instead of creating they destroy."

"But that doesn't explain why they would be staring at me." Jessica maintained a smile.

"Like I said I am royalty here, and I have just escorted a human into the party." Elijah smiled and nodded to the bar tender.

Jessica felt sick, she kept her smile but inside she was wishing she was anywhere but there. She waited till Elijah ordered till she spoke next. "Okay so they want to know if you are turning me or if I am just a glammed up blood bag?"

"Precisely." Elijah mumbled with a smiled and sipped his bourbon.

"Elijah! You actually showed." A bright a cheery English accent spoke behind them.

"Tristan." Elijah shook the man's hand still smiling. Only slightly did Jessica notice he went rigid, Elijah wasn't too pleased seeing this man. Only Jessica seemed to noticed because the man named Tristan stood happily in front of them. "Tristan de Martel I would like to introduce you to Jessica James my date this evening."

"Your um, your date!" Tristan was shocked but recovered well. He took Jessica's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her gloved hands. "It is always a pleasure meeting such an eloquent beauty."

Jessica smiled graciously but subconsciously kept herself on guard. She wasn't afraid, she had an original and a holy Lion. What made her stomach in knots was the fact the slightest incorrect movement could send her plan, on turning the Strix on their side, right down the drain.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Martel." Jessica gave her most gracious smile.

"Absolutely exquisite." Tristan scanned Jessica up and down, he licked his lips. Jessica wasn't sure if he was picturing her naked, or if he was picturing her as a hamburger. Either way she wanted to cut the English twat's head off. After awhile he looked at Elijah, "May I have a dance with this delightful creature?"

Jessica's stomach did a flip. Her mind screamed 'ah, fuck no!' But she knew she needed to win everyone's trust in this room. She smiled at Elijah confidently and in turn nodded his consent to the English Vampire.

Tristan lead her to the dance floor as a slow song with violins started to play. The man glided across the floor with Jessica. Annoying to Jessica the man was a very good dancer, he didn't place his hands anywhere inappropriately and maintained a good and comfortable distance between them. Jessica was relieved that she was at least with a gentleman, something about his eyes and how Elijah reacted with the man still gave her the chills.

"So tell me Ms. James." Tristan spoke softly but loud enough to only be heard by her. "How did you come to us this evening, and on the arm of Elijah Mikaelson himself?"

"Well Mr…"

"Please, just Tristan."

"Well Tristan it is a long and crazy story and I'm afraid this song will not be long enough to correctly tell it." Jessica smiled.

"I will have to hear it sometime. You are an extraordinary creature Ms…."

"Please Jessica"

"Jessica," Tristan smiled covering the annoyance he felt being cut off. "There is something very curious about you. If you are on the arm of Elijah Mikaelson you surely know you walked into a party of very powerful creatures."

"Vampires, yes I know." Jessica looked around at the other on the dance floor. His words were making her uncomfortable.

"Yes my dear. So you knew the danger you were walking into. You a human, our food, but you walk and act so confidently, so you must know what Elijah Mikaelson is to us." He scanned Jessica with a icy stare. Jessica maintained eye contact and just blinked a response. What he read on her face sufficed because he continued. "What is it about you? I can see your human, hear your heartbeat, feel your body heat, and can even feel the blood in your veins under my touch. But the smell."

He leaned close and sniffed her neck. She was so close to speak latin commanding her Lions guard forward to rip this vampire in half, but she refrained. He couldn't really think he could bite her with Elijah mere feet away. He brought his back up eyes closed, focused on her scent.

"You smell of adrenaline, sweet smell of a woman, blood. But there is a hint of something, something feline, and ozone. The latter is very intoxicating."

"Tristan, my escort is mere steps away maintain yourself." Jessica looked to Elijah who looked indifferent but could feel his hard gaze. He was listening to everything.

"Oh my dear, I am very old I can control myself you don't need to worry. Just trying to figure out if you are my sire's blood bag or something else." The music stopped and he stopped scanning her again.

"I believe that is between your sire and myself. But Tristan I will tell you that before tonight is over you will have your answers, with a whole new set of questions." Jessica felt Elijah closing the distance between them.

"Elijah thank you." Tristan spoke to Elijah without taking his eyes off of Jessica.

Elijah smiled, Jessica looped her hand around Elijah's arm. She expected him to escort her away but he remained still. "Tristan I need to speak to leaders. Correction Jessica needs to speak to them as well."

A quizzical eyebrow shot up across Tristan's face. "Elijah you know everyone here is surprised to see you this evening. You haven't attended a Strix function since 18th century. Most members felt abandoned and might not care what you have to say."

Jessica ran her thoughts in and around Tristan's words. She was under the impression they saw a Elijah as a King, and Kings could be overthrown. Tristan's words gave the impression that they viewed Elijah as their father. A father who had abandoned them. She now saw Tristan in a different light.

"Please Tristan. What Jessica has to say is about the survival of our species and less to do with me or the Strix." Elijah pressed.

Tristan contorted his lips in a frown but then smiled at Jessica. " Curious. Anything for this lovely dear. I will get as many as I can." He bowed slightly to Jessica, who in return gave him a gracious nod.

Elijah slowly walked Jessica back to their drinks on the bar. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Easy part is done, now you need to get them on your side."

Jessica's stomach did another flip. Easy part now for the hard part. She steady herself by breathing deeply and focusing on her mission.

The rest of the night was complete with 3 more bourbons. Small talk on Elijah's part everyone pretty much ignored Jessica except for the occasional glances like she was an item on a menu. But the glances were just that, quick looks when they thought Elijah wasn't looking. But Jessica knew he had caught them all. Because by the end of the evening he looked very irritated his pleasant facade was fading.

Was round midnight before Jessica saw Tristan again. He strolled across the party floor towards them. Jessica tried to read his facial features for any hint on how successful he was with the leaders. He was very animated earlier but now his face was all business, and she couldn't get a good read, she braced for the worst.

"Elijah, the leaders are all upstairs. They have all decided to stay and listen to Ms. James proposal." Tristan looked at Jessica and gave her a quick smile, which disappeared quickly replaced by his poker face.

Jessica breathed. Easy part was over now the hard part. She smiled and took Elijah's arm and walked with him and Tristan to the grand staircase, There was something in Elijah's walk that got Jessica more nervous. He walked like a deer about to enter an open meadow, he's eyes flashed everywhere and was careful with each step. Jessica's stomach did butterflies. But she remained strong in her pseudo strength, she needed to for her and Elijah.

The room that Tristan lead them was something that you would expect from a mafia conference room. Heavy cigar smoke clouded the room, smell of scotch was strong, and more blood. I woman in a gold dress laid across the 12 chair conference table. Her throat was littered with tiny fang holes, and her wrist were bleeding into two cups for consumption. The woman laid on the table in a trance like state, the only sign of life was the rise and fall of her chest, and a single tear track down her cheek.

Rage ignited in Jessica and spread. She could feel Judah's tattoo burn. He wanted out of his cage as much as she wanted him there. No one noticed the women on the table, why would they? Would be like a human feeling sorry for the roasted turkey at the thanksgiving table. She eyed everyone in the room, most were men, but Jessica could see at least four women present at the leaders table. Her eyes fell on someone familiar Marcel was present at the table, and he just had bourbon in front of him, he didn't drink from the girl.

Knowing her thoughts Elijah's gave her hand a slight squeeze. It was now his turn to be strong for the both of them. He lead her to the head of the table and pulled a seat for her as he remained standing. He would introduce her.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time today. I am pleased to see some old faces in this room. I am very pleased to be reunited with you this evening…"

"Cut the horse shit Mikaelson, you never gave us a second thought when you cut tail and ran from Mikael all those years ago." A small thin man with a deep southern accent growl from his seat. He had a cup of blood in front of him which made Jessica hate him. "We were told by Tristan that you only to wish address us tonight not for a reunion but you need us for something."

Elijah gave a half smile at the man that interrupted him. "Yes Roberts. I am here to address you, as I have told Tristan it is for not the survival of myself, or the Strix but for our species."

"What kind of threat should we need to worry about, we are at the top of the food chain." A small Oriental with a very small nose spoke up. She also had a glass of blood, someone else Jessica didn't like.

"Good to see you Ming-Na," Elijah bowed his head in respect, Ming-Na returned the gesture of respect, thus earning likeable points to Jessica. "The threat I speak of is not of the natural kind, or magical kind. It is a new threat."

"I'm sorry if it is not magical or natural then what kind is it." Spoke a black overweight gentlemen, he had scotch.

Elijah hesitated, "it is one of biblical proportion."

"For Christ sake Elijah! You a fucking bible thumper now?" A huge man with a german accent giggled, he had blood. "You are the oldest one in this room you can't be serious, the bible is just fairy tales humans passed down!"

The table roared with laughter which sparked everyone to talk all at once. Jessica shook with anger. My life, my life is just a fairy tale? Well wasn't he in for a surprize. She took off her gloves, was ready, she gave Elijah a look

"Please, please" Elijah put his hand up to calm the conversations. Once they were all quiet he looked at the german. "Victor, you are very incorrect about something. I am not the oldest in the room." Elijah eyed the room, no one moved. "I like to introduce you to Jessica James."

"You expect us to listen to a blood bag?" Roberts blurted as Jessica stood.

"You! Will show me respect Mr. Roberts! You have no respect for Elijah but you will show me respect.!" Jessica voiced boomed.

Roberts stood quickly and pointed his finger at Jessica. "Whodda fuck do you think you are? You are a mere human, you are my food! You're a walking funcking chicken and dumplins to me! I done care whodda fuck escorted you in here! You don't speak to me like that!"

"My name is Jessica James, but I have gone by another name in another time. You are looking at David from the house of Jesse, I am King David reincarnated!" Jessica raised her head high.

"You fucking kidding me!" The thin vampire laughed.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, "Veni protegeret et puella." Immediately Judah sprang from his tattoo prison. Was the quickest transformation Jessica had seen from the Lion. He lunged forward onto the table, his big paws carefully placed to protect the women that bled beneath him. He let out a deafening roar at Roberts who had stumbled backwards in fear. While all eyes were on the lion, Marcel slid Jessica's sword across the floor where Elijah quickly collected it and handed it to Jessica who gripped it. All her rage that was bottled up flowed through Jessica into the sword lighting it up a brilliant amber.

"No Mr. Roberts I am not kidding!" Jessica growled at the vampire, that now shrunk away.

Jessica scanned all the faces at the table, all were fearful and had bolted away from the table, including Marcel and Elijah. Marcel and Elijah had all seen her change her eyes and sword glowed like a brilliant gold. But this time was different this time her glow rang with rage at the Strix.

All Jessica coul focus was on the girl on the table. That was someone's child, that was being eaten. No one in the room cared, but Jessica could see her tears while she was in her trance. Judah would not allow a vampire to get close to her, but he couldn't heal her. Jessica needed help.

"Lucifer I need your help." Jessica prayed under her breath. She knew her prayers were answered when Ming-Na let out a shriek. Lucifer stood behind Jessica out of her eyesight. "Lucifer the girl on the table could use your help."

Lucifer giggled. "Oops someone pissed of the royalty." But he obeyed and strolled casually to the body. Judah lept off the table and circled the table. The vampires were unsure who to look at, Jessica, Judah, or the devil.

Jessica took a breath and sat her sword in front of her. The amber light in her eyes were now back to her light crystal eyes. She locked eyes on Tristan and smiled, he made no move, but flickered his eyes back to Lucifer. Lucifer taped the girl's head and instantly her wounds disappeared. The woman shot up in terror, lucifer grabbed her hand and she instantly slumpt down into a slumber. He smiled at his work, then turned to the vampires around the table.

"Ah, the Strix. Word of advice don't piss off the blond." He smiled, no one moved.

"Thank you Lucifer, can you take the girl home please." Jessica breathed.

"And miss the smiting!?" He pouted, "that's what you were about to do right? He looked at all the faces till his eyes landed on Roberts. "Ah! That's the one right? Come here" Lucifer blinked and the scared vampire was now standing next to him. "Ah yes Andrew Roberts, you like to cut into your humans, not a fang man are you? No no you like to take a blade." Lucifer reached into the thin vampire's pocket, and pulled a switchblade. "Ah here it its! You like to slice them open with this while they are under compulsion, they scream in their heads and cry but cannot move. You slice and lick up the blood like a cat with a saucer of milk."

The thin vampire nodded. He then tried to get away from Lucifer. "No no no, I'm not done with you." Lucifer lowered his voice, "look at me." The vampire refused, "Look at me!" The vampire again refused. Lucifer grabbed his thin face, "I said look at me!" The vampire slowly opened his eyes, and froze. "You want to know what all your victims felt? I mean I understand they are your food, and well even a thin vampire like you has to eat, but you made them victims. You tortured them, slowly killing them, screaming in their heads." The thin vampire whimpered, eyes were wide. " No no Andrew not a sound. Feel their pain in silence."

The vampire stood rigid tears running from his face. His eyes spoke of pain wide, and darting back and forth in fear, but he didn't make a sound. The vampire was trapped in hell of his own mind. Lucifer giggled and pushed the vampire backwards onto a chair. He took the girl in his arms and walked back to Jessica.

"She will wake up in the morning with a hangover and thinking she had a great time wit her friends at a club. She wont have a memory of this." Lucifer spoke softly.

"Thank you Lucifer." Jessica smiled.

"Oh Strix! Great party!" Lucifer smiled then disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica steadied herself, and looked around the room, all the vampires held shocked and fearful expressions. Things were not going as she planned, but she hadn't expected to see a woman bleeding out right on the table. A battle grew within, Lucifer had the right idea torturing these monsters with their own personal form of torment. She scanned the room. Roberts still sat in his chair pinned by fear, his eyes scanning the room, at nothing inside the room but whatever Lucifer had put into his head. There was something very gratifying looking at the tormented vampire. She stood in front of monsters, blood thirsty beast who thought they were on top of the food chain. But these beast, these monsters were needed. For the first time since they became vampires, she would need them to feel human, to do the right thing.

"Ah," Elijah choked out, looking to Jessica from his seat. "The war?" He pressed.

"Yes," Jessica gestured to the conference table. "Please Strix leaders. I will not harm you, I have come to only talk."

"Tell that to Roberts." The german body builder of a vampire squeaked.

Jessica sighed. He was correct, Roberts was part of the Strix, and was a leader. He was a piece of shit but she needed to show every vampire in that room that she wasn't hostile, that she came in peace. She took up her sword careful to keep her rage in check, the swords blade grew a light blue. The power corsed through her body, Judah immediately stopped his pacing and froze waiting for direction. Slowly Jessica walked to the tormented vampire. His wide eyes scanned her in fear. Jessica smiled, and reached the sword out and tapped him on the shoulder. The vampire gasped so big, it felt all the air in the room went into his lungs. The vampire choked and heaved in his seat, his thin pale body shook as the fear left his body.

Jessica returned to her seat at the head of the table. "Please everyone."

Marcel was the first to pull his chair back underneath him. Soon everyone else in the room silently took their seats. Some watched Jessica others watched Roberts, but the one with the most fear looked to the exit, that now Judah stood in front.

"He will stay there till I am finished." Jessica gestured to Judah, who let out a low rumble of authority.

"You said you come only to talk, one of us has been attacked, and now we are held hostage by your cat." Said Ming-Na, her words tried to be authoritative but came out above a whisper. "You say you are here for peace but feels very much like an introduction to war."

Elijah cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat. "Ming-Na you and I have known each other a very long time. I sired you because you're one of the most intelligent woman I have ever have the pleasure to be in company with. Your patience also knows no bounds. I ask you to use your strengths to use. If Jessica wanted to rage war on us, or even our species she would have done so. That cat guarding is also here to make sure we are not interrupted." Elijah nodded to Judah, who in return twitched his ear at the familiar sound of Elijah's voice. "She has command of Angels, including Lucifer himself, if she wanted anyone dead in this room Lucifer would have done the deed himself without hesitation. Instead he Lucifer showed Roberts what humility feels like, which everyone in this room, has thought about at least once."

All eyes turned to Roberts who still sat in his chair shaking. His eyes were narrowed and dark. He gave no acknowledgement that his name was brought into the conversation. The thin vampire looked like a paralysed beast who was barely holding onto sanity. He held onto his chair like it was the only thing tethering him to the world. Would be awhile before he came around.

"Elijah is correct I do not rage a war with you, or your kind. I am here for the opposite, I am here to enlist you in the upcoming war. For the first time in your lives someone is asking you for your strength, not for gain but to save everything."

"That's odd." Dean sat forward, gripping Baby's steering wheel tight.

Sam pulled his eyes away from the map he had been staring at. They were about a mile from Mystic Falls town limits. As Sam looked out of the windshield he saw what Dean was referring to. The town had been evacuated and a fence was put up with yellow warning signs. Mystic Falls gas leak containment zone.

"The reports did say it was evacuated." Sam mumbled and looked back at his map.

Dean grunted, "that's not is interesting. It's just a fence Sammy, like someone put it up then left. You would think there would be a guard, or a patrol car, something to make sure no one gets in."

"Uh," Sammy looked out of his window, there had to be someone. But was exactly what Dean said, was just a fence. "Your right. This is as abandoned as it gets."

Dean pulled the impala close to the gate, and put the car into park. The fence was only secured by a loose chain and cheap padlock. Something wasn't right, the hair on his neck stood up. If the government did shut this place down then there would be all sort of government officials. He expected to flash his FBI badge and the usual questioning. He didn't expect this, the fence looked as if a farmer had installed it in a hurry to keep his livestock from escaping.

"Well we have to go in." Dean sighed and got out of the car.

He pulled out a shotgun from the trunk. Took one last look around, making sure they were alone. A light fog had built up on the road beyond the fence. Moonlight caught the cloud giving a very eerie sense of the place. No sign of gas, healthy forest on both of side of the street screamed life, and no smell of the distinctive pungent aroma either. Dean sighed, look aim at the padlock and pulled the trigger. The padlock immediately surrendered its grip, Dean took the chain off and inspected it. Like he thought, it was just something you find at a hardware store, wasn't government. He pushed the fence aside to allow Sam and himself to drive through. Before he returned to Baby he took one last look around. Everything was still, no one and nothing seemed to be alerted that they were accessing the forbidden town.

"Everything is so still out there." Dean said with a grunt as he eased himself back into the driver's seat.

"Maybe the town's problems with vampires got out of hand. And this Alric put up this fence to protect anyone else from getting killed." Sam said hopefully.

Dean cocked his head. "I don't know, that shot would have woke him up if he was guarding the place. Everything is silent."

Dean guided the impala through the gate. Both men were alert looking for any evidence on who, or what put up the barrier. To Sam the forest didn't look any different than when they were on the other side of the fence. He turned back to his map. The official town limits started not at the fence but the bridge.

"Wickery bridge will be coming up in less than a mile." Sam said.

"So how wickery is this wickery bridge? Really?" Dean asked throwing Sam a side glance of worry.

"It's the only way into town, so it should be in good shape." Sam had to smile at Dean's worry.

"But you said there have been couple of accidents, leading to deaths while driving across."

"Ya Dean, but what bridge hasn't? Bridges always have accidents, specially in Virginia it can get real cold and bridges form ice because cold air gets underneath the road not just above it." Sam gestured with his hands to make the point.

"Ya okay, I get it nerdy. Bridges get icy during winter." Dean snapped slightly annoyed. He looked forward in time to see a figure standing on the bridge. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean slammed on the brakes. The car's tires immediately locked skidding across the pavement, in a burnt rubber cloud. Slowly coming to a stop just inches away from the figure. Dean jumped out of the car in rage.

"Dammit Cass!" He had to breath a sigh of relief.

"Hello Dean" Cass looked to Dean than Sam who was getting out of the car. "Hello Sam."

Dean grunted and frustration, "he just says hello." Dean leaned against the hood to calm his nerves.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam questioned, glancing at Dean making sure he was okay.

"I have been waiting here for you." Cass looked from Dead back to Sam. "I have been watching you and I knew you would be here shortly."

"Spying again Cass?" Dean said annoyed, "really?"

"I wasn't spying was just making sure I knew where you were. I have been into town and I know what you are up against." Castiel looked uneasy.

"You've been in town?" Sam took a step closer, "so what are we up against?"

"The town is abandoned by humans, everyone but one…"

"Alaric? He's still here." Sam interrupted.

"No, a law enforcement officer named Matthew Donovan. He has been here making sure the rebel band of vampires don't harm in one else."

"So its not a gas leak, its a band of vampires?" Dean said exchanging looks. "One officer has been in here by himself?"

"Ah," Castiel looked nervous. "No he has help."

"Cass, who? Who has been helping?" Dean leaned close to the angel.

"You're not going to like it." The angel look at the two of them.

Klaus leaned into his arm chair. He now remembered why he stabbed his siblings and kept them all in coffins. They were so much work, and impossible to keep happy. Freya had spent 2 hours talking with Kol and Finn about the predicament they now all faced. He now heard shouting coming from the room. Kol was yelling, something about Divina being the only one looking to get him out of the hell he was in. Klaus sighed. Elijah was lucky to be out of the house. He would rather go up against the Strix then dealing with family. His patience already small amount of patience was waning.

"He's right you know I was the only one who tried." Davina said from across the room.

Klaus sighed. He forgot she was in the same room. Patience was now a zero, his stress level was a max, all he wanted to do was kill someone something. He turned to see Jessica's lion Leo at the front door. The magnificent cat stood watch over the house, Jessica had been spooked by something she had seen that morning and wanted to make sure the house had some sort of security. He pungently accepted the security, the great Klaus Mikaelson had protected his family this entire time he didn't need a giant holy cat.

At that moment he welcomed the cats distraction, Klaus stood and slowly walked to the lion. Leo sat by the door, tail twitching in the air. His golden body illuminated a light shimmer. His blue flame eye's looked to Klaus for instruction. Jessica had given him the authority over the feline. Klaus slowly raised a hand for the lion to sniff as he approached. The cat didn't sniff and didn't seem to pay the gesture any mind, he just watched Klaus with his intense eyes. Klaus had to chuckle on the inside, he was half werewolf he didn't know how to behave in front of a cat. He ran his hand down the cat's mane, it gave a low purr, but remained in his alert stance.

"How I choose to react, or behave when it comes to my siblings is only between myself and them." Klaus finally spoke to Davina.

He could feel Davina roll her eyes. "Yes family is family, then tell me why you are not in there speaking to the brothers you had lost?"

"Because little witch I think I might finally be learning that I can make matters worse when I feel impatient. So I would choose your words carefully around me." Klaus turned to the little witch.

"It's about time." She mumbled.

If it was a week ago he would have laid into her, show the little witch she could bleed. But lately he had been feeling the lost of Camille. She had to live with hunters for the time being because of his wrath, because he didn't hold his temper in check. In doing so he had created enemies not just for his blood, or his family's blood, but for everything he loved and held dear. He needed more thinking and less reacting to situation, then maybe Camille could come home.

Leo stood up and went to the stairs. Klaus watched the guard, it was now the 5th time the big cat had climbed the small stairs to patrol Hope's bedroom. That was someone else he failed. In his long life making enemies and being on top of the food chain he created enemies for his daughter to inherit. She came into this world innocent and pure, she was born into a war where people would be glad to see her innocent blood spilt, all because of her father. It pained Klaus deeply, his entire life he ran from his father, now his child world run from a;; his mistakes.

"Do you think I wanted to be this way little witch?" Klaus said sadly. "My entire life I ran from a tyrant, always planning, strategizing, doing any multitude of sins to always be one step ahead. That I never noticed that I had become a tyrant. I became the very thing I was running from. I never wanted to fail my family, the word family sometimes is so hard for me to conceive. I have always felt like an outsider, an outcast. The people who were suppose to love me, casted me out. I hated myself for it. Instead of hating the people who should have loved me I ended up hating myself. I'm an outsider in my own head. Elijah and Rebekah have never treated me other than an equal and for a time I hated them for it. I'm a slow learner but because of the sleeping little creature upstairs I am starting to see what family means."

Davina sat still, her mouth agape in awe. The beast actually has feelings. Klaus sadly smiled at her shocked expression. After a second he followed the Lion to Hope's room.

While Klaus ascended the stairs he was unaware for three figures who had been standing in the shadows to listen to his confession. Finn, Kol, and Freya all stood stunned and silent. They all watched the youngest of the Mikaelson's walk to his daughter's bedroom. All three now saw Niklaus in a different light, a light that Elijah and Rebekah had always seen, but something that had been hidden to them for so long. Their brother was in a greater pain than either of them had ever been. He was a tortured, afraid, and sad being. They watched the warrior and knew he needed them, and they needed him.

Jessica's icy stare scanned the conference table. She had just gotten done telling the story of the war that every creature in creation was on the brink of. She couldn't tell by the vampires expressions what they were all thinking. During her story there an occasional polite questions, but nothing else giving indication as to what the vampires we're deciding. Moments turned into minutes of silence, that sat thick in the the atmosphere.

"Elijah," Tristan finally broke the silence. He had been very quiet till that point. "What are your thoughts and feelings of this situation?"

Elijah turned to Jessica who politely sat down giving the Original the floor to speak to his sire line. She was equally as curious as the Strix were. Elijah stood, and smoothed his suit in thought. His eyes betrayed his calculated thinking behind them, carefully selecting his words. He took a breath and dived in.

"I do believe there is a war on it's way. Jessica, Judah," Elijah guested to the cat, "and Lucifer their existence here is proof that something very serious is taking place. So the question isn't, is there a fight? The question is do we partake in such a crusade? I believe we have no choice but to fight."

Elijah paused as little discussions begin all over the room. He held his hands for the floor.

"The ultimatum was not placed on us by anyone in this room. But was placed by our enemy. The war efforts of heaven and hell maybe could afford us not going to war. But I ask you this, can we afford not to go? Do we for the first time in our species history, do we banned together unified into a war? I believe we can, does not come down to what I believe, what do you individually believe?"

Everyone in the room fell silent, searching for the answer to Elijah's question. The Strix had held their end of the deal, they listened and heard their request that's all Jessica and Elijah asked. Jessica turned to Judah who stood up and sundered over to her. He nuzzled his head against her hand. She smiled at his attempt to comfort her. Being apart of her he could sense her feelings.

Yes the Strix had listened, but their line of questioning to Elijah just spoke what everyone felt in the room. They all felt fear, and they wanted to hide. She couldn't blame them, before Jessica and Elijah had walked in they were feasting on a human girl, delighting they were on top of the food chain. Their illusion of knowing the world had been crushed, and now they had no idea where their places were in this new world.

"Bonum opus nunc autem requiem" She whispered to the great cat. He immediately turned to blue flame and enveloped her skin.

She slowly turned back to the table. All the vampires were watching her closely. No one moved for the exit, no one breathed, they all looked to her to speak. Perhaps they wanted a thrilling speech, words full of strength, courage, and raise morale. Or perhaps they looked to her to see if she would take up her sword to attack for their hesitation. She did none of those things.

Jessica sat in an elegant dress, the most elegant dress that had ever clothed her female body. Her hair was in perfect curls cascading and framing her features like a painter had placed each individual hair strand with care. She was a definition of pose and elegance, on the outside. On the inside she ached with weariness,and stress. She sat staring at the water glass in front of her. She begged for the stillness like the liquid in the glass.

After a brief moment she felt a flame in her heart. 'Get over yourself, you have an army in front of you. All you have to do is overcome yourself, your own doubt, and concerns. Get this army on your side!'

Jessica's icy eyes snapped to lock eyes on the vampire directly ahead, Roberts. He had calmed from his altercation with Lucifer. He still sat rigid, but he was no longer shaking. They locked eyes, Jessica searched his eyes and allowed whatever emotion she could find flood into her. He felt fear, pain, dread, and hopeless. Jessica surveyed each emotion, more she sought into the vampire's eyes the more understanding she became, the more she understood the more it fanned the flame growing.

"I get it, you're all to stubborn and proud to admit it, you are afraid." Jessica who had kept her eyes locked on Roberts now took a turn at staring into each vampire. Some kept her stare, other faltered. "There are other monsters out there, and now you're learning that you don't belong on the top of the food chain. You're confused, lost, afraid, and some are looking to run. But how? Where will you run? You can say screw it, I'm feasting, drinking, and shagging till the end. Or you can say NO!" Jessica banged her hand on the table. "No! I will fight to be first again! You can fight to be on top! You have all lived more than enough lifetimes to have seen kingdoms come and kingdoms go! Some vanished without a fight, and others fought till the end. So how will you go? Will you just vanish? Or go fighting? All I can say is that with you fighting we have a chance. Hide and our chances go down. Math is simple, so what do you decide?"

"I have been, and always will be a fighter. I know how I'm going down!" Marcel stood strongly.

"You know what I decided, as well as my family." Elijah stood as well.

Slowly one by one every vampire stood. The last remaining was Roberts. Everyone looked nervously at the seated vampire. He kept his eyes forward in thought. After a moment he looked around at all of his brothers and sister standing.

"Roberts?" Elijah asked cooly.

He shot up. "I have never backed from a scrap! But after this, that devil angel is mine!"

Castiel rode in the back and guided Dean and Sam to the Salvatore's house. Dean was happy the angel was close by, something about this place made him on edge. The dark forest blocked the moon's light making it difficult to navigate, but Castiel's directions Dean soon turned into a drive way. The impala's engine rumbled to a stop at the house that looked more like a mansion. The pavement circled around a grassy area holding aspen trees. Making the residence seem more private. But no matter how many tree's it didn't hide the hugeness of the place. Dean put Baby into park, and examined the building before killing the engine. The huge inverted V entrance stood grandly in the middle, tying in the two, two story wings. Dean killed the engine, and silence fell upon the three passengers.

"Okay Cass," The leather beneath Dean groaned as he turned to face the angel. "What exactly is going on with this place?"

Cass looked out the window in thought. His eyes scanned the grassy area, the dew caught the moonlight in a simmer. "The city has been taken over by vampires."

"Okay no problem, we've been in similar circumstances." Sam nodded.

"Nothing like this." Castiel tore his eyes from the dew light. "This time there will be vampires helping you fight these vampires."

Dean's eyebrow shot up in surprize. "What?! He looked to Sam who just shrugged. "You mean to say you took us to a vampire's house?"

Castiel opened his mouth, but closed it unsure how to respond. He knew there was no easy way for him to tell the brothers .All he could hope for is for the brothers to see reason. They would soon be fighting with the Mikaelson's the sire's to this whole line of vampire. No better time than the present for them to start working with the vampires.

Dean faced forward quickly with frustration. "I should have known, this looks like a place Dracula would live."

"Dean," Castiel's voice pleaded from the back seat. "These vampires have not harmed the people in the city. In fact there is a police officer inside right now, and the vampires have not even tried to harm him."

"Okay, okay-" Sam held his hands up to Dean who was about to get into an argument. "We have been in this situation before, we have worked with monsters…"

"Ya cause that always ends well." Dean mumbled interrupting his younger brother.

"... And if they haven't posed a threat to anyone then that would make them on our side." Sam continued ignoring his brother's outburst. "We have a war to fight with the darkness and we need as many people, human or monsters on our side. So Cass what are we looking at?"

"The town has been taken over by rogue vampires, as far as I can assist the only human here was Officer Donovan, who has been containing the situation. We are at the two vampires place. Their names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore, their brothers, and this has been their home for hundreds of years. They even helped founded Mystic Falls, they want as much as the officer to see the town put right."

"Have you heard the name Alric?" Dean asked more calmer than before. "We think he was a hunter that came to the area 7 years ago."

"Yes they spoke about their group, Alaric has come up. I've gathered he is friends with the two vampires and is right now on his way to Texas. There is some awkwardness about that subject." Castiel sighed, "I believe in Jessica's plan, we created this disaster, and it affects us all. I believe the vampires are just as nervous as you are about this meeting. But this is what _has_ to happen."

Silence fell over the car. Everyone in the vehicle knew this situation would be a possibility. Ever since Jessica spoke to Cas in the coffee shop their world would be on a collision course with magic. The brothers came to the birth of magic under their hunter intuition to know thy enemy. But fate had other plans, they would be thrusted into the world head first.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled sadly. The brothers did not have to exchange any words. Between them they both knew they needed these magical creatures. Magic was their only shot against a powerful spiritual force. This was a mess out of their creation, getting the mark of Cain off would have consequences, which at the time the brothers love for each other they clung to the hope they could face the consequences. Now here they were, coming to the enemies camp and asking for help. The hunter in all of them would hate it, but for both worlds to exist they needed each other.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled and opened the car door. Head first they would go.

Damon sat on the sofa, his wild blue eyes watched his brother pace. Ever since the angel uttered the words, _they're here,_ and vanished a growing sense of dread fell on the vampire brothers. Damon barely knew what was happening, he came home to find a terrifying…. Angel. He hadn't been able to digest that word fully.

"What have you gotten us into?" Damon mumbled looking at Stefan.

"Hey! This was a deal in getting the huntress mark off of me. We had no options, all we could do is have me run. Klaus told me I was no longer welcomed in New Orleans with the mark, there was no alternatives. Till I met that angel and his friend in the alley." Stefan stopped and looked into the fire remembering the encounter. "She sliced through those vampires in the quarter like they were butter. If she wanted us dead she could have done it in the alley."

Damon's head bobbed with a chuckle, his eyes wide. "No now she's sending the Winchesters to deal with us."

"Then why heal the mark, Damon?!" Stefan's voice rising with impatience.

Damon just shrugged. He didn't know the answers all he knew is he would want to face the huntress then the two Winchesters. The brothers were notorious in vampire community. All they knew to hide from the hunters was to keep to themselves. Hunt only when necessary and blend into the community. Daylight rings helped, made them blend. As far as the vampires knew the humans didn't know about the rings, or vervain.

Everything stood still when they heard the rumble of a vehicle. The car was miles off, but with the vampire hearing they could make out the detail of the chevy impala's distinct rumble. Both the vampires froze, every instinct was telling them to run.

"Here they come," Damon said raising a eyebrow. He felt his incisors grow, he was prepared for a battle, he stood.

"Look at you two!" Matt sat in awe. "I have never seen you both this scared about couple of men."

"They're not just any men. They are the Winchesters, hunters since they were boys. Slicing and dicing anything that isn't human." Damon paused, then mumbled "heard the oldest is friends with death, literally the grim reaper himself."

The clock ticked from the far wall.

A chuckle interrupted the silence. Matt was laughing from the couch. "You know I never thought that monsters could ever be scared, but you two look like the boogey man is in your closet."

Damon looked at Stefan, "Does he _have_ to be here?"

Stefan nodded, "The angel wanted him to stay."The vampire turned to Matt on the sofa. "You have to understand this _is_ our boogey man. You never want to be on the Winchesters radar, or you _will_ be hunted and your _will_ be killed."

Matt held a hand up, he could hear the car in the driveway. He went to the window, he wanted to see this boogeyman of vampires. In the darkness he could make out a black classic car on the gravel driveway. He squinted, it was too dark but in the moonlight he could see three figures in the car. The engine died, but no one exited the car. He could see the driver's head moving, they were talking. .

Damon grunted behind Matt. Stefan crept closer to the window. His eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Can you hear them?" Matt asked looking out the window again.

"Yes," Stefan said simply.

"Well? What are they saying?" Matt asked impatiently

"It appears the angel didn't tell them he was leading them to a vampire's house." Stefan smiled, "and one just said our place looks like a place dracula would live."

"Screw him." Damon sighed his eyes looking less wild.

The three of them were silent for a moment. Matt watched the figures move casually in the car. He saw no signs of weapons. He expected to see something, one of them cocking a gun, a glint of a blade. Nothing he just watched as the figure in the back seat bobbed his head, talkinging. After a while the drivers door flew open and the first man got out.

"Huh," Damon grunted, then looked at Matt. "Lucky us you were here." Damon slapped a hand hard on the officer's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"They like the fact there is a human here we haven't harmed." Stefan walked away from the window. "They knew about Alaric."

"Makes sense they would, Alaric was a hunter when he came into town." Damon stood by the fire.

"They spoke like they knew nothing of mystic falls or-"

The doorbell rang through the house cutting Stefan off. The brothers looked at each other. After a moment Damon nodded to Stefan.

Stefan sighed and went to the door, and opened it.

"Well you have your army." Roberts bellowed to Jessica.

Everyone in the conference room stood agreeing to fight against the darkness. Jessica looked at everyone in the room. It was a fight but her work was done. She shot a glance at the clock on the wall, it read 4:08am. She only had couple more hours till dawn in Mystic falls, where she was due next.

"You spoke about needing our help. Now you have it I have to ask, what human do we have with us in the fight?" Ming asked, other vampires nodding they were all interested.

"The Winchesters." Jessica answered with authority.

The vampires shuffled nervously. They looked at each other, some sat in the revelation. Jessica could feel the tension rising once again. A laugher broke through the room, and all eyes turned to once again to Roberts.

"Come on!?" Roberts laughed. "That's a fairy tale we tell new sire's so they don't over indulge in public."

"They're not a myth. My brother ran from them when he saw them hunting a werewolf nest. He still looks over his shoulder every time a classic car drives by." Spoke up a thin vampire Jessica didn't know the name of.

Roberts studied the table once again. Jessica feared this might cause another obstacle. But then Roberts looked at the group. "Well if they are true, and they are fighting with us, nothing can stop us, the world will fight."

Jessica sighed, she had her army. Heaven, Hell, Man, and Monster. They had a chance, she smiled and stood with the vampires. They all now had a chance of survival.

"Thank you, all of you. It took God with all his power and archangels to battle this threat. But now with Magic, Spiritual energy, and nature, we now stand in front of this foe, this time _we fight_ for _our_ right to exist!"

The power of her words erupted in the room with the cheers of the vampires. Jessica smiled and looked to Elijah who looked at her with admiration. Jessica smiled at him and watched the vampires celebrate in their unity.

"You did it. For the first time with our race you got us to fight not each other, but in unity. I'm proud of you." Elijah gave a quick peck on the cheek and embraced her.

Over Elijah's shoulder she watched the vampires. For now they were all unified, for now they all believed they could all survive. Jessica wished she could celebrate like them. But she knew the darkness, she was all powerful, a God to our standards. Many in this room would not survive, they will go through fear, blood, and pain. Yes one weight was lifted, but another, heavier weight fell on her shoulders. They now had to plan a war, set a trap, fight the darkness. But the hardest task will be keeping her army together and unified. Jessica's smile faded as she knew what that would cost.

10 minutes into the vampires celebration Jessica and Elijah excused themselves from Tristan and walked into the cool air of New Orleans. Elijah still had a smile on his face as they walked back to the compound. Jessica kept up the joyous appearances but her mind was sit now on Mystic Falls. The Winchesters would be arriving and there still was no word from Castiel if anything had gone wrong. She glanced at her phone. She still had an hour and half before he was due to pick her up.

When the compound was in sight Elijah slowed his steps. He sighed when they turned the corner to his home. Jessica could only guess the family drama inside made his steps heavy.

"With this monumental occasion I almost forgot the Mikaelson family crisis." Elijah frowned and slowly walked with Jessica.

"Family is both our source of comfort and drama." Jessica watched their feet moving in unison.

Elijah grunted. "It's silent inside. That could be good or bad." He stopped and looked at the compound.

"We united the Strix and species tonight. You need to unify your home, and strengthening Klaus, he has to unify New Orleans, both vampires and witches." Jessica reached up and stroked his stubbled jaw.

His brown eyes closed and enjoyed her embrace. He slowly opened his eyes and took her all in. The beauty who bravely stood before monsters and demanded them to be unified and part of a war. He pushed a blond strand out of her eyes. He was falling in love with her. Her passion, fire, mercy, and tenderness, she was everything he hoped to find and hold in his life. They were both plagued by demons in their lives, but he only felt strong in her presence, he only hoped he could offer her the same. Overcome by pure love he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle, and sweet. It made Jessica forget everything, past, present, and future. All that mattered was the those lips on hers. His stubble tickled as the kiss was pressed more demanding. Hands ran, and explored each other, her hands ran through his perfect hair, the other running across his hard chest. His hands wound through her hair and down her back, because they were in public Elijah remained a gentleman only dipping his hand to her lower back, but he pulled her deeper into the kiss. He needed her, and craved and cared about nothing but her. His trance was broken but a slight ' _click'._

Elijah broke the kiss but kept his eyes intertwined in Jessica's. He frowned and looked to the front door, where Kol stood leaning in the doorway.

"Oh Elijah, your home." Kol spoke in a fake surprised voice and crooked smile. He looked at his brother thoughtfully before his eyes settled on Jessica. "Well hello beauty. Sorry for not introducing myself before, family drama. Name's Kol." He extended his hand.

Jessica looked at Elijah, then back at Kol. She smiled and extending her hand. "Jessica."

She expected a handshake but the younger vampire quickly flipped her extended hand and landed a gentle kiss on the back. He smiled genuinely his brown eyes looking deeply in hers. Jessica felt like his gentlemanism was a faux and he was sizing her up. She couldn't be sure if he thought her to be a threat of if he was looking out for his older brother.

"Pleasures all mine." Kol gave a slight bow.

"Hmm," Jessica took her hand back. "My cat has been good I suspect."

"Oh yes," Kol seemed annoyed. "Kitty has been on duty all night. Hasn't tried killing me or my girlfriend since we met."

"Shame." Elijah smirked escorting Jessica into the compound past his brother.

Inside Jessica was greeted by the beast, Leo nuzzled his hand against the arm that contained Leo. Jessica quickly companded his return.

After a second or so Leo was safely back as a tattoo on her arm she turned to find the girl Davina, Kol, and the other brother Finn staring at her. At first she was taken back by their gapped expression, but then realized they weren't used to the sight of a beast vanishing into flame and put on flesh as a tattoo. She smiled.

Elijah cleared his throat. "This is Jessica. I'm sure Freya has told you of the situation our family faces."

Everyone in the room turned to Elijah and put on their business faces, all except Finn who kept his eyes on Jessica. She was aware of his stare but did her best not to appear bothered by it. Elijah escorted them all to the sofa's and poured a scotch.

"Okay so ya, about that. There is some horrible pending doom on not just our family but the world." Kol accepted the glass.

"Not that I'm complaining but you are going through with all this?" Davina turned to Jessica. "She comes here expressing the universe is doomed and we all said we would fight. I would have expected the Mikaelson's to have found a loophole by now."

Elijah didn't say anything but just smiled into his glass.

"There is no loophole Davina. The threat I spoke about at the table days ago _is_ happening and there is no running or hiding from it." Jessica stood next to Elijah, she suddenly felt very tired.

"I think Davina doesn't believe our family can be unified and fight. We usually find a way at running…"

"We _are_ fighting!" Elijah coughed out, interrupting Kol. "We just got done recruiting the Strix and they will be with us."

"No way," Kol sat in shock. "So this is real… we are fighting."

"Yes I'm afraid it is true." Elijah looked sadly at the floor. "This isn't like hiding from our father or squabbling for gain. For once were asked to fight to for survival, for our family and everything created."

"Have you and Vincent talked to the witch's?" Jessica stepped to Davina.

"Yes but the nine coven believe they cannot be much help. We pull our power from the our ancestor, and they are here in New Orleans. Also without their blessing our magic will be of no use."

"At the moment they're not very happy with Davina, raising me up in all." Kol said.

"I'm not concerned about the dead. I'm concerned for the living." Jessica took a step towards Davina. "Will the witches of the nine covens be with us?"

"I don't know, they're so use to being bound to the ancestors and their approval. What your asking has never happened, like ever."

"What if Bonnie Bennett, and the ancient witch couple the Starks came to unite them?" Jessica pressed.

"Starks? I haven't heard of them, but Bonnie… yes her influence could help. But there is still the problem of us running on ancestral magic."

"Let me worry about that. I'm going to Mystic Falls in an hour and change I will speak to the Bennett witch. You speak to an elder about the Starks…"

"Why who are they?" Kol interrupted Jessica.

"Trust me, you think the Bennett witch has power, you've forgotten about the witches that have turned into legend." Jessica smiled.

"How do you know about them?" Davina asked confused.

"Winchester had a run in with them almost 5 years ago. They left things on a good note with the husband Don, I'm sure they will be on board." Jessica looked to Elijah and smiled. "I haven't slept, and I need to, before I go to Mystic Falls." She turned to everyone and smiled, "excuse me."

Everyone nodded except Finn who caught Jessica's arm as she walked by. She turned quickly into him to disengage her arm with pain. But the look on his face stopped her. His eyes were sad, and his hand released the tight grip into a gentle one. Elijah rushed forward but Jessica held her hand up stopping him. Finn ran a finger lightly tracing the lion tattoo on Jessica's arm. After a moment he looked up, tears running down his face.

"My family is blood driven, both to feed, and to protect. Their motto ' _always and forever'_ I have always viewed a selfish one. A motto giving permission to shed innocent blood as they see fit, as long as it was justified by family means." Another tear escaped his eyes, "it's true though. I see they can change, through you we can earn redemption in our sins?"

Jessica gently pulled her arm out from his grip, and cradled his hands in hers. "It is unfair what has happened to you and your kin. None of you asked for this life, but it was thrust upon you. Where you see greed, selfish, prideful behavior. God see's creatures capable of compassion, love, change, and regret. Your brothers and sisters have crawled through a life of pain, and blood. Where you see sin, I see survival and stumbles." Jessica smiled and looked to the baby's room. "But there is Hope."

Finn fell and wept. Jessica grabbed Elijah's hand and placed it where hers were on Finn. Elijah fell to comfort his brother, Jessica moved away to allow Kol to as well. Out of the shadows Freya darted to her brothers, followed by Rebekkah. Jessica narrowed her eyes at the shadows, she walked towards Klaus who stood tears in his eyes.

"Go to them Klaus. You _are_ a Mikaelson, no more feeling like a bastard son, they will need your strength." Jessica took his hands, "unify them Niklaus."

Klaus slowly nodded and walked to his brothers and sisters who all gathered around Finn. Elijah made room for his brother to face Finn. Klaus slowly knelt by the weeping group and took Finn by the shoulders.

"Always and Forever." Klaus spoke with authority and tears falling from his eyes. "We will be united _NOW,_ always and forever! We are Mikaelson's and soon the darkness will fear us." Klaus turned to Davina. "You pulled not only one brother from death, but two. We have had our differences but my brother loves you, you love him. That makes you extended family."

Davina fell to her knees in between Klaus and Kol and embraced her new family. Jessica let a tear slide, but stood in the shadows, and slipped to the stairs to her room.

She disrobed with special care of the expensive dress, replaced the expensive garment with just a grey oversized shirt.. Brushed out the fancy curls and washed off glamorous makeup. Soon she stood in front of the mirror as herself, plain. Staring at her reflection she broke, the tears streaming mixing with the beads of water on her face. The family down stairs made her ache, she ached for that love, the bond, and healing. As Jessica it was just her and her parents, then no parents, she never grieved but pushed on. As David he had a wife whose vanity and love of self had no place for him. He had sons and Solomon grew to be a powerful and great king. But everyday looking at Solomon he was reminded by the son he could have had but lost due to fidelity.

Jessica fell to the bathroom floor, alone. Her tears fell hard spilling on the title floor. In the midst of her pain she didn't feel the strong hands that held her. She felt her body being picked up, her pain saw nothing but tears. She clung to the shirt she was being held against. Whoever held her didn't seem to mind the tear stains she was giving to their t-shirt, they just gently carried her to the bed and sat and cradled her. Moments or minutes Jessica didn't know she just clung to the stranger.

A wave of calmness washed over her. In her pain she closed her eyes and concentrated on the warm gold glow of calmness that absorbed her. Slowly her sobs turned into hicks of air, then to calm breathing. Her tears were dried by the strangers gentle caress. Another wave of calm flowed through her, she enjoyed the bliss it gave her. In a moment of clarity she realised the waves were coming from the stranger's embrace. Slowly she opened her eyes and raised her head to see the stranger.

She was met by a brilliant blue, his eyes were calm and soft. His face held concern but his lips slowly smiled. He gently smoothed her hair, and lowered her off his lap on the bed. She smiled, she knew the stranger. He didn't leave, but edged down the bed and laid next to her. He held her hand and just watched her with his soft blue eye's. Jessica slowly drifted in the blue and then a calm black of sleep. But before she slipped into a blissful sleep she mumbled. "Chuck."


End file.
